


A Life of It

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Life of It
> 
> Author: Roguie etc…
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time
> 
> Characters: Emma/Killian
> 
> World: AU Modern
> 
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I'm weak like that.
> 
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, all the bad things you'd expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.
> 
> Spoilers: It's AU, so not likely.
> 
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.
> 
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.
> 
> A/N: I know, I know! I don't normally do this AU stuff, but I've got an adult AU started I'm not posting until it's mostly written and I figured until I have that one sorted, I would open this fic as something to do for the summer in the meanwhile. I can't guarantee an update schedule, as God knows I have very little time to write anymore (stupid promotion, I love my job, but jeez, 60 hours a week is killing me), but I'd like to see where this little story goes. No idea how long it will be or how far through their lives my muse will take them, but hey, come along for the ride – we can be surprised together. :P

~~~?~~~

"Shhh, Emmie, shhh," the little boy with bright blue eyes whispered to her as they huddled together under the basement stairs, listening to the sound of breaking glass overhead. The deep voice was muffled even as it screamed profanities, causing the little blonde girl to tremble in terror. Fat, salty tears filled her green eyes as she pressed her face to the new boy's neck, holding onto his only slightly bigger frame for comfort, whimpering her terror into the darkness.

When the sharp sound of a pained scream came from above, both children paled, their stricken gazes colliding as whimpers turned into terrified sobs. The boy rocked her quietly, thin shoulders bearing the weight of her terror as he whispered into her ear.

"It's okay, Emmie, it's okay, he's not mad at you, just her 'n maybe me. She should'a asked, 'n it would'a been okay. I can go back, it's okay, I can go back."

Her whimpering plea of, "Noooo," broke his tiny heart as he rocked her through the hours until only silence came from above. By the time he thought it was safe to crawl out of their hiding spot, her breathing had grown quiet and even, her little hands limp around his neck, her eyes closed. He struggled to crawl to his feet under her weight, his tiny frame almost not enough to lift her as he slowly made his way up the stairs, balanced at the top precariously, one arm under her bum, holding her to him, the other struggling with the doorknob.

He carefully stepped around the shards of ceramic that littered the kitchen floor, ignoring the tell tale drops of blood, cupping her head in case she were to wake up and see the damage inflicted by the angry, drunken man who had come home, surprised to find another orphan living in his home.

He struggled to the tiny office that made up the bedroom he was supposed to be sharing with the little girl in his arms, placing her gently on the mattress that lay on the floor in the corner of the room. He pulled the threadbare blanket over her little shoulders, tucking her in as he remembered his mother had once done for him, humming a tune he vaguely remembered without any recollection of the words.

When he was sure she was settled, he moved across the room, sliding his back down the door and planting himself between his tiny foster sister and what lay within the depths of the rest of the house. She was too little to deal with what was coming, but he was almost eight years old; he wouldn't let the hell that was his world touch her. He'd learned that lesson the day his brother stood between him and his father, taking blows that were meant for his much smaller body, bleeding blood his own flesh should have spilled.

Making up his mind, he nodded his little head to himself. He'd do for Emma what his brother had done for him; in the morning he'd find a phone and call the number on the worn, beaten card that lay hidden between the pages of one of his mother's books, the only piece of her he had left, the only thing he refused to leave behind when they'd come for him the morning after his brother's blood stained their kitchen floor. They would come for him and Emma, as they'd come for him and Liam a year before, and put them some place safer for a little while. He only hoped her little heart would understand that he wasn't leaving her on purpose, just like he understood that Liam never intended to leave him; he didn't doubt that they would be separated in the morning, but they would be safe.

Maybe one day, if he was really, really good, he'd see them both again.

He tried desperately to hide his guilty eyes the next morning as he snuck away from the death grip she had on his hand after they crept quietly towards the kitchen for breakfast. Their foster mother greeted them both with a big, fake smile, ignoring their stares at the bruises on her arms and face she never even attempted to cover. Emma's nails dug into his palm as he struggled to break free, giving her his best comforting smile.

Their foster mother didn't give him a second look as he muttered quietly about forgetting something, ducking out of the room to the telephone he'd seen the day before in the living room. Quiet, desperate words were left on the voicemail that answered his call, and only a few hours passed before a knock came at the door.

As he helped Emma pack her small bag of belongings, he tried desperately to ignore her broken little cries.

"Hey," he whispered, glancing at the doorway to ensure they weren't being watched. "Hey, Emmie, it's okay, we'll see each other again."

Four year old eyes that had seen far too much swam in heartbroken tears. "We won't," she whimpered, clinging to his thin hip. "Everybody leaves me!"

"Not me, Emmie. I'll find you, I promise."

He could tell she didn't believe him as she finally let him go, picking up her bag of clothes and colouring books that wouldn't close over the only stuffed animal she owned, a big, white teddy bear she kept wrapped in a knitted baby blanket that bore her name in purple script.

He sighed, bending under the weight of his promise to this little girl he'd barely known twenty four hours, her attachment to him speaking volumes to the life of abandonment she'd led to this point.

"A promise is a promise, Emmie," he whispered the last words his brother had shared with him into the little girl's ear. With a nod he picked up the worn copy of Wuthering Heights he'd kept close to his heart for over a year, his last piece of his loving mother, his last connection to his blood family. "Here," he whispered, tucking it into the bag, wrapping her teddy's arms around it gently. "Keep this 'til we see each other again, then you can give it back, 'kay?"

Her eyes betrayed her disbelief, her body stiffening with the betrayal he never wanted to commit, an emptiness in her gaze that no four year old should have, but her tears disappeared as she nodded, shrugging. "'Kay."

He tried not to think too hard on how broken her little voice sounded, or the way she refused to look at him as they were taken to separate cars, one heading to a girl's temporary residence, one heading to a boy's home. It wasn't until later that night that he realized he'd never even told her his name; he'd only just been introduced as her new big brother when the man came home and their worlds shattered around them.

Somehow, he doubted the next time they crossed paths she'd even remember the boy she'd known a day. That thought made his heart ache in a way not even losing Liam had done – a slow, throbbing pull that spread through his body and filled his dreams with images of eerily empty, broken green eyes.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little review box down below; please don't make me chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you say?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It
> 
> Author: Roguie etc…
> 
> Part: 2/?
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time
> 
> Characters: Emma/Killian
> 
> World: AU Modern
> 
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I'm weak like that.
> 
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, all the bad things you'd expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.
> 
> Spoilers: It's AU, so not likely.
> 
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.
> 
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.
> 
> A/N: Holy crumbs! The support you guys are showing for little Emmie and her blue eyed savior is astounding. As you can well imagine, two years have passed in the lives of our little ones, and they're quite different from whom we met in the first part of this. Bet you can see a bit of our pirate come through in this cocky 9 year old as he captains the school playground. :P~ But maybe only a flash of our strong, stubborn Ems. Perhaps someone can put her on the path that leads to her strength and conviction?

~~~?~~~

He flew through the playground as if he hadn't a care in the world. To look at him, no one would know that beneath the long sleeved shirts he wore without fail, beneath the heavy jeans that covered him from hip to ankle, beneath the cocky grin and saucy blue eyes lay the evidence of the lies he told just to fit into this world of happy children.

He dominated the swings, pushing himself higher than any other boy of nine would dare to go. The way the playground was set up, he was the king of the world; kindergarten through grade threes were the only grades allowed on this particular part of the school yard. The fourth graders through sixth graders had their own playground, with basketball nets and soccer fields in place of swing sets and slides. The separation was an attempt at supporting the school's zero tolerance for bullying; keeping the older kids away from the little kids would cut down on bully related injuries. Or so they told themselves when they went home at night, sitting around their tables with their perfect families, their smiling children, their flawless lives that nothing bad had ever touched.

The rage that bubbled up inside him was well hidden beneath his cloak of untouchability. When he went home, well, this home anyway, he was lucky if a scrap of dinner would be tossed his way. His packed lunches consisted of the crusts cut off his "family's" birth children's lovingly packaged sandwiches. The same children who taunted him for his lack of loving parents, the same children who cornered him, using him as a punching bag as they laughed, leaving him curled in a corner aching and sometimes bleeding, never daring to fight back. Not again. Not after the last time. No, he took his beatings silently and still managed to smile at their parents, shrugging off their attacks. He knew how bad it could be out there, what could happen if the next home was as bad as his last home, and he wasn't risking being moved over a few bruises.

His ever sharp mind noticed when the rest of the school kids stopped staring at him in awe, turning almost as one to regard the front of the school with undisguised curiosity.

"New kid," he heard murmured to his left.

Poor kid was in for it, he thought to himself, starting a new school in April. No matter what grade he was in, he'd be lucky if anyone talked to him before school was let out for summer. He knew this for a fact, having started at too many new schools to count, at all sorts of different times in the school year. He'd been lucky to join this school just after Christmas break. The kids were more forgiving if you started after a vacation.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" another murmur came, this time from the right.

"Girl," came the snarled response from the left, a kid sitting up on top of the wooden play house that sat in the center of their playground.

A series of groans came from the boys, a number of them immediately losing interest and turning back to playing whatever games in which they'd been involved before the door to the principal's office had opened.

A few of the girls watched longer, their loud whisperings meeting his ears easily from where he swung behind them.

"Baby," one whispered.

"First grade, probably," another whispered.

"Ugh, we never have new girls our age," came a sharp whine.

"Think she's got a story?"

He laughed then, drawing the attention of the pack back upon him as he swung higher and higher before leaping off the swing at its highest arc, landing amongst them with a flourish of his arms and a low bow.

"New kids always have a story," he gave the girls a crooked grin and a cock of his eyebrow, letting them know he'd heard every word of their quiet conversation. "Not gonna get to hear it 'less you ask, though."

A lot of shrugging moved through the group with quiet mutterings of, "Not gonna ask a baby first grader what her deal is, why would I care?"

He shrugged back in response, leaning down to grab his jacket off the ground, slinging it over his shoulder as he began the long trek across the playground to where the principal was pointing out the play areas to the little blonde hiding behind his legs. The principal's lips turned down in to a scowl when he saw the boy approach, lifting an eyebrow at the boy in curiosity. He returned the principal's lifted eyebrow, which earned him a slow, methodical smile from the older man.

"Killian Jones!"

There was no need to yell, he was only a few feet away. Killian sighed as he walked up, a false politeness on his lips. "Yes, Mr. Johnson?"

"We have a new student today," the principal continued on, trying to tear the poor kid from his leg. Obviously the girl wasn't into meeting new people.

"Yeah, we kinda noticed. Sir." He added the sir as an after thought, trying desperately not to roll his eyes. "Kinda why I'm here."

"So what, you're the ambassador of the playground, now, Mr. Jones?"

"Meh, whatever works, right, Mr. J?" Killian grinned at him there, utterly unable to keep the cocky confidence out of his tone, earning himself a dark look from his principal.

"Right," Mr. Johnson glared down at him, finally managing to pry his newest ward off his leg and shove her towards Killian. "Killian Jones, Emma Swan. Mr. Jones, if you'll take over showing Miss Swan where the acceptable play areas are for a child of her grade, I must return to my work related duties." He shook his head as he looked down at the tiny blonde, frowning. "Miss Swan, I will be sending home a letter in your school bag this evening advising your parents of bell times. In the future, I'd ask that you ensure they see that you have arrived at class before the bells. It will prevent any further disruption of my days."

With that, he turned on his heel and reentered the school, not looking back to see if Killian had indeed turned to the new girl.

Fortunately, Killian recognized the uncertainty in the child's frame as she trembled beside him, her eyes on the hardtack under her feet.

"Hey, I'm Killian, obviously," he grinned down at her, blue eyes dancing, one eyebrow lifted as he waited to see if she'd look up from the mass of blonde hair that hid her from his view. "Damn, you got a lotta hair, girl," he grinned, reaching out to push a bit of it over her shoulder.

She jumped a mile at the touch of his hand, bringing a frown to his little lips as he peered down at her.

"Jeez, I'm not gonna hurt you, kid," he muttered, knowing all too well the reasons that could lay behind such a visceral reaction to such a little touch.

"'Kay," came her little voice from underneath all that hair, tiny, broken, and terrified; instant recognition slammed into Killian's body, his blue eyes opening wide, memories of the tiny girl he'd known for only hours flooding his small frame. "Emmie?" he murmured quietly, dropping to his knees in front of her, trying to look into her eyes through the mass of her hair.

She shrugged quietly, "Emma," she answered, still refusing to look at him.

"No," Killian answered firmly, "Emmie."

Her shoulders stiffened and her head snapped up, her green eyes flooding with instant defiance, a fire burning her gaze that he was so grateful to see. She wasn't completely broken. "Nobody calls me Emmie," she answered, glaring down at him as he kneeled before her.

Killian shrugged, grinning up at her. "Yeah, well I do." He lifted an eyebrow. "What'cha gonna do about it, Emmie?" he challenged, teasingly. "Smother me with your hair?"

Hurt flashed across her face, and Killian instantly regretted teasing her. He reached out, this time letting her watch his hands as they moved towards her face, pushing the long strands out of her way.

"Just kidding, Em," he smiled softly. "All boys in your house?"

She offered him a little shrug, never taking her eyes off his face. "How'd you know?"

Killian grinned wide, standing up and pulling her into his side, turning to push her towards the entrance to the school. "Coz all my foster mums who're used to boys always sucked at girls' hair."

He felt her stiffen again before relaxing, a deep breath rushing out of her body, all pretense gone as she followed him to the girl's bathroom, letting him push her inside, following her in and locking the door behind them. "Don't wanna get in trouble, do we?" he grinned as she watched him lock the door. "It is the GIRLs bathroom, y'know… Principal Johnson will kick my butt if he catches me in here."

"Then why…?" Her little voice trailed off as she realized she was asking why, something she'd been warned repeatedly not to do. Immediately she swallowed thickly, looking down at the ugly green tiles that covered the bathroom floor. "Sorry."

"What's to be sorry for?" He grinned at her, "Except, y'know, meeting your entire class with your hair looking like you did it yourself."

Emma's lip trembled instantly, and Killian groaned inwardly.

"Shit, you did it yourself?"

She shrugged, blushing deep at both the use of a forbidden word and at his obvious embarrassment.

"Yeah well, the dad I had before this one used to always tell me my mouth was a train wreck; he once told me if he cut out my tongue I'd prolly never get in trouble again." He lifted an eyebrow, curving up one corner of his mouth, coaxing an uncertain smile out of her as he stuck his tongue out at her. "He was prolly right, but hey, what'ch'a gonna do?"

He dug through his bag, pulling out the brush he'd taken from his foster sister's bedroom that morning, grinning wide as he remembered her shrieking as she tore the house apart looking for the tool. The beating he'd take from her tonight was so gonna be worth it. Without giving Emma a chance to react, Killian moved behind her, pressing a hand onto her shoulder and holding her steady. He brought the brush to her hair and slowly, methodically, began working through piece by piece, brushing through the mats and tangles that obviously no one had bothered caring for in quite some time.

Fifteen minutes passed as he struggled to work through her waist length hair, finally separating it enough that he was able to pull it back into a smooth pony tail, securing it with an elastic he had wrapped around his shoe. So what if the sole of his shoe was coming off and it would make an annoying flapping noise as he walked down the hallway now. All that mattered was putting Emma together before the other girls got a look at her.

When the warning bell for lunch ending rang, he was just about finished, pulling the pony tail tight and allowing the ends of it to flow out in the wavy curls that would normally dominate her blonde hair.

He grinned as he turned her to face the mirror, lifting an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know, I'm perfect." He wagged his eyebrows at her, teasing her as she giggled slightly, turning quickly to face the door when he heard footsteps in the hallway. "Now we just gotta get outta here and get you to your class before…" The second bell rang, and Killian sighed. "Okay, new plan… run!"

Emma laughed as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the door, darting down the hallway to the half of the school that housed the lower grades. "Who you got as a teacher, Emmie?"

Emma shrugged and reached into her coat pocket, holding out a crumpled schedule for him to read. "Mrs. Finkle? Cool! I heard she was pretty good." He watched as Emma visibly relaxed while he walked her to the right classroom. "Want me to meet you here after school? I can walk you home… y'know, if your family isn't gonna pick you up or nothing."

Emma looked at the door to her class and looked back at him, sadly. "'Kay… I got kinda lost coming here today, s'why I was late."

"Your mum didn't walk you to school? Or drive you? Or anything?"

Emma shrugged again. "I should'a walked faster… I… I couldn't keep up with the big kids 'n I got lost."

Killian frowned, shaking his head slowly. "I'll walk you home every day, Emmie, and I won't leave you behind," he said, firmly before opening the door and ushering her inside the room. "Mrs. Finkle? This is Emma Swan, she's new here."

With an encouraging smile, Killian pushed the little girl who once could have been his baby sister towards her new teacher, leaning down to whisper, "I'll see you later," before turning and taking off down the hall, slamming into his own classroom ten minutes late for class.

"Mr. Jones," his teacher glared down at him, causing him to step back slightly. "Obviously you don't consider my class worth eleven minutes of your time, perhaps you'll be more inclined to join us on time after spending an hour with me, tonight."

Panic flittered across Killian's face, thoughts of Emma being left alone after he'd promised her he'd pick her up from class causing his heart to stutter in his chest. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Batton," he said with as much honesty as he could force into his voice without sounding sarcastic. "Mr. Johnson wanted me to show the new girl the school 'n I just dropped her off at her class 'n I ran the whole way back here, please, sir, I really didn't mean to this time."

Perhaps if he'd been less of a difficulty in the weeks prior, Mr. Batton would have looked the other way, instead, Killian felt the touch of hard fingers to the back of his neck as he was led to a desk at the very back of the room and sat down far away from the rest of the students.

"Your reasons aside, Mr. Jones, you will be joining me here for an hour after class. Now, you've interrupted my day enough for the moment, I'll be grateful to get back to my lesson."

Killian shrunk into his seat, groaning to himself. He was about to let Emma down a second time, and for the first time in his ugly life, he hated himself.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. This muse's price is that little review box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you say?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It
> 
> Author: Roguie etc…
> 
> Part: 3/?
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time
> 
> Characters: Emma/Killian
> 
> World: AU Modern
> 
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I'm weak like that.
> 
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, all the bad things you'd expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.
> 
> Spoilers: It's AU, so not likely.
> 
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.
> 
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.
> 
> A/N: I reiterate my Holy Crumbs! statement from yesterday – I have never seen one of my stories accumulate so many favs, likes, kudos, etc so fast in my existence. To those of you asking why I'm writing this, I have no answer for you. It seemed like something to do, so I'm doing it. How long will they stay this age? It depends on what story has to be told for this age – at least one more chapter at 6 and 9, and then we'll have to see how long it takes to find each other again. How fast will I update this? No clue, right now I'm feeling it – all the reviews, likes, etc that come in on it kind of fuel my commitment to it – which is why you've gotten three parts in two days. A plan is slowly starting to come together and I know next week I'll have some time to write – whether the muse leans to this fic or to the adult Emma/Killian AU I'm working on, however, that's entirely up to her indecisive nature. Until then, I hope you keep enjoying… and yes, I agree… Poor little Emmie. I can hardly wait for Killian to grow up and truly be able to help her. First he has to help himself.

~~~?~~~

Killian Jones had known intense panic in his short life. He'd felt the cruel grip of fear on his heart as he held his mother's hand while she wasted away from the cancer that couldn't be cut from her body. He'd felt the aching burn of betrayal and fear every time he looked into his father's eyes and the man would raise a fist in his direction, beating the boy blue for the simple crime of having his mother's eyes. He'd felt terror the moment Liam put himself between their father and him, allowing himself to be beat to the ground, laying bleeding and broken at Killian's feet while their father screamed in rage at what he'd done. He'd felt the powerful hold of an unbreakable panic as he and Liam were separated, Liam to a home for teenagers, Killian to the first of many foster homes, knowing they were likely to never see each other again. He'd hidden from angry foster parents, he'd worried how to stop the ache of hunger in his tummy when no food was provided to him, he'd cried miserably as he was taken from good homes knowing the next home would likely be something out of a nightmare. He'd woken in cold sweats from the night terrors that plagued his very existence.

He'd known every source of fear, panic, terror and misery available to a nine year old boy, but he'd never known the panic that gripped him now.

An hour after the bell rang, after cleaning erasers, chalkboards, putting away books and writing lines for a man that detested his rebellious personality, Killian tore down the hallway to the little kid's end of the school, hoping, praying even that she would still be waiting.

His heart fell through the floor, clenching in his chest as he realized the hallway was empty.

With trembling fingers, Killian knocked on the classroom door, hoping against hope Mrs. Finkle was still in the room. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when the classroom door opened and he looked up into Emma's teacher's eyes.

"Mrs. Finkle? Is Emma still here? I was s'posed to meet her but Mr. Batton gave me detention."

The older woman's eyes softened as she smiled down at him, shaking her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Killian, but Emma left ten minutes ago."

His face fell, his bright blue eyes stormy with sadness as he hung his head. "Oh." He breathed in a deep swallow of air and nodded quietly to himself. "'Kay, thanks anyways."

He turned to leave when the teacher called him back quietly. "If it helps any, Killian, I watched her leave. She went through the south door and walked across the senior playground. She likely lives somewhere that direction. She wasn't walking quickly, so if you run…"

"Thanks Mrs. Finkle!" Killian yelped, already dashing down the hallway to the south door, not even pausing as he hit the door's release bar and the large piece of metal slammed open against the side of the school with a resounding bang.

He shot across the school ground, pushing his legs for as much power he could muster, clearing the playground and hitting the pathway that cut through to the small houses that backed onto the school. He hit the exit to the street and stopped suddenly, panting, looking up and down in both directions, breathing a distinct sigh of relief as he caught sight of long blonde hair tied up in a messy pony tail disappearing around the corner just ahead of him.

"EMMA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, pushing himself back into a run, lungs burning, legs aching as he forced himself to move faster. "EMMA! WAIT UP!"

He ignored the looks he was getting from people out on their lawns, ignored the giggles coming from the group of girls on the other side of the sidewalk, ignored everything as he charged after the little girl he'd managed to disappoint twice in less than two days of knowing her in their lives.

With harsh, panting, labored breaths, he finally caught up to her, catching her elbow and spinning her around. "Em... Emmie, why… why didn't you wait?" He panted, bending at the waist and gripping his knees for support when he was sure she wouldn't take flight the moment his eyes were off her.

She shrugged, big green eyes wide as she watched him struggle for breath before glancing down at the sidewalk under her feet. "Didn't think you were comin'." Her little voice was laced with sadness and guilt as she toed at a rock at the edge of the path.

"I told you I was," he answered with a frown, finally catching his breath well enough to straighten up.

"Everyone lies," she replied with another shrug in a tone far too matter of fact for a six year old.

"Yeah, well, I don't," Killian huffed, reaching down to grab her hand, ignoring the startled flinch that ran through her, only tightening his fingers around her smaller ones and holding on. "'Least I won't lie to you, Emmie. I promise."

He knew she didn't believe him, but she smiled anyway, a small, sad curve of her lips that in no way reached her eyes. "'Kay."

"So, where do you live anyway?"

He chatted with her quietly as they walked the long blocks to her house, watching her carefully for triggers that made her pull away from him, memorizing every flinch, every defensive reaction, every threatened tear, realizing that the phone call he'd made so many years ago had done nothing to improve Emma's situation. It seemed that she'd suffered through the same crappy foster situation that he'd been faced with; she just wasn't big enough yet to hide her misery from the rest of the world. Not like him.

With a deep breath, dreading the answer, Killian stopped outside the house Emma indicated. "Is this home okay?"

She shrugged a little, looking up at the windows of her house quietly. "They got food, so it's okay."

"Yeah? What about the mom and dad?"

She shrugged again, biting her lip, trembling slightly, making Killian's little heart pound in his chest.

"You got bruises?"

She shook her head but tugged at the sleeve of her little pink sweater, telling Killian instantly that she was lying. He'd made the same move himself a hundred times or better. His blue eyes darkened with anger and his little cheek twitched as he ground his teeth together to keep from snapping.

"You got your own room?"

She nodded, this time smiling a little, her green eyes lighting up with excitement. "Yep, 'n the boys aren't allowed to come in, coz they break everything. My teddy gets to sleep on my bed with me, 'n I got my own pillow 'n everything!"

"Yeah? You got lotsa stuff?" Killian forced a smile onto his face, keeping her talking, her excitement taking the bite off his anger.

"I got a teddy, 'n some clothes, 'n my last mommy gave me some pretty hair clips, 'n I got some books."

"Cool! What kinda books?"

She shrugged, looking back up at her window. "Um, I got coloring books, 'n Max 'n Ruby books, 'n some comic books I got to keep when they got forgot, 'n a big words book but I dunno what it's about coz no one wanted to read it to me."

Killian's smile lit up like the sun as she spoke, his eyes sparkling, his heart racing. "Yeah? Do you remember where you got your word book?"

She shrugged, biting her lip, finally looking up into his big blue eyes. "Kinda, I… I think my first brother?"

"Do you remember him?" Killian pushed, grinning even wider as he grabbed both her hands, squeezing them tightly.

Her voice dropped to a whisper as she shook her head. "I remember he protected me from an angry daddy."

Killian sighed softly, squeezing her hands again, softer this time. "Do you get a lotta angry daddies?"

"Not angry like that daddy. That daddy was really, really angry."

"Yeah, he was pretty mad, but least he wasn't mad at you right? Just at the mom, 'n your brother?"

She gasped a little, cocking her head to the side. "How'd you know?"

Killian grinned down at her, nudging her with his shoulder. "'Coz no one forgets hiding under the stairs for a whole night." He watched as her whole face suddenly lit up, her little mouth falling open in a surprised gasp. He winked at her quickly, "Anyway, I never read the book neither; it was my real Mama's… maybe we can read it together?"

Her little voice was quiet and filled with such a stunned awe that Killian found his cheeks turning pink from the instant hero worship that brightened her pretty green eyes. "'Kay."

Both kids jumped as the front door to her house flew open, and a very obviously angry woman came to stand on the front porch. "Emma Swan!" she snapped, making the little girl flinch back into Killian's slight frame, his arms tightening around her reflexively. "Get your ass in the house, now!"

A whimper crossed her lips but ever the obedient child, Emma stepped forward, ignoring Killian's hold on her hand, tugging only when he refused to let her go. With great reluctance, Killian loosened his fingers around hers, glaring at the woman, refusing to flinch under her returned glare.

As the door slammed shut with a bang behind Emma, Killian couldn't help but to listen to the woman as her voice rose to a shriek, every word clearly heard through the open windows. "Would you like to explain to me why I'm getting calls from your principal telling me you skipped the entire morning of school? Or why two hours after school is over I find you bringing strange boys to my house? Is that the kind of girl you are Emma? IS IT?!"

Killian wished he could have been shocked by the noises that followed: the resonating sound of skin against skin, the sharp little shriek that instantly cut off, the thud of something heavy slamming into wood, and then the silence that terrified him to the point of tears.

He wished he could have been surprised when he waited out front of her house the next morning until long after they should have left to be on time for school, leaving him no choice but to run the entire way and barely making it into his seat before Mr. Batton closed the door.

He wished he was older, smarter, or stronger for her when she finally did open her front door, three days later, and walked silently up to him, the bruising on her cheek faded to a shadow that no one but he would notice, her eyes so dull and lifeless that he almost flinched away from her on instinct. His cheek twitched, his blue eyes were dark and stormy, but he put his arm around her shoulder and tugged her into him, biting his tongue sharply as she gasped and winced at his touch.

"Sorry, Emmie," he murmured ten minutes later, wishing like hell that he had something better to offer her.

She shrugged. "Will you do my hair for me again?" she asked simply, both of them staring straight ahead as they walked across the school yard towards the building.

"Yeah," he sighed.

His little heart broke instantly as she smiled. "'Kay."

~~~TBC~~~

Remember much like magic all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little review box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it seems such a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you say?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It  
> Author: Roguie etc…  
> Part: 4/?  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> World: AU Modern  
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I’m weak like that.  
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
> Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
> A/N: Um. I apologize for this chapter. I don’t know how committed you guys are to these little people, but, yeah, my muse is a horrible bitch and she made me cry. While I was writing this. At work. I looked like an idiot. Anyway, here’s the last part for today – I’ll probably have more up on Monday for you, if my muse lets me wait that long. Don’t kill me. Please.

~~~?~~~

 

Killian Jones prided himself in the fact that not once in three months did he break his word to his little Emma. Every morning he left his house early to wait across the street from her own, ducking behind a tree if her foster mother bothered to come out of the house with her, hanging back until the older children that lived with Emma were out of sight. They always left her behind, expecting her six year old legs to be able to keep up with ten and twelve year old strides, but once Killian pushed his way into her morning routine, it didn’t matter as much, anymore.

Her smile was always brilliant when she’d catch sight of him, often times her tiny fingers kept busy picking leaves and twigs out of his hair that he’d acquired from hiding in the bushes. He took comfort in the fact she always seemed to relax as soon as he took her hand, both doing their best to ignore the fresh bruises that would invariably appear on one or the other of them.

Every morning he walked her past the kids on the playground, shooting scathing looks their way if any of them gathered up enough courage to comment on his friendship with the broken little girl. They always took the same path to the girl’s washroom, and he always pulled a brush through her hair, sorting the strands with care, some days putting it up in a pony tail for her, some days braiding it into pig tails for her. She always looked to him with gratitude, grinning her big toothy grin excitedly when he was finished, filled with more confidence from a simple task than he’d seen in her at any other time.

They made their own routines, had their own special time. The day she turned seven, he walked her home on a different route, taking her through a nearby park. He made her stand in the middle of the park with her eyes closed, completely trusting as she giggled and blushed while he ran around gathering flowers from different flower beds. When she opened her eyes it was to a huge bouquet of mismatched buds, all different colors, all different lengths, and happy tears fell down her cheeks as she flung herself into his arms, all but crushing the ugly mess of flowers between them.

Years later he’d kick himself for saying it, but as he patted her back, rolling his eyes and nudging her out of his arms to try and rescue her flowers from her crushing hug, he grinned down at her, scratching behind his ear with embarrassment. “C’mon, Emmie, it’s no big deal. It’s what any guy’d do for his little sister.”

Her eyes grew huge in her little face, a resounding awe filling her gaze as she stared up at him. “Really? I’m your little sister?”

He shrugged and grinned, kicking a bit of dirt before reaching out for her hand and pulling her back onto the path that would lead them home. “Well, yeah, ‘course you are.”

Between them they had zero family beyond each other; a simple word like sister meant more to Emma than any flowers could have ever meant, but still, she snuck them into her house that night, hiding them up in her room, watching every day as they grew older and dryer until she was forced to take one of the blooms and put it between the pages of the book Killian had given to her when she was four. The rest were thrown out the second her foster mother found them, a heavy scolding given to her for bringing dead things into the house, but even the bruises that appeared the next day on her tiny wrists could do nothing to dim the happiness she felt every time she cracked open that book and looked down at the little once purple flower that lay within.

After that day, Killian found himself rolling his eyes more and more often as he caught her telling Mrs. Finkle that she was waiting for her brother to walk her home, telling the janitor that caught them in the washroom one morning that her brother was helping her braid her hair, or telling the kids that picked on her that when her brother found out they’d be sorry. He laughed at her over use of the word brother, but knew if he’d had the chance to be with Liam, he’d have been the same. Instead, he let her have her moment, slinging an arm over her shoulders every night on the way home, “C’mon, sis,” always on his lips, making her smile that much bigger.

He promised he’d be there for her through anything. He promised that he’d never leave her again. He promised he’d always, always be her big brother, and until the morning of his tenth birthday, he kept every promise he made to her.

The day started out normal enough. He took a punch in the shoulder from one of the teenagers that drove him into the staircase railing, making him wince. He ignored a snotty, “So what if it’s your birthday? It’s not like anyone cares,” from one of the girls as she pushed past him, making him miss the last step on the staircase and fall to his hands and knees onto the ceramic floor. His foster mother seemed genuinely nice, actually offering him an entire sandwich in his lunch with a juice box. Killian beamed up at her happily, offering her a sincere thank you, knowing with this much food he would have enough to share with Emma who never, ever had a lunch on school days. He was out the door and on the way to Emma’s with a big grin on his face ten minutes earlier than normal, dodging one last hit from his “brother” on his way down the driveway. They were on their last two weeks of school and soon they would have the entire summer to spend as they wanted.

As Killian walked the ten minutes to Emma’s house, he couldn’t stop the bounce in his step. Summer meant freedom. None of the parents ever cared what he did during the day as long as he was out of the house and not being brought home by the police. He figured he and Emma would spend their days at the park between their houses and the school; maybe they would even get to read his mother’s book together. His grin grew wider and wider as he broke into a jog, turning onto Emma’s street far earlier than normal, knowing he’d have to wait for her to come out but not really caring.

Four houses down from Emma’s is when he heard the screams. Tiny little girl screams filled with a terror that shot right through his body and froze him in place.

“Emmie?”

He stood frozen for what felt like forever, his arms and legs refusing to move, his face draining of all blood, his expression horrified as he watched her door swing open and two men in suits carrying a screaming, writhing child between them. Her hair was a mess; nobody had bothered brushing it after she’d woken up that morning. She was still wearing her little nightgown, a tear in the white skirt from where it split as she began kicking out at the men who held her tightly in their grip. He tore his eyes off of her, finally noticing the black van parked in front of her house, the unmistakable logo of the children’s welfare society on both sides and the back.

She was being moved.

On one hand, Killian’s heart burst with relief. Emma was getting out of that house; with any kind of luck she would land some place nicer. On the other hand, his entire body felt like it was being torn in two. In minutes they would have her in that van and she would disappear into the system; there was an astoundingly terrifying chance he would never, ever see her again.

Her terrified eyes caught sight of him as he stood frozen in shock, the panicked look on his face doing nothing to calm her as she redoubled her efforts to escape.

“KILLIAN!!!!!” 

Her scream pierced his brain, tears filled his eyes as he began running towards her just as she twisted so hard the men weren’t able to hold on, dropping her to her hands and knees. She was up and moving before they were able to react, flinging herself into Killian’s arms, holding onto him in a death grip as the men turned to face him.

“Please don’t let them take me, Killian, please don’t let them take me, please please please!” she cried into his chest, holding him so tightly he knew her little fingers would leave bruises in the morning.

He stared down at her helplessly, holding her as she sobbed against him, his own tears flowing freely knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop this from happening.

“Shh, Emmie,” he whispered, too afraid to speak louder, knowing how badly his voice would break and betray how completely he shared her terror. “Shh, it’s a good thing, sis, now you’ll go some place better, right?”

She shook her head into him, tears soaking through his shirt. “No! No! I don’t wanna go, Killian, I don’t wanna go! I can’t leave you!!”

He swallowed hard, looking up to see the men approaching slower now, watching as the wrecked little boy stroked his hand down her hair and nodded. “I know, Emmie, I know you don’t wanna go. You’re not leaving me, I promise. You just gotta go some place better. Hey, one of my foster dads used to say I was like a bad penny, always turning up under foot, so you’ll see me again.” 

He tried to smile through his tears; he’d promised never to lie to her, but he couldn’t help it, not when soon they were going to make it worse and pull her out of his arms.

“How about this, sis? How about we do your hair real pretty today? Real pretty for your new mum, coz she’s gonna love you so much this time.”

Her wobbly little voice as she finally looked up at him, her face a mess, eyes swollen, cheeks and nose red, and still the prettiest little thing he’d ever seen. “Really?”

He shrugged, grinning down at her. “’Course really.”

Killian’s eyes pleaded with the men waiting for her, begging for a few more minutes, moving her to sit down on the curb as he kneeled behind her, getting out her brush and slowly beginning to work through her matted hair. Strand by strand, he brushed, brushed until his fingers ached with it, until her hair was absolutely perfect.

“Nobody’s ever loved me,” she murmured sadly, her breathing heavy with panic and grief, her voice so sad and broken.

“Lie,” he grinned at her, kissing the top of her head before pulling her hair back into two sections, carefully braiding each piece perfectly. “I love you.”

By the time he finished tying off her braids, her sobs had turned into silent tears, but she was able to stand and walk back towards the men calmly. She stuttered half way there, looking back up at him, her throat swelling with the fresh tears that were building second by second.

“I love you, too, Killian!” she finally sobbed out, pressing her face back to his chest, forcing him to blink back his own fresh tears as he held her once more. “I didn’t get to give you flowers!” she finally whimpered.

“Huh?” he tried to laugh; instead it came out more like a confused grunt, tied all up in the choking sobs that wanted to escape his throat.

“It’s your birthday,” she cried, “And I didn’t get to give you flowers like you gave me!”

He laughed then, swallowing and hugging her close. “S’okay, Emmie, boys don’t get flowers anyway. ‘Sides, you gave me the best present, like ever, already.”

“I did?”

“Mmhmm,” he grinned, “I get to know that my baby sister’s gonna go to a new home tonight where you’re not gonna be hurt coz of something stupid like hanging out with me, ‘n that’s better than any old flowers either of us could pick.”

“I’d rather hang out with you,” she said softly, wiping her face with the back of her hand as they turned and started walking towards the van.

He helped her climb into the van, glaring at the men as they tried to shuffle him out of the way, refusing to move as he helped her with her seat belt. “Do you have Teddy? And all your clothes? And our… our book?” He fought down the fresh tears, smiling at her instead as she nodded.

“Teddy has our book.”

“’Kay, then you’re all ready.” He smiled at her, smoothing a hand over the top of her head, tugging on a braid. “An awfully big adventure, right?”

“Please don’t go!” she cried, reaching out to grab onto him, but he’d already stepped away.

“It’s not me leaving this time, Emmie,” he whispered, shaking his head, smiling through tears he could no longer hide.

“I don’t want to!”

“And that’s why I’m not mad at you, sis. I’ll find you again, y’know. You can’t hide from me forever.” He grinned. She cried.

“Love you!” she whimpered as the men stepped between them and closed the door to the van, cutting off her view of the only family she’d ever truly known.

“Love you, too, Ems,” he murmured back, knowing she couldn’t hear him.

He watched that black van move down the street, turning at the end, taking Emma out of his life only months after he’d let her in. He didn’t go to school that day; instead, he sat in front of Emma’s old house, picking at the rocks in the side walk, not even bothering to hide when the other kids came home.

He stayed there for hours longer, watching the sky turn dark, watching the stars come out, watching the world carry on as if two little broken hearts didn’t matter at all.

They found him somewhere around midnight, still just sitting, watching her house as if being there would make her come back, even though he knew that would never happen, and it was for the best. He didn’t speak to a single person for three days afterwards. A week later the black van pulled up in front of his house too. He went without a fight.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you say?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Life of It  
Author: Roguie etc…  
Part: 5/?  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
Characters: Emma/Killian  
World: AU Modern  
Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I’m weak like that.  
Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
A/N: I promise no tears for this part! A bit of a time jump for them, a little bit older, a little bit wiser, a little bit more prone to social interference. How happy would a little pre teen Emmie be to see a teenaged Killian grinning down at her three years after we left her?

~~~?~~~

 

There was nothing he hated more than being bounced foster homes only a few weeks to the end of the school year. For some reason, fate seemed to think it was pretty amusing to find him a new family right around his birthday, every single year. 

His last home had been pretty decent. When he woke up on his thirteenth birthday, the mother had put together a pancake breakfast for him. There were balloons all over the house, presents on the table, all sorts of little treats shoved into his school bag for the day. He’d been pretty happy for the eight months he’d been with them. Still, when the black van pulled up three days later and the whispers of the hushed conversations between the aid workers and his foster parents worked their way down the hall to where he’d been sitting and eating breakfast, he knew better than to argue. With a sigh, he put his empty plates in the sink and moved quietly up to his room, packing up his clothes, his school books, the camera they’d given him for his birthday, and the few other cool things he’d managed to hang onto. By the time they came to tell him it was time to go, he was already struggling down the stairs with his two suitcases and a blank look on his face. He allowed his foster mother to hug him, thanking her for everything, his spine ramrod straight against the tears in her eyes as she held him just a little longer than normal. He took the pat to the back from his foster father, noting the older man’s own misty eyes, and nodding to himself. Whatever kid got placed here next would be a lucky little bugger.

He’d known better than to get attached to that family, they were too good to be true. He was positive this move had nothing to do with him, something in the system said it was time for him to be moving on, but still it weighed heavy on his young heart. Another family let down, another move that was out of his control.

His new family wasn’t too bad. He was the only child in a house with a much older couple. He’d smiled at them politely, thanked them for showing him to his room, and took every effort to stay out of their way as he settled in to his newest temporary home. As there were only ten days left in the school year, his foster parents didn’t see any point in enrolling him; he’d be graduating out of middle school at the end of this term anyway. Instead, they spoke to the school board and had him passed through grade eight, explaining the situation and how they thought it would be better to help him settle in. A few pieces of paperwork were signed, and Killian was officially on summer vacation.

That didn’t stop him from wandering towards the school at three o’clock, however, wanting to see what the kids in this neighborhood were like. He’d be spending his entire summer alone if he didn’t find at least one kid to talk to in the next few days.

The school was surrounded by a four foot high rock wall. With a grin, Killian pulled himself up onto the top of the wall, walking the length of it back and forth as he waited for the bell to ring. Just before it was time for school to let out, he plunked himself down next to the gate, crossing his legs and sitting up high, ready to flash his killer grin at any kid who thought to talk to him.

Middle school was different than elementary school; when the bell rang, the kids didn’t pile out in a huge lump, instead they came out in smaller groups. He watched the groups carefully, muttering to himself over what drew each little clique of children together. “Airheads,” he muttered as he watched a group of pretty blonde girls walk by, flashing a dazzling smile in their direction, making them giggle. “Jocks,” he nodded, as the next group came by, all boys, all following the pretty blondes but staying just far enough away to show they weren’t together. For this group it was a chin lift to acknowledge them as they moved beyond him. “Rockers,” he grinned, a mixed group of boys and girls coming into view; one actually carried a guitar across his back. Killian made a mental note to approach him the next day, sensing something kindred with that particular crew. With this group, he managed a quiet, “How’s it going?” as they walked past, earning him a few nods, one stopping to fist bump him as they passed. 

More children filed out, but these ones were alone or in groups of two. “Loners,” Killian murmured, grinning. Loners were always fun to befriend; they could always be counted on to join in when he had some kind of wicked plan that usually ended up getting him moved to a new home. He didn’t feel guilty about it, though, after all, everyone needed a little excitement in their lives, and it wasn’t like their natural families were going to dump them. So, they had some fun, got in shit, and in the morning they’d have had a grand adventure and he’d have a new house. At least they got to live a little in the meanwhile.

He was eyeing the loners one by one, looking for the one that would likely suit him the best, when he heard the distinctive sound of flesh against flesh, and the pained grunt of a kid as he hit the ground.

“C’mon, Victor, try it again… I dare you!”

Killian found his eyes drawn to two kids standing behind a tree, just out of sight of the school, but from his vantage point on the wall, he could see them clearly. With a grin, he moved silently along the wall, getting closer and closer to them until he was able to sit right above them, elbows on his knees, watching the drama unfold.

“My brother says that girls don’t give signals that they want it if they don’t want it, so you’re just playing games with me!” A boy about Killian’s age began picking himself up off the ground, wiping dust and grass off his white khaki pants. Killian snorted quietly to himself; what kind of idiot parents put a boy in white pants?

“Yeah? Well you tell your stupid brother that he needs to teach you better, coz I wasn’t asking for your wormy lips to get anywhere near me, Victor Whale! That’s just… GROSS! UGH!” With another lightening fast move, the little blonde shoved at the boy, knocking him to his ass and adding insult to injury when she dumped what was left of her water bottle over his head.

With a huge grin, Killian began to applaud slowly. “That was impressive,” he grinned down at them. When the girl looked up, her big green eyes flashing annoyance at having been interrupted, Killian caught his breath. “Holy shit!” he murmured, his grin growing even wider.

Her little lips opened in a surprised gasp, her green eyes turning from stormy to amazement, her fingers releasing the water bottle to bounce off Victor’s head as she shrieked out the sharpest, girliest sound Killian had ever heard, and then she was climbing the wall to get to him.

“Em, what…?!” he managed to stutter out before he found himself flat on his back, wrapped in a hug so tight that she managed to squeeze the breath right out of him, leaving him gasping as she rocked herself back, perched across his thighs, and grinned down at him.

Finally, as she rested on top of him, her grin so big that her eyes danced with it, her cheeks began turning pink. “Hi,” she murmured, cocking her head to the side, suddenly shy.

“Hi, back,” he grinned up at her, shaking his head with amazement.

A groan came from below them and they twisted to look over the side of the wall, gazing down at Victor as he crawled to his feet one more time. “Gotta be careful with her,” he muttered, shaking like a dog to dry out his hair. “Her body says yes, yes, but her fists say no no.”

Killian’s eyes narrowed, his body stiffening under Emma’s; he’d just wrapped his fingers around her waist to lift her off of him when her own little head turned and she scowled down at the boy below them. “Grow up, Victor Whale. A girl’s got a right to say no, especially to little worms like you. Why don’t you go try your moves on Ruby?”

“Yeah, maybe I will. Don’t come crying back to me later, Emma, you had your chance.”

Emma sniffed and shuddered slightly, sticking out her tongue. “Don’t make me puke, Victor. I like this shirt.”

With a snort of disgust, the boy righted himself and stormed off across the school yard, leaving Killian to stare up at Emma in awe.

“Okay, who are you and what’ve you done with my sister?”

She giggled quietly, and then louder, until finally she fell against his shoulder, her arms tight around him, laughing until she had tears in her eyes. For a few minutes Killian just watched her, wondering if her brain had snapped sometime in the last three years, before shrugging and joining her laughing as they lay on top of the school wall.

Finally, her laughter calmed, and after a moment of silence she turned her body to lie next to him, propping her head up on one hand. “Wonder how long we have this time.”

He shrugged. “Just got here yesterday, so I should be good for at least three months. You?”

She sighed. “Since Christmas. I’m over six months now, so I dunno, maybe the rest of the summer?”

Killian nodded. “Look on the bright side, only another couple years ‘n you’ll be in high school; there’s only the three high schools in the city so even if we split now, odds are pretty good we’ll end up together then.”

“Yeah, two grades behind you.”

“Meh, you’re smart, take some advanced classes,” he grinned and nudged her.

“Yeah, so I’ll graduate at sixteen ‘n you’ll age out of the system, and then what?”

He shrugged, rolling to his back and staring up at the clear blue sky. “We’ll run away. Get jobs. Get a place. Y’know, stuff real people do.”

Emma laughed, but it wasn’t a happy sound, it was laced with a streak of disbelief and sarcasm that was far too harsh for ten year old lips. “Right, ‘cause you’ll really want your little sister hanging around when you finally get out of this.”

He shrugged, his eyebrows knitting together as he frowned. “Maybe I will.”

“Sure,” she smiled at him sadly before returning to her back to join his view of the clouds.

They had silence for just a few blissful minutes before a sharp shriek echoed across the school yard, making Emma roll her eyes.

“EMMA SWAN! Did you tell Victor Whale to kiss me?!!!”

Emma sighed, rolling onto her tummy to grin down at her best friend. “Did you mind?”

Ruby glared back up at her, one painted finger curling a strand of her long brown hair around it as she tapped her foot in annoyance. “Well, no, but still…”

“But still nothing, Rubes. He got a kiss, you got a kiss, I didn’t have to kiss anyone, it’s win win all around.”

Killian rolled over at that point, half on top of Emma as he peered down at her friend. “Hey, there. I’m Killian Jones.”

Ruby did her best impression of an owl, eyes wide, jaw dropped, and words escaping her as she stared up into Killian’s bright blue gaze. “Y.. you’re Emma’s brother?”

He smirked, winking at the blonde in his arms as he shifted, sliding off the wall and landing gracefully in front of the brunette. “I see you’ve heard of me, then?”

Ruby giggled, her bright red lips turned up in a sweet smile as she gazed at him happily. “Listen, my parents aren’t gonna be home till later, wanna come over to my house? We can catch you up on everything so that when school starts up again, you’re not going in blind.”

“Hmm, and will there be food at this gathering?” He winked at her just as his stomach rumbled a protest at his having skipped lunch.

“Anything you want, Killian,” she purred, giggling, making Emma groan quietly.

“Anything?”

Killian took a slap to the back of his head as Emma jumped down beside him, glaring at him and then in turn glaring at Ruby. “You two are gonna make me sick. I’m going home.”

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the school yard, a high blush on her cheeks, her green eyes flashing. She didn’t want to watch her flirt of a best friend turn her charms on her brother, just the thought made her stomach roll in unpleasant waves. She’d rather spend the night alone.

“Shit,” she heard him mutter behind her as she quickened her pace, putting more distance between them. “It was great to meet you, Ruby, but I’m gonna catch up with Emmie. Rain check on the info session?”

Emma grinned to herself as she heard him leave Ruby, not feeling the least bit guilty for the self satisfied smirk that crossed her face as she slowed her pace. “Nobody calls me Emmie!” she called back over her shoulder, feigning annoyance as Killian jogged up beside her, pulling on her pony tail and nudging her shoulder.

“Yeah, well, I do.”

Emma snorted and then giggled, shaking her head. “Why do you keep finding me, Killian Jones?” she asked as her giggles finally ended and she walked beside him, high on the fact that they were together again.

He shrugged his bony thirteen year old shoulders, pushing a stray lock of dark hair out of his eyes as he smirked. “Gotta be fate, Ems.”

“There’s no such thing as fate, dummy.”

“Yeah, then you explain it, smart ass.”

Unable to offer him any better of an explanation, she shrugged and increased her pace. She walked slightly ahead of Killian until he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him, color high on her cheeks. 

“Shit, Em, I didn’t mean to piss you off. I’m just saying it’s not like I did anything to get sent here, y’know? They just showed up and told me to pack my stuff, and now I’m here. I don’t know why you’re here too. So until someone tells me different, it’s fate, ‘kay?”

She shrugged her little shoulders, nudging into him but not pulling her hand out of his. Finally, she sighed. “’Kay.”

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you say?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It
> 
> Author: Roguie etc…
> 
> Part: 6/?
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time
> 
> Characters: Emma/Killian
> 
> World: AU Modern
> 
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I'm weak like that.
> 
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, all the bad things you'd expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.
> 
> Spoilers: It's AU, so not likely.
> 
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.
> 
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.
> 
> A/N: Another less angsty addition – at least this time around they have good homes with good people… maybe a little judgy, but still good people. Things are looking up for our little pair… but oh… jeez… ten going on eleven is the perfect age for a big, ol' crush… isn't it? :P~
> 
> A/N2: Just so you know, I'm really really really bored at work today, a 12 hour shift, literally all by myself, lonely and starving (unless husband finds it in his heart to bring me food and water at some point today), so yeah, this probably is going to get yet another part added today; I'm not going to complain, however, five thousand words in a little over four hours isn't a bad start to my day.

~~~?~~~

There was nothing he could do to explain the draw he had to her. In the place of his little sister was now this little blonde girl with an attitude the size of Nebraska who no longer wanted him to do her hair, who no longer was interested in picking flowers at the park. She wasn't the little damaged thing he'd sworn to protect when they were too little to fully understand the lifelong promise he was making. She wasn't the weak, beaten little soul that took comfort in his silent understanding of her situation.

He spent every single day of that summer with her, sometimes at his house, much to his foster parents' delight, sometimes at her house, much to her foster parents' dismay. Where his foster mother's eyes lit up with joy every time Emma knocked on the door, planting herself in the basement recreation room, their day spent with an endless supply of snacks and drinks and video games, her foster mother's eyes narrowed with suspicion when he knocked on her door. They're constantly monitored at her house, one or the other of her wardens always in the room with them, and when dinner time comes he's ushered out without even a passing thought as to whether he'd like to stay.

The days they spent at the park were the absolute best. In the months she'd been at this home, she'd made quite the little circle of friends, Ruby being her best friend. The dark haired flirt was a year older than Emma, but Emma's experiences in life had matured her early, making her appear that much older than Ruby. Killian often found himself sitting back and watching Emma scold Ruby for her behavior, shaking her head in dismay every time Ruby told her about a new boy she'd kissed, face palming each time Ruby told her about sneaking out with this boy or that boy. They'd bonded over their lack of parents; Ruby's parents had a lot of money and were less than inclined to spend time with their only child. As such, Ruby was mainly left in the care of her aging grandmother, making her wild child antics that much easier to get away with. With her parents gone traveling for the summer, Ruby was pretty much free to behave as she'd like, her grandmother unwilling to see the wild streak inside of her. Thankfully, Granny seemed to truly like both Killian and Emma, and both children found themselves warmly welcomed when they came to visit.

Through Ruby, Killian came to know the other children in their tight knit circle, the first being Victor the worm. More often than not, Killian found himself laughing as Emma knocked the persistent boy to the ground, her little fist tried and true, always finding its mark as he constantly tried to corner her for a kiss. Blonde hair would fly, ear drums would shatter, and Victor would end up on his ass, glaring up at her, shaking his head before Killian would have a chance to get to his feet to try and defend her.

She'd always come to him after one of Victor's attempts, grumbling about him not getting the message the first thousand times, leaving Killian chuckling as he'd pull her in for a hug.

"You should let me rescue you from him one of these times," he murmured, pulling her to sit beside him on Ruby's sofa as Victor peeled himself off the floor. "He'd get the message once I was through with him."

Emma sniffed, "I don't need you to save me anymore, Killian," she stated proudly, arms across her chest as she leveled Victor with a glare; "Nobody saves me but me."

He messed up her hair, earning a punch to the chest as she leapt away from him, muttering under her breath about boys not understanding anything, leaving him alone to hide the hurt that he was sure showed clearly through his blue eyes. He hated, absolutely hated the fact that she didn't want to need him anymore. He couldn't help but feel like he'd missed too many years to be that guy for her anymore, no matter how badly he'd wanted to be there for her.

With a sigh he got to his feet, chasing her into the bathroom, earning another shriek and shove as he opened the door on her. He flashed her a saucy smirk and rolled his eyes as she yelled at him about learning the concept of privacy, and shrugged. "Little sisters don't get privacy, Ems," he grinned, shouldering his way into the washroom and pulling the brush out of her hand, "'Sides, we've done this a hundred times, what'cha hiding from me now?"

Her glare burned at him through the mirror in front of her as he used his size to muscle her against the sink, pinning her in place with his hips as he pulled her hair out of the little clips and bands she'd had it up in and began to run the brush through it.

"I'm not hiding nothing, it's just… I can do it myself. I'm not a little kid anymore."

He nodded, sadness flickering across his face and mingling with pride, but he ignored her quiet struggles to get free and just kept brushing her long, blonde locks. "Just because you can, doesn't mean I don't want to anyway, so shut up and let me do your hair."

"You're a bully," she hissed, crossing her arms but staying put, allowing Killian to back away so that he had room to work.

"You're a brat," he responded simply, tugging on a lock of her hair, making her glare even darker.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" he replied innocently, braiding only the sides of her hair before pulling the two sides together and making them their own pony tail, putting her hair up in a loose, hippie style, leaving most of it hanging in wavy curls down to her waist.

"Pulling on it… you're gonna pull it right out one day and then what would you do to bully me?"

He gave her a lopsided grin, tugging on the braided pony tail once before handing her back the brush and shrugging. "Seems like the thing to do when you're being such a brat," he responded before ducking the brush that suddenly was airborne at his head and diving out of the small bathroom, laughter on his lips.

The summer passed quickly with pretty much the same routine daily. Their placement letters came in the mail in mid July; Killian didn't really care which high school he'd been placed at, but he instead of meeting the girls one morning, he instead walked over to where the letter said he'd be going to check the place out. Grade nine meant he was four short years away from being out of the system; he couldn't deny the excitement that came with knowing he was in the last stage of hell before he'd be free.

By the time he headed back to Ruby's at lunch, there was so much squealing coming from the basement that even the ever patient Granny looked frazzled. Killian shot her a raised eyebrow, earning him a small shrug from the old lady before she handed him a sandwich and shoed him down the stairs.

"Ladies, ladies, I know it's impossible not to be excited at my arrival, but really, lower the decibel level, it's just not necessary!" He grinned at them, bowing with a flourish at the bottom stair before hopping over the back of the sofa and slinging an arm around Emma.

"Oh, shut up," she laughed, shoving him away but not before stealing half of his sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it before he could react.

"No, really," Ruby bounced in front of them, their placement letters from the school flapping in her excitement. "Emma got bumped! Emma got bumped!"

Killian laughed uncertainly, looking between the girls, watching as Emma stuffed the last of the sandwich in her mouth and blushed furiously. "Bumped to what?"

"I'm supposed to go to grade seven next year, but because I've gone to so many schools, they say I've learned most of the courses already, so they're skipping me again and putting me in grade eight."

Killian's eyes lit up a brilliant blue as he grinned at her, tugging her into his side for a hug. "Seriously? That's awesome! Means only one more year 'n you'll be in high school too!"

She shrugged, biting her lip. "Yeah, but I'll be like the only twelve year old in high school."

Killian shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, but you'll be going with Ruby 'n I'll already be there."

"Doesn't matter, it's a whole year away anyway," she murmured, her eyes darkening as she looked out the small basement window. "I've never made it a whole year."

Killian's eyes darkened with hers, his cheek twitching as he turned his attention back to his sandwich. He'd never made it an entire year before either.

"Maybe things'll be different this time, guys," Ruby tried, smiling brightly. "I mean, Emma, you've already been with this family for like seven months, right? Maybe they're gonna keep you, 'n then we can all go to high school together."

Emma sighed, offering her friend a weak smile. "Yeah, Rubes, maybe."

"Shit," Killian muttered, dragging a hand over his face as he drew in a deep breath. "C'mon, girls, we gotta get out of here before we really start depressing ourselves. Let's head to my place, we'll hit up my foster mum for snacks 'n try out the new game they got me last night." He nudged Emma's shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Think she got something for you too, brat. I'm beginning to think she cares more about you than she does me; it's gotta be a female thing: girl's rule and boy's drool 'n all that."

Emma rolled her eyes at his teasing, shoving him back as she climbed off the sofa. "Right, coz you're not completely spoiled living there. You've got those people wrapped around your finger thinking you're this perfect angel."

Killian grinned, shrugging, straightening his shirt with care as he climbed to his feet, his eyes dancing. "Don't know what you're talking about, Ems, I am an angel."

Ruby snorted, shaking her head at the both of them as she followed them up the stairs. "Dark angel."

"Guardian angel."

"Fallen angel!"

"Angel of mercy."

"Archangel!"

"SWEET! He's bad ass!"

"Language, Mr. Jones!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Lucas!"

"Oh my god, what is wrong with boys?"

"What's wrong with girls if you don't think Archangel is seriously cool?"

"UGH!"

Emma let herself be dragged out of her thoughts, giggling along with Ruby as they followed Killian to his house. She hated the fact that she was comfortable in the routine they started; she hated the fact that she was happy with her little group of friends; she hated the fact that she had Killian back when she knew without a doubt it was going to hurt even worse this time when she lost him. On top of it all, she hated the fact that every time he pulled her ponytail she blushed; that every time he nudged her shoulder she couldn't help but bite her lip; that every time he looked at her with his gentle blue eyes she wanted him to wrap his arms around her and just hold her tight.

It was weird. It made her uncomfortable. Sometimes she wished she could talk to someone about it, but she only had Killian and Ruby; talking to Killian was impossible and Ruby would just tease her. It was impossible.

She sighed when he settled down onto his basement sofa next to her, reaching around her for the extra controller and setting up their game. She didn't say anything when he insisted they share a controller, leaving his arm around her shoulder as Ruby grinned at them and wagged her eyebrows at her whenever Killian looked away.

She swallowed and grinned as the game began, chasing away the weird feelings, and hoping against hope that her green eyes didn't betray her every single time she looked up at him. He was her brother, her friend; she was his kid sister and nothing else. He'd never chase her around looking for kisses like Victor always did, but she thought maybe she wouldn't punch him if he ever did try.

She groaned to herself quietly, cursing her stupid thoughts as the others played on, oblivious to her confusion. It wouldn't matter anyway, she told herself, packing her aching heart back tightly into its covers, 'coz one or the other of them would be gone before long.

Enjoy what time you have, Ems, she insisted, careful not to look at him as he nudged her shoulder and handed her the controller.

She smiled at him, her confusing feelings hidden deep away, the mask she wore to keep every person other than Killian at bay shadowing her eyes. She nudged him back and took the controller, poking her little tongue between her teeth and focusing on the game in front of them.

It hurt a little that he didn't even notice the mask slide into place.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse's price is that little review box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you say?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Life of It  
Author: Roguie etc…  
Part: 7/?  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
Characters: Emma/Killian  
World: AU Modern  
Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I’m weak like that.  
Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
A/N: Well, it couldn’t stay perfect forever…. No throwing things at my muse – she’s over the pre teen angst… let’s live this last night with our young Killian and Emma… and then see what she has in store for teenaged Emma. Hey, at least I didn’t cry writing this one – we all have lessons to learn in life, don’t we? :P

~~~?~~~

 

Killian Jones found himself living the dream for months following his move to Emma’s neighborhood. Having changed schools so many times in his life, it didn’t bother him to start out at the bottom of a new one, taking on high school like he did every other challenge in his life: a smirk on his lips, a flash in his eyes, and a cocky swagger to every step that made him seem far more confident in himself than anyone could guess. 

The girls had one more year in middle school to get through before they could join Killian and Victor at the high school, but since the boys’ classes let out a half hour before the girls’ classes did, Killian was able to be waiting at their stone fence every afternoon and walk them home. 

For a long time they walked on egg shells around their foster parents, listening for any whispers that would indicate one or the other of them would be moving on, but they were two months into the new school year and there was nothing. Slowly, they started to relax.

He couldn’t help himself but to laugh at Emma and Ruby as they bustled around getting ready for Halloween. Some idiot at their school got the bright idea that everyone needed to dress up like characters from books for the school dance, so they were trying desperately to put costumes together that would work. 

He was laying on Ruby’s sofa, waiting for the girls to come out of the bathroom, half heartedly looking at the pile of homework he had to get done on the weekend when they finally emerged. Ruby grinned at him proudly, turning in place to show off her Little Red Riding Hood costume, the shawl her grandmother had made her working perfectly with the white maiden’s dress with red trim that cut just above her knees. She finished off the look with knee high white stockings, ruby red shoes and the picnic basket they’d used almost daily through the summer for their afternoons at the park.

Killian gave her a low whistle, waggling his eyebrows at her and grinning wide. “Looking sweet, Rubes,” he complimented, earning a huge smile from the girl as she dashed up the stairs to show her grandmother.

It took another long minute before Emma appeared, almost shyly, from behind the door. She was wearing a floor length blue and white gown, tied tightly at her waist, and had her hair pinned up with only the longest strands at the back falling down to their full length. Killian’s eyebrows lifted and he blinked twice as he gazed at her, a slow grin spreading across his lips.

“Well, well, my little princess.”

“Shut up.”

“Not a chance, your highness. Blue is definitely a great color on you, princess.”

“Seriously, Killian, shut up.” Her eyes flashed defiantly, and his grin widened further.

“What’s the matter? Does her royal highness not enjoy a compliment from her lowly escort?”

Her little fist connected with his shoulder before he had a chance to back away, making him laugh all the harder.

“What’s the matter, Em? Your foster mum freak out when you said you wanted to be the bride of Frankenstein, and instead made you be Cinderella?”

When her green eyes turned misty with tears, Killian realized he’d gone too far, immediately wiping the grin off his face as he went to stand in front of her. 

“Hey, Em, I’m just teasing, you look great, really.”

“I look stupid. She made me be a stupid princess; I’m not a stupid princess.”

He shook his head, kneeling down so that he could look up in to her eyes. “Nope, you’re not a stupid princess, you’re a beautiful princess. You’re gonna knock ‘em all on their asses when they get a look at you, Em.”

“I don’t want to be a stupid princess. I wanted to be a pirate.”

Killian grinned. “Yeah? Why?”

She shrugged, miserably. 

“Did Victor tell you I’m going out as a pirate tonight?”

She shrugged again, mumbling as she turned pinker and pinker. “Hetoldrubyandrubytoldmesoidontwannabeaprincesscozpiratesdontlikeprincesses.”

“C’mon, Em, who says a princess and a pirate can’t hang out together?” He grinned, backing up to wave a pretend sword in her direction, before bowing to one knee and holding a hand out to her. “May I escort you to your ball, m’lady?”

She sniffed, shrugging. “It’s just stupid school. The dance doesn’t start until four thirty.”

He nudged her arm, making her look up at him. “No, pretty girl, I’m asking if this old pirate can take his beautiful princess to her dance.” He grinned lopsidedly. “I’ll meet you at the fence after school, and we’ll go together.”

Emma blinked at him rapidly, her little jaw dropping open in surprise. “But… you have your Halloween party thing…”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t start till nine. We’ll go to yours, I’ll walk you home and then I’ll go to mine. Fair enough?”

The smile that lit up her face was so radiant it was blinding; Killian couldn’t help but grin in return, proudly walking his embarrassed little princess and their over the top best friend to their school, darkening his gaze to a glare if anyone dared tease them.

~~~?~~~

“Dude, no, I promised Emma,” Killian pulled away from Victor as the other boy tried pulling him into the group of guys that would be going to the party that night. 

“C’mon, Kill, she’s not gonna care. It’s a little kid’s dance. This is a party. A high school party, man. They’ve got beer and weed for the pre party, and no one is gonna invite you again if you bag off to go to a kid’s dance. God, man, this is your rep you gotta think about!”

Killian dragged his hands through his hair, tugging at the strands as he looked down the street where he knew Emma would be waiting for him in the next few minutes. He pulled at the silk shirt he wore, readjusting the belt that held up his fake sword. “I can’t, seriously, I promised her.”

“You can make it up to her tomorrow, man; you gotta do tonight for you.” Victor shook his head in disgust. “Listen, I promised Ruby I’d go to this stupid dance too, but you don’t see me worrying about it. She’ll get over it, they both will. It’s beer! And weed! Niners don’t get invited to this shit, like, ever!”

“Look, let me just go get her and take her to the stupid dance, then I’ll meet you guys wherever. I can’t just not show up. I can’t do that to her.”

“Whatever. I can’t believe you’re screwing yourself over just to hang out with a ten year old. There are gonna be chicks at this thing, like real chicks; you’re not gonna get your hands on shit hanging out with pre teens.”

Killian groaned. “Dude, you’re disgusting.”

“And you’re pathetic. You gotta figure your life out, Killian, and let the kid figure out hers. I know you have this big brother thing going with her, but man, you’re turning down potential grope-age for a princess party.”

“Fuck!” He dragged his hand over his face, groaning into his palm as he weighed Victor’s words. He didn’t know how long he’d be at this school, how long he’d have to hang around these guys who, knowing Victor, were about to find out he was turning down a potentially rocking pre party for a junior high dance, and Victor was right, this could ruin him, completely.

“Yeah, man, you’re thinking right now. C’mon, give ‘em ten minutes at that dance and they’re not gonna care that we’re not there. Just get her a bunch of flowers or some shit tomorrow and tell her it was my fault. She’ll get over it. Trust me.”

Killian never wanted something to punch more than he did in that moment, glancing down the street to where Emma would be waiting any minute now for him and then back to Victor who once again began tugging him towards the guys holding the pre party.

God help him, he followed Victor without a struggle.

Jesus, she was just his kid sister, anyway, right? It wasn’t like it was a date or nothing.

He could hardly choke back the bile that threatened to rise in his throat as Victor body slammed one of the guys and offered him a fist bump. “Fuck, yeah, we’re down for this!”

God, what was he doing?

~~~?~~~

“He probably got held up at school, Ems,” Ruby murmured, casting worried glances at her best friend as the smaller blonde drew further and further into herself the later it became.

“Yeah, sure.” Emma shrugged, the excitement that had lived in her eyes all day long dimming until the usual bright green more closely resembled a murky sea.

She tugged at the stupid princess dress she’d been forced to wear, hating all the silk and satin, knowing nothing about her stupid costume reflected Emma. She’d been stupid to believe him when he’d told her it was pretty; it wasn’t pretty, it was stupid. Just another reflection of what her stupid foster parents wanted out of her. She was nobody’s princess.

“We can wait a bit more,” Ruby tried again, “The dance only started five minutes ago, it doesn’t matter if we’re a bit late.” She forced a smile onto her red lined lips. “Besides, maybe he’ll come with Victor later. They probably just got tied up with their costumes or something. Y’know they’re worse than girls when it comes to being perfect.”

“Yeah, maybe.” She couldn’t help the nausea that swirled in her tummy or the sense of crushing disappointment that resulted from her own stupidity in trusting someone. “Let’s just go; if they didn’t want to come to this stupid dance then they shouldn’t have offered, right?”

“Right, we’ll find other, cuter boys to dance with than those idiots.”

Emma offered her a weak grin, shrugging, turning to follow Ruby into the gym where the music was already being primed.

She thanked God that no one noticed as she curled up in the corner, watching Ruby dance with boy after boy. As expected, no one asked her to dance, and she really didn’t care. The only boy she’d wanted to dance with wasn’t there, so it was all just a wasted effort being excited about something so stupid.

At five thirty, Emma glanced at the clock, wishing time would hurry up so that she could get home and get out of her stupid dress. 

At five thirty five, she glared at the clock, silently accusing it of taunting her with its slowly moving minute hand.

At five forty, her finger nails cut into the palms of her hands, drawing blood from the little half moons she left in an attempt to keep a somewhat realistic smile on her lips.

At five forty five, she glanced at the clock, and willed away the tears that were building up, suddenly realizing that she’d held out hope the entire night that he would come.

At ten minutes to six, her teeth ground together with the sheer force of rage that flowed through her little body. How could he?!

At five minutes to six, she jumped when a hand closed around her shoulder.

“Hey, pretty girl, wanna dance?”

At four minutes to six, the only boy in the world with the power to hurt her made her cry.

At three minutes to six, Killian Jones was forced to understand exactly how fragile was his best friend in the world, when she came apart in his arms and his heart shattered under the weight of his own guilt.

At two minutes to six, anyone looking would see a little princess dancing with her pirate, her face buried in his neck, his arms around her waist, both holding the other close as unfamiliar emotions rocked their young frames.

At one minute to six, a princess clung to her pirate desperately, her eyes on the little clock that ticked away their seconds together, a new, hard determination in her eyes as she wiped away her tears and pressed little lips to his cheek.

At six o’clock, that pirate was left in the middle of the dance floor, stunned as his pretty princess walked out of his arms and all alone walked the ten minutes home.

When the party he went to later that night was busted for drugs and underage alcohol, he was dragged back to his foster home, high on whatever had been given him, his eyes filled with painful self loathing. From the sheer disappointment in his foster parent’s eyes, he knew that when he woke in the morning that black van would be waiting for him and it would be entirely his fault. Everything was his fault.

Her broken heart.

His new home.

Her betrayal.

His new school.

Her rage.

His guilt.

He understood then that he’d made more than one huge mistake that night, the worst of which he’d now not be given the chance to rectify.

Killian Jones grew up that night.

He only wished his princess could have seen.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember much like magic, all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you say?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It  
> Author: Roguie etc…  
> Part: 8/?  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> World: AU Modern  
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I’m weak like that.  
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
> Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
> A/N: Um… all I can say is yell at my muse, not at me… I’m not the one doing this. I mean, I knew there’d be hard feelings and everything… but… eep! Also, the warnings are heavy for this one, we have an out of control teenager that’s in a pretty hefty freefall right now. Drugs/Sex… we only left out the rock ‘n roll. But hey… four parts and almost ten thousand words today… yay?

~~~?~~~

Killian Jones escaped the foster system when he was seventeen years old, and not the way he’d expected to get out. He’d lived the worst of it: beatings, bullyings, starvation, indifference, and in one instance that resulted in his own broken hand, a foster father that was far too interested in him than was acceptable. Breaking his hand on that man’s face turned out to be the best thing he could have done for himself. His foster father brought him up on assault charges to cover his own illicit activities, leaving Killian to rot in juvenile hall for months until one day, out of the blue, a lawyer appeared on his behalf. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Killian went along with the lawyer until the charges were gentled, his sentence was reduced down to time served, and he was a free man.

The face on the other side of the door that stood between Killian and freedom, however, was one he’d not been expecting to ever see again.

“Liam?”

The broad smile that split his brother’s face, his familiar blue eyes dancing in the sunlight, told Killian everything he needed to know. It was over.

Liam had aged out of foster care years before, splitting the time since between work, his education, and finding Killian. The foster system was such a mess that no one could help him locate his little brother until Killian ended up with a criminal record. Once that record popped up in the system, it was easy for Liam to hire a lawyer to defend him while at the same time working out the paperwork to take permanent custody of his brother.

The relief that swept over him had no words to describe it. He couldn’t even deny the tears in his eyes as he fell into his brother’s embrace, letting the strange man who’d once been his best friend hold him for a long time. It took even longer to stop the shaking that went through him, starting at his fingers and coursing through his entire body. Shock, Liam told him as he led Killian to his car, sitting the kid down and holding his hands until the tremors ceased. 

Fuck, he felt like such a pansy, shaking and crying in front of his brother, but Jesus, God, he was free!

That night he told Liam everything, every little detail about his life from the moment children’s welfare had separated them to the moment Liam pulled him out of juvie and brought him home. He told him about the first night he’d met Emma and held her under the stairs, he told him about being her rock when she needed someone to hold onto, he told him about the night he’d let her down and ruined the bond they’d had between them. He told Liam of the years between the last night he’d seen Emma and the day he went to juvie, of taking off from the next house he’d been put in the second time he’d been beaten in as many days. He told him of the starvation he’d faced on the streets, his heart too broken to truly care what he was doing at the time, the humiliation of being found by children’s welfare because he’d been so fucking high on heroine that he’d fallen asleep in an entrance way to a building half a block from the children’s welfare office. By the time he woke up and was sober enough to realize what was going on, he’d been taken in and placed in a new home. He told Liam the absolute worst of it, that he’d been sixteen when he was put into the last home; the other children in that house were so quiet and subdued that it was a shock to him to see them. He was pulled out of public education and put on a home schooling rotation with the other kids. He was sequestered away from everyone and everything, not even allowed out of the house to see if he could begin making friends in the neighborhood. At first he wrote it off as one of “those” houses, where the beatings would begin in the morning and end when someone was unconscious, but the second week he was there, the very night after children’s welfare came to assess how he was settling in, the foster father came to his room.

Before the man tried a thing, he’d explained to Killian exactly how life would be in his house; the bile rose in Killian’s throat as he thought of the other children, the ones who had been there longer, the ones who were living this nightmare. When the man reached for his blankets, Killian was off the bed in a heartbeat, his fist connecting with the man’s face before either of them had time to blink.

He kept hitting him, over and over until the bones in his hand shattered and still he continued to beat the man. He didn’t stop until the foster mother called the police and had Killian dragged out in handcuffs, screaming, screaming, screaming out his horror. If they’d let him go, he’d have gone back and beaten the man until nothing remained, but instead they took him to the hospital, where doctors did everything they could to repair the shattered bones. He fisted that hand for Liam to see, showing him the scarring from where bone had come through, from where they had to go in with pins to put everything back together. He showed Liam the fingers that no longer bent the way they should, his hand next to useless no matter how hard they’d worked on him, but Killian wore those scars and that destruction with pride. If he’d saved one little kid the horror that man was putting them through in that hell they called a home, then he would have gladly lost the hand entirely.

Inevitably, the conversation came back to Emma. She was the biggest regret Killian had in his relatively short life.

Liam sighed softly, watching the tortured memories flow through his brother’s expressive blue eyes. “How old would she be now?”

Killian shrugged, glancing over at the calendar that hung on Liam’s kitchen wall. “Fourteen, just about fifteen.”

“Do you want to find her, brother?”

“Doubt it would make much of a difference now. God knows where she’s been sent to, I mean, Christ, I let her down so hard, Liam, she’d probably not even speak to me if I did find her, anyway. I took a ten year old that trusted nobody, made her trust me, and then crushed her so that I could be popular. I mean, who does that kinda shit? She probably hates me, and it’s well deserved, too.”

“Killian, listen to me, and listen hard: you were a stupid kid. You did your best by her when you could, but you went retarded for a night. Unfortunately, fate stepped in and didn’t let you make that up to her the next day. So, you have two choices: you let it go and forget about her, let the girl move on with her life as if you never existed or we do what we can to find her, you can apologize, ease your guilty conscience, and with any kind of luck she’ll forgive you. Teenaged girls though,” Liam blew through his teeth, shaking his head, “They’re pretty vicious when they get going. If you choose option two, be prepared for it.”

Killian dragged his hand through his hair, groaning softly. “Fuck me.”

Liam laughed, “Yep, that about sums it up. So, what do you say? Option one, or option two?”

Killian groaned again, shaking his head in disbelief. “Two.”

Liam snorted. “It’s your funeral, little brother.”

~~~?~~~

In the end, the only reason they actually found Emma was because Ruby and her grandmother had never moved from their neighborhood. No matter how many houses Emma had been bounced through over the years, she and Ruby stayed in touch; fortunately for the girls, the house Emma moved into a few months before was only two doors down from Ruby’s, much to the joy of both the girls.

Killian watched them from a distance for several days, coming and going from the same high school he’d attended so briefly. It was with great reluctance that he allowed Liam to re-enroll him in the same school as the girls, gritting his teeth against the urge to just run the first morning he stood on campus. Thankfully he was an entire semester behind most of the guys he remembered at this school, able to keep himself a grade back as he finished up the credits he’d been unable to finish the year prior. Unfortunately, that left him in several classes with Ruby Lucas. The bitch stare he received the moment he stepped into his home room class almost forced him back out the door, her cold, dark eyes pinned to him and following his every move as he took a seat as far to the back as he could manage.

When the bell rang to move them to their next class, he found himself pinned in place by the tall brunette, her glare only darkening as the class wrapped up. “You come anywhere near her, I will castrate you.”

Killian gaped up at the girl who used to be his friend, blinking back the hurt that flashed through his blue eyes, lowering his gaze to the top of his desk. “I’m not here to cause any trouble, Rubes. I just want to get through the last couple months of class without, y’know…”

“Being a total douche that breaks little girls’ hearts?”

Killian sighed, scratching behind his ear in discomfort. “Ruby, please, I was a stupid kid and I got moved the next day…”

“And you had no fucking clue did you? No clue how much she depended on you? What you meant to her? Jesus Christ, Killian, I had to put her back together when she waited for you the next day and you never came. Do you have any idea how long she waited? She was too afraid to go to your foster parents in case you hated her, so she waited every single afternoon for weeks! WEEKS! She sat on that stupid fence every night until dark, until I dragged her home, until she finally went to knock on your door and your foster mother had to tell her you’d been gone since Halloween. I mean, I get it that maybe you couldn’t get out to say goodbye, but you could have called her, or written her, or something instead of being a total douche bag coward and letting her hope and suffer. She cried, Killian. She cried, a lot. She cried so much she scared her foster parents. She didn’t stop crying until the day they told her they’d have to move her on if she didn’t start acting normally. After that day, there wasn’t anything of her left. Have you ever met a girl who has no self worth? Have you ever seen what that does to them? Should I tell you about her next foster home? Her next foster brother? She was so fucking desperate to replace you in her heart that she let him…” Ruby cut off, going pale as she realized how deep the secret was she was about to reveal to the person who had hurt Emma the most in her short little life. 

Killian reared back, his eyes going wide, the blue darkening to black as the meaning behind her words hit home. “Let him do what, Ruby?”

“Does it matter now, Killian? What’s done is done.”

“It fucking matters. Tell me!”

“All I’m saying is this, you guys have this thing. You come into her life. She clings to you. She depends on you. She trusts you. You leave her and she’s broken. She picks up the pieces and puts herself back together, a little less than she was before, a little more than she ever should be. Just when she starts settling in to this new her, you come back and the cycle starts again.”

“I’m not leaving again, Ruby, you don’t understand, everything’s changed now.”

“I understand more than you do. Emma’s not that little girl that looked at you with stars in her eyes. She’s not sweet and innocent. People that you could have protected her from took that from her. Maybe not everything, but they took enough. She’s not the Emma you knew, I don’t know if you’d even recognize her now.”

Killian ground his teeth together, his jaw clenching, his temple pulsing as he fought to control his temper. He knew that he deserved every word Ruby had to say to him, but right now, all he could think of was Emma.

“Show me.”

“You don’t want to see it, Killian, trust me. Hell, I don’t want to see it.”

“Just fucking show me, Rubes.”

She shrugged and led him out of the classroom, down the hall and entirely out of the building. They walked across the courtyard for a few minutes before coming out at the football field. The shock of blonde hair on the lowest level of the bleachers was unmistakable. Killian’s heart clenched in his chest as he watched her while they approached.

“Why isn’t she in class?”

Ruby shrugged. “She doesn’t really bother with class much. She can pass the tests without too much trouble, so as long as she keeps her grades above a B, they let her go. She’s one of “those kids” to just about every teacher here. Nobody cares about “those kids”.”

Killian watched in shock, his jaw dropping as she climbed onto the lap of some random guy, her breasts pressed into his face as she reached up to the next level of seats and grabbed a pack of smokes from another guy. Killian’s jaw clenched as he watched meathead number one grab Emma’s ass through her skirt, squeezing her hard, the blonde only giggling as she fell backwards, planting her ass on the bench, throwing her legs over his lap and lighting a cigarette from the package.

“What. Is. That?” Killian bit out through teeth ground so tightly together that his jaw jumped with every syllable.

“That’s our Emma.”

“Fuck that!”

“Hey! Douche bag!” Ruby reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt before he could charge into the jocks that were manhandling his girl. “Listen up; this is what she needs to be to get through what’s happened in the last few years, okay? This Emma doesn’t get close to anyone. This Emma doesn’t trust anyone. If a butt grab gets her a free smoke, then this Emma let’s her ass get mauled. If a blow job gets her a ride home, then let your imagination fill in the blanks.” Ruby’s voice softened as she pulled Killian away from the bleachers and back towards the school. “She… she hasn’t let it go stupid far, so we have that to be thankful for. It’s just… it’s her way of taking control of her body and the people around her, when before… she wasn’t able to do anything.”

Killian’s twisted hand met the brick of the school wall, the bite of pain enough to bring some clarity to his aggravated mind. “Ruby, I’m going to ask you a question and you’re going to answer me very fucking clearly, get me?” He waited until she nodded before taking in a deep breath. “Are you telling me that in one of those fucked up houses we got sent to, she was raped?”

Ruby hesitated but shook her head. “No, not exactly.”

“Ruby!”

“Listen, it’s hard to talk about okay? She was broken up over you, broken up over losing one of the best houses she’d ever been in; they sent her to a group home for a while before sending her to this last place. There’s a guy, her foster brother, that jackass out on the bleachers with her… he hasn’t done that with her yet… but anything else, yeah, she’s been down for it. He calls her his sister and then grabs her ass, shows her off to his buddies, it’s the most fucked up thing I’ve ever seen, but she just goes with it.”

“How long?”

Ruby sighed. “Going on a year now. It’s getting pretty serious, she thinks she loves him.”

“Fuck me,” he groaned, scrubbing his hands across his face.

“I don’t know what seeing you is gonna do to her, Killian… I mean, maybe she can come back from this, but…”

“She could get worse.”

“She could just go for it, he’s been pressuring her, she’s been reluctant, but…”

“Jesus.”

With a sigh, Ruby stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. “Just thank God it’s not just me fighting for her anymore. Maybe together…”

“Oh, well, isn’t this a sweet little reunion.”

Both Ruby and Killian spun around to face Emma as she stood in the hallway, flicking the last of her cigarette out the door. Killian released Ruby and took a step towards Emma, his good hand held out, palm up.

“Emmie,” he began, cringing when her eyes narrowed, a sneer curving her pretty lips.

“Oh, please. That little girl is long gone, Killian, it’s just Emma now. ‘Course, it’s always been just Emma, anyway, hasn’t it?”

“Em, please, let me…”

“Let you what? Apologize? Make it up to me? Worm your way into my life again just to tear it apart when there’s something else you’d rather be doing? Save it, Killian. You helped a little girl through some bad times, no need to feel responsible for her now. I’m all grown up now, I got this.”

“Fuck, Em, would you…”

She went to turn away from him, heading back out into the courtyard when he flashed forward, grabbing her with his good hand and spinning her back to face him. 

“Let go of me!”

“No.”

“I’ll fucking scream so loud your ears will bleed.”

“Then start screaming… I’m not letting go ‘til you listen!”

“You don’t get it!”

“I get more than you think, pretty girl!” With that, he lowered his head, capturing her lips with his own, forcing her into a gentle kiss into which he tried to push all his guilt, anger and sorrow from the last three years.

When she stopped fighting him, her body gentling against his, he let down his guard, relaxing into the kiss, realizing only as light exploded behind his eyes he’d played right into her hand. With a gasp he fell backwards, crashing against the lockers, his knees weak with the pain that was radiating out from where her knee had connected with his unprotected bits.

“Don’t try that again,” Emma glared down at him coldly, turning on her heel and walking out of the building without a single glance back.

“What. The. Fuck?” he wheezed out, resisting the urge to whimper as he dragged himself to his feet, gingerly readjusting himself in his suddenly uncomfortable jeans.

“Told you, not the Emma you knew.” Ruby shrugged, lending him a hand as he slowly began moving down the hallway towards their next class.

Killian’s jaw twitched in determination, his blue eyes suddenly set as he glared out the window of the next classroom he walked into, watching Emma slip back into the crowd at the bleachers, watching her lose herself to the assholes using her for her body.

“What’s his name?” Killian hissed at Ruby, gesturing out the window with his jaw.

“Neal. Neal Cassidy.”

He scratched at his ear, his eyes narrow. “Shall I leave the introductions up to you, Rubes?”

“Emma’s gonna kill me.”

“You’re a big girl, you can handle it.”

“I hope you know that I won’t be doing this for you, douche bag,” she sucked her lip between her teeth, frowning out the window as Emma snuggled down into Neal’s arms, all while he peered down her shirt with a wink at his friends.

“I would despair if you did.”

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you agree?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It
> 
> Author: Roguie etc…
> 
> Part: 9/?
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time
> 
> Characters: Emma/Killian
> 
> World: AU Modern
> 
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I'm weak like that.
> 
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you'd expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.
> 
> Spoilers: It's AU, so not likely.
> 
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.
> 
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.
> 
> A/N: Peace offering! I can't guarantee I'll get anything written tomorrow as it's the first day of my store's quarterly sale, and well, as manager I really should be involved. :P~ Besides, I really like success, and honestly don't trust another soul to grow my store like I can do lol So, in light of the rather depressing chapter that last appeared, here are a few thousand more words, a little less depressing, and a little push towards bringing sweet Emmie back into the light. Hope y'all enjoy, and should I have the opportunity, I'll update asap. Thanks again for reading!

~~~?~~~

It wasn't with a light step that Killian Jones cleared the distance between the school building and the bleachers where Emma remained long after the dismissal bell had already rung.

There was no smile on his face, no light in his eyes, there was nothing about his demeanor to suggest any sort of friendliness at all as he approached the group.

"Emma? A word?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, scowling lightly, rolling her eyes as she turned her back on him and continued her conversation with Neal.

"Hey, I get that you're pissed, but there is no cause to be rude, Princess."

At the sound of the old nickname on his lips she stiffened, turning her green gaze on him, her stare filled with enough ire that he should have melted in place if he wasn't already steeled to be immune to her hatred.

"I'm not leaving until we speak, Em, so I can either stand here talking to the benches or you can get up off your ass and take a walk with me. The second option will be faster, just so you know."

"For Christ's sake," she huffed, pushing herself up off Neal's lap and turning to hop down. It was only as she went to leave that the other boy reacted, grabbing onto the back of her shirt and hauling her back, startling a squeak out of her lips.

"I didn't hear you ask if I was finished with you yet, Ems," he stated sourly, frowning over her head at Killian. "Coz if you had I'd let you know I'm not finished yet, so get your ass back in my lap until I say it's time to go."

Killian bristled, uncontrolled rage filling his eyes as he bit back the venomous words that flooded his mouth and threatened poison the ground between him and Emma.

"Don't think we've met yet," Killian said quietly, stepping forward with his good hand stretched out. "Killian Jones."

Neal snorted, ignoring Killian's hand, tightening his further into Emma's shirt. "Yeah, I've head of you, haven't I, Victor?"

All the guys laughed and parted, clearly showing Killian's old buddy Victor Whale crouched in between the group of them, looking remarkably out of place, shame clouding his eyes as he looked down at the bleachers.

"Um, hey, Kill, how's it going?"

"Oh, great, Victor. Couldn't be better." It hit Killian suddenly exactly how Neal had found his way in with Emma. It all came down to Victor and his need to fit in; he'd told Neal about Killian's relationship with Emma, he'd let Neal know exactly what had broken Emma, and then guided Neal into using that bond she and Killian had once shared to build his own way into her life, using the hole Killian had left to worm right in there and take over what was left of her.

His stomach turned sour as his heart kept repeating, over and over, this is all your fault. He'd done this to her, stripped her of her self worth and left her to the wolves. Jesus, he was such a screw up.

"Since you know who I am, then I'm sure you can understand my desire to have a chat with my little sister, then, can't you, mate?" He did everything in his power to keep his tone cordial as he glared up at Neal, letting him know in no uncertain terms that Killian was onto him, at the same time using a term that on the outside seemed nonthreatening to his current relationship with the girl in question.

"Oh, whatever. Go on, Emmie, go have a little talk with your old brother. We'll finish our business at home tonight." He flashed Killian a cruel smirk before hopping down from the bleachers and striding confidently across the field, his lackies following close behind in a well trained pack.

"Thought you were just Emma now, Princess." He tried not to wince at the name he'd once called her coming from Neal's lips, but it was hard, damned hard.

She shrugged. "Can we just do this and get it over with, Killian? I have to get home."

"To him?" The bitterness rang through, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

When she looked up at him then, with such bone deep sorrow in her eyes, Killian's own eyes filled with tears. "Please, Em, please just come with me. This… this is wrong. So wrong." Fuck, he hadn't meant to beg her, but with that look she was every inch the four year old he'd held in his arms as she'd cried herself to sleep.

"And what do I do when you're gone again? At least.. at least Neal has a home; as long… as long as he's happy with… with me living there his parents won't… I don't have to worry about leaving again."

Killian's face crumpled as he reached out for her, his heart breaking as she took a step back, staying just out of his reach. "I have a home now, Emma, a real home. Liam came back for me. I… I won't leave again, I promise."

She shrugged, an exhausted, bone weary sigh slipping from her lips. "What are your promises worth, Killian?"

He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes tightly. "Every drop of blood in my body, Em. I swear to you, I will never leave you again, no matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will not leave you."

She chuckled softly, shaking her head. "That sounds more like a threat than a promise."

Something akin to hope flowed through his veins, his blue eyes sparking behind their veil of rage and sorrow. "I can make it a threat if that's what you're into, Em; say the word, I'll do just about anything to prove to you I mean everything I say."

Some of her rage melted away, his familiarity too much, his draw too strong. She moved to sit on the grass in the middle of the football field, nodding at the place beside her. Killian eagerly took the spot, breathing in deeply every molecule of air that carried her scent to him.

"How do I know this isn't just another empty promise? Another trick to make me feel better now, but tomorrow I'll wake up heartbroken all over again?"

"I'm not gonna push you, Emmie. I'll be as close or as far away as you ask me to be, as long as I know that I am exactly where you want me to be, not where you think you need me to be. I swear to not lie to you, I swear that none of this is a joke to me. You can meet Liam for yourself, you'll know in an instant that he is my brother. I realize that I need to earn your trust back, Princess, but you have to give me the chance to do so. Please."

"No lies?"

"No trickery. When you come to me it will be because you want me, and I will be there waiting, Em, I swear it."

"And if I tell you that I'm going home tonight and Neal will expect to have his hands on me, and I won't fight him on it?"

"I'll go home and be sick through the night, but I swear I'll not stop you."

She snorted softly, edging over to shoulder bump him lightly. "I don't believe you for a second."

"What, that I'll spend the night sick to my stomach with thoughts of his hands on you running through my mind?"

"No, that I believe. You've always been over protective."

Killian sighed. "It's just a shame I couldn't protect you from myself."

"You hurt me, Killian. Probably worse than anyone else in my entire life."

His head bowed forward as he accepted the awful weight of that statement. "I know, Em. I've known that since the day they took me from my home and I knew I'd not see you again. I should have called, written, something, but I was a kid and a coward. I couldn't fight for you, Emma because I didn't deserve you. Not then, not when I was nothing, had nothing."

She shrugged, picking at the blades of grass between them. "You had me."

"We were kids, I mean, fuck, you still are a kid, Princess… even under all this shit, you're still just a kid."

"I'm fifteen, not five."

"Yeah, and I'm about to turn eighteen. There's an entire world standing between us."

Her jaw clenched and Killian winced at the anger that once again filled her eyes. "So what, you came back just to find me, tell me you didn't want to leave me, tell me you'll wait for me, but even with all that said, you still don't actually want me? What the actual…!"

"EMMA!" Killian cut her off, dragging a palm down his face as he struggled to find his composure. "Just stop. Stop trying to find fault in everything I'm saying. I'm not going to leave you again. I'm not going to hurt you again. I want to be your brother, I want to be your friend, I want to be whatever the fuck you want me to be if you just give me a proper chance!"

"Having you here sucks," she mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chin, gazing out over the football field. "I was doing okay, y'know. I had food, a pretty permanent roof over my head, I was mostly kinda happy, at least, y'know, not totally miserable. Neal might be an ass, but he treats me okay."

Killian growled sharply, shaking his head. "Nothing about the way he treats you is okay, Emma. You haven't got a shred of respect for yourself. You just put yourself out there to be used, and you're okay with that?"

She shrugged. "What's left over when you realize there isn't a single person in your life that truly wants you? Not even the one person who you thought loved you, just straight up loved you." She met his tortured blue eyes with her sad green ones, shaking her head softly.

"I've always loved you, Emmie. I always will. I... I was stupid. I can't say it enough, I was so stupid to leave you waiting for me. I was so stupid to not write you or call you. I... I didn't think... I didn't think it would matter after you left at the dance that night. It felt like you were saying goodbye, and I didn't know what to do, and then the police brought me home and my foster parents sent me back, and I was so ashamed of myself, Em, I didn't know how to say I was sorry. I am so, so sorry, but I have always loved you. That never changed for a second."

"I've never missed anything in my life the way I missed you. I don't remember the first time, not really, but I held onto that stupid book like it was a lifeline until you came back into my life. When I had to leave that day, they couldn't stop me from crying; I think I wailed for an entire afternoon and they just left me to cry it out. When I found you again, it was like everything was suddenly right in my world. I had a good home, I had Ruby and then I had you and it was perfect. Then I didn't have you anymore; I missed you and nothing made sense without you. I missed you until I broke, Killian."

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, arms automatically reaching out for her before falling helplessly to his sides. He clenched his wrecked hand until the barely healed bones ached with the pressure, turning his focus to the pain that radiated out of the nearly useless appendage.

"They took me from my home a few months later, y'know? I guess my foster parents didn't know what to do with a clinically depressed eleven year old. They sent me to a group home and I stayed there for a couple of years. Eventually I was able to pack it all up inside and start being normal again, at least normal enough that they were able to send me back off to foster care again. I went through two houses before I landed at Neal's and by then, well, I was pretty convinced that I was just this giant fuck up that ruined everyone's lives that came into contact with my own. He was nice to me, Killian. Not at first, but after a few weeks back at school here, he was nice. He said that he always wanted a sister and that he wouldn't let his dad send me away, that I could breathe now, that I'd have a home now."

Killian's fist clenched tighter, the pure rage moving through him a white hot burn down his spine as he struggled to keep control.

"I knew what he was up to the first time he climbed into bed with me, but, I figured, it was an okay life and it was only a few more years until I'd be out on my own, so why not take love where I could get it, y'know?"

"That's not love, Em, that's not anything like love." Killian ground out between clenched teeth, shutting his eyes against the sight of her shrugging.

"It's what I know." He felt her little fingers wrap into his good hand, squeezing his palm lightly. Fresh rage and fresh guilt swam through him at the thought of her comforting him when he was the one who did this to her. Self loathing, thy name is Killian Jones.

"Emmie..."

"It's not as bad as it looks. I haven't, y'know..." She bit her lip, looking off down the field instead of at him as she tried to reassure him she'd not hit bottom, she was still treading water in the murky sea that was her life. "I know the guys all think we have, and I guess Neal probably tells them we have, but, yeah, I haven't. I... I don't know why I want you to know that, but... but it's important you believe me."

Killian sighed, squeezing her hand back softly. "I believe you, Em. I... I know I hurt you... just... just don't... don't do that because I hurt you, please. Do it because you want to... not... not because I'm a stupid ass who couldn't do a damned thing right by you. I... I'm not saying not to do it, that's up to you, I'm just saying... y'know... make sure you want to, promise me that, please?"

"None of this was to hurt you, Killian," she whispered, edging close enough to rest her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes at the instant comfort that washed over her, making her feel more at home than she had in years.

"Yeah," he mumbled, tilting his head to rest against hers.

"It's just... having you here now, it sucks. A lot." Her voice was just a whisper now, her teeth rubbing her lower lip raw as she chewed on it nervously. "Seeing you... having you see me... like this... it makes my heart hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you, Emmie, not any more than I already have. Just... just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Her phone pinged in her pocket, and she sighed, pulling it out to read the message and quickly tapping back a reply. "I have to go home. Neal's waiting for me."

"Emma..." his voice trailed off and he found himself reaching out to her with his ruined hand, stroking her soft cheek with the scarred mass that once held her while they danced.

"Just... don't leave. I don't know what I'm gonna do, Killian, but just don't leave. I need time to think."

"Yeah," he mumbled in reply, dropping his hand away from her and back into his lap.

"And don't think that we're not going to discuss what happened there," she said pointedly, staring down at his scarred flesh unabashedly.

"You'd be proud of me," he said quietly, flexing the ruined fingers to force them out of their curved position.

"I was always proud of you, Killian."

It broke his heart to let her walk away, gracefully jogging across the football field and disappearing down the path to her house, but he stayed in place and just watched her go. At least she hadn't screamed at him like she'd done that morning. At least she was openly acknowledging that she wasn't proud of the life she'd been living. At least under all that hurt and rage, his little princess was still waiting, holding onto him even if she wasn't able to let him back into that hidden part of her quite yet.

It was progress.

He could live with that tonight.

~~~TBC~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It  
> Author: Roguie etc…  
> Part: 10/?  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> World: AU Modern  
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I’m weak like that.  
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
> Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
> A/N: Yep, this is a little bit of a shorter part than y’all are used to, but bear with me, it’s a busy day around here. If I can get more done today I will, otherwise, I thought I’d give you a little midnight growth between our two budding lovebirds. Oh, oops… did I let that cat out of its bag? :P~ I’m sure you all realized but I don’t think our dear young Killian had any kind of a clue… Enjoy!

~~~?~~~

Killian Jones thought he knew hell until the night he left his Emmie to go back to a home where her body was no longer her own. He hadn’t lied when he said his stomach would turn, walking away from the dinner Liam had prepared for him as bile filled his throat without mercy. He lay in bed that night, rage burning through him like a fever, every time he closed his eyes the images of Neal’s hands on her body filling his minds eye, forcing him awake. When he did sleep, his dreams were filled of her, his princess, her pretty green eyes looking up at him with awe, her long blonde hair slipping through his finger tips, the way she fit so perfectly under his arm, her head always nestled so comfortably on his shoulder.

He ground his hand over his face trying to force away the images of Neal in his place, holding her, touching her, making her smile. More bile rose and he turned to his side, fighting the sick by sheer willpower alone. She had been his, one hundred percent his, and he’d thrown her aside for a shot at popularity. He deserved every minute of the torture, he knew this, understood this, but still he prayed for it to stop.

Mixed thoughts flowed through his mind as he struggled against the feelings tearing him apart. He ached for the little sister he’d cared for through so much and yet so little of their lives; another boy calling her sister was unacceptable. Neal hadn’t been through what he and Emma had survived. He hadn’t hidden under the stairs with her, holding her while she cried. He hadn’t brushed her hair every morning for months when nobody else would give her that gentle comfort. He hadn’t been the one to hold her hand while she willed away the pain of her latest beatings. He hadn’t been the one to comfort her even while his own heart was breaking, letting her go with a smile on his face because she would go some place better. He hadn’t been the one that made her entire face light up when she caught sight of him. He hadn’t been the one that could take her tears and turn them into excitement. He hadn’t supported her, comforted her, held her, and protected her. No, that had always been Killian’s job, from the day they met until the day he broke the bond between them.

It made him ill to know that another boy was using Killian’s mistake to get close to her, was using her for whatever pleasure she was willing to provide. A new wave of nausea passed over him, one that threatened to refuse control. Killian’s hand came to his lips, his eyes rolling back in his head as the thought of Neal using what Killian had destroyed to get inside her.

“Fuck!” he hissed into the night, pounding his fist into his pillow as he desperately tried to chase away the images of Neal on top of her, inside of her. Would he be gentle? Would he even care? Was she anything more than a conquest that he could use as bragging rights to his friends?

Those thoughts tore Killian apart as he suffered through the night, aching to go to her, knowing there was nothing he could say or do that could make this any better. He’d said what he wanted to say, the ball was in Emma’s court now. Whatever she was going to do, she would do and Killian had to accept that, but it didn’t make the night pass any quicker.

It was four in the morning when his phone buzzed quietly on his nightstand, the screen briefly lighting up the dark room with an incoming message. Killian rolled over and grabbed the phone, glancing down at the unfamiliar number.

“Ruby said you wouldn’t care if she gave me your number.”

Killian bit his lip as he looked down at the carefully arranged words, hoping against hope the unfamiliar number belonged to whom he hoped.

“Princess?”

“Tarnished tiara and all.”

A wave of relief rushed through him and he clutched his phone to his chest, thanking whatever gods were listening to his prayers that night.

“It’s late, love. Why are you up?”

He could almost feel her shrug through the distance of the night.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Are you okay?”

The pause in response made his heart stutter in his chest, before finally the screen lit up once again.

“He’s threatened by you.”

Killian swallowed hard, closing his eyes, controlling his breathing with sheer will alone.

“Did he hurt you?”

Another pause.

“No. Not tonight. I don’t think I can stay here much longer, though, not without…”

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Killian fought the primal roar that threatened to burst from his chest, he fought every instinct that told him to go to her and pull her out of that house, to keep her safe with him. Instead, his jaw twitched in the darkness, his fingers flying over the screen.

“What do you want to do, Em?”

“I want to be happy.”

Fuck. The desolation in her words came through with resounding clarity; the ache that filled her heart spread and filled his own, binding them in the night.

“Does he make you happy, love?”

There was a long pause and for a few minutes, Killian thought she wasn’t going to answer.

“Not the way you could.”

“You don’t need me to be happy, Princess,” he responded automatically, trying desperately to remind her that she was a person outside of everything that had happened to them. 

“No. I don’t need you.” A second text came through on the heels of that one. “But what if I want you?”

His fingers couldn’t fly fast enough, making sure she couldn’t mistake any time lapse for hesitation. “Then I’m yours, Princess. Just say the word and I’m there.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

He sighed, closing his eyes tightly before gathering his words carefully. “Will he hurt you? Force you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Are you being naive?”

“Maybe.”

“Has he hurt you?”

“No. He’s not a bad guy; he just doesn’t care about anything as much as he does himself and his reputation.”

“Is it safe for you to stay there? At least for a while longer while we figure out what we can do?”

“I think so.”

“Then delete this conversation, Princess. We’ll come up with something tomorrow.”

Twenty minutes passed and Killian thought she’d done as he asked, and then hopefully managed to get some sleep. Instead, his phone vibrated again quietly.

“Killian?”

“Yeah, Princess?”

“I forgive you.”

His chest cracked wide open as he stared down at the three little words that meant so much to him. Tears filled his blue eyes as he breathed in a deep, stuttering sigh of relief, fingers trembling as he texted back quickly.

“Thank you.”

It was all he could say. It wasn’t enough, but it was everything. When his phone went silent this time, she didn’t text again, but when his eyes closed two hours before his alarm was set to go off, this time he was able to fall into a deep sleep.

His rest wasn’t dreamless however, and waking he found himself more confused then he’d been before. His dreams were still filled of his pretty girl, her eyes dancing as she looked at him, her head resting on his shoulder, but in these dreams she pressed her lips to his, stealing his breath with her sweet kiss, making him ache in ways he’d never thought possible.

He climbed out of bed, running his hand through his hair as his eyes flashed to his reflection in the mirror, noting the flush on his cheeks, the spark in his gaze, and the distinct aura of need surrounding him.

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered, closing his eyes quickly, drawing in a deep breath. It was in that exact moment he realized he was completely and utterly screwed. 

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you say?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It  
> Author: Roguie etc…  
> Part: 11/?  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> World: AU Modern  
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I’m weak like that.  
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
> Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
> A/N: All I can say about this is please don’t hurt me. Please remember that I am but a slave to my muse. I will happily pass along any emotional outbursts that she should be aware of, but I am innocent. I swear. I also swear I do know where this is going so just trust a girl, please. I’m sure we’ll talk tomorrow when I get the next part up… until then… take a deep breath, cuddle a pirate, and enjoy the ride.

~~~?~~~

 

For the first time in his life, Killian Jones couldn’t look someone in the eye. All cockiness, all swagger, all confidence sapped out of him as he watched her in the distance chatting with Ruby. The brunette had such a startled look of pleasure on her face, that Killian could only assume that his and Emma’s midnight conversation had affected other areas of her personality. They had their heads together, giggling like teenaged girls as groups of other kids passed them by. For the first time in days, Killian saw Emma’s actual school bag on her shoulder, with actual school books inside it. He met Ruby’s gaze and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face to answer her dancing eyes; when she nudged her shoulder into Emma’s however, drawing the blonde’s attention to the approaching boy, Killian found his eyes dragging back to the ground, his cheeks turning pink.

One single thought ran rampant through his mind: if he met her eyes, she would see right through him and know in a second. He kept his eyes on the ground, biting his lip and scratching behind his ear as he approached them slowly, high color staining his cheeks darker and darker the closer he approached.

The girls enveloped him into their little circle, Emma under one arm, Ruby under the other as he leaned against the side of the school, doing his best to look cool and collected as he looked anywhere but directly at his girl. Ruby lifted an eyebrow at the feverish color to his cheeks, her own cheek twitching in amusement, a high pitched giggle escaping her lips as it dawned on her exactly why Killian looked so uncomfortable.

“Seriously?!” she gasped out between giggles.

“Seriously what?” Emma asked, looking at her friend in confusion.

“He…”

“Ruby, don’t.” Killian’s eyes pleaded with her but the brunette was merciless as she continued laughing, pointing at him in a mild form of hysteria.

“He just figured it out!”

“Fuck me,” Killian groaned, shoving his shoulder into the brunette until he could free his arm from her, rubbing that hand over his face.

“Figured what out?” Emma still looked between them, her brow furrowed.

Ruby shook her head, laughing harder. “If you can’t tell just by looking at him, girl, then I’m not gonna ruin it for you. You can practically smell it on him!”

Much to Killian’s dismay, Emma cocked her head to the side, turning to study him as he continued to study the rocks on the ground at his feet.

“Why do you look so guilty?”

Killian lifted his gaze to glare at Ruby who only laughed harder, shaking her head as she stepped out of striking range. When she suddenly and immediately sobered, both Killian and Emma snapped their heads up.

“Heads up, incoming douche.”

“Ruby, he’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, well, if you don’t move your asses you’re about to find out how cool he is with you and Killian lounging on each other.”

With a sigh, Killian removed his arm from Emma’s shoulders and allowed her to take a few steps backward before Neal came around the corner.

He paused, glancing at them with suspicion before jerking his chin at Emma. “Me ‘n the boys were waiting on ya, Ems. What’cha doing hanging out with the scrubs?”

Ruby frowned, clipping him up the backside of his head as she went to stand next to Killian, glaring. “Watch who you’re calling a scrub, Neal Cassidy.”

“Careful, Ruby, you might break a nail and you know how sick 911 is of hearing from you.”

“I’m sure you’re joking, but it’s an honest danger considering how thickheaded you are, Neal.” She scowled at him, shaking her head, slipping her hand into Killian’s and tugging him towards the door. “See ya later, Ems,” she called over her shoulder, pulling the solid mass of muscle that Killian had become along behind her. She lowered her voice to a murmur, only for Killian’s ears. “Nothing’s gonna happen at school, just chill.”

Killian stiffened when Neal’s taunting voice called back to him. “See you around, new guy.” Even with his back turned Killian could hear the utterly smarmy grin that was curving the boy’s lips.

“Pleasure as always, Cassidy.” Killian called back, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder at Emma. He could feel their gazes on his back as he wrapped his arm around Ruby’s waist and pulled her giggling into the school, all the while praying that Emma understood it was only an act. “God, tell me what she sees in him.” Killian shook his head the moment the door closed behind them, letting go of Ruby and following her to her locker.

“Nothing much anymore, I bet,” Ruby grinned. Her eyes narrowed on him, a wicked glint in her dark gaze as she licked her lips as though he were fresh prey. “Sooo…”

“Ruby…” His warning tone did nothing to sway the overly enthusiastic teenager.

“Don’t you Ruby me, Killian Jones! Tell me, exactly how long have you been in love with your “sister”, and don’t even think of lying. I can sniff out a lie a mile away.” She air quoted the word sister, her grin wicked and full of intent as she poked a single red finger nail into his chest.

Killian swallowed nervously, glancing to the other students passing them by in the hall. “Keep your voice down, would you, woman?”

“Hmm,” She tapped her index finger to her lips and studied his eyes closely. “Permanent blush…”

“I don’t blush.”

“Sparkling eyes…”

“They’re blue, they reflect the light.”

“Dark circles under your eyes…”

“I didn’t sleep well.”

“Instant denial…”

“You’ve yet to say a thing that makes any sense, Rube.”

Ruby’s grin grew wide, her eyes dancing with mischief as she pointed her finger directly in his face. “You… had a dirty dream about our girl last night.”

“RUBY! Jesus, what’s wrong with you?!”

“Mmhmm, you had a dirty dream about her and now you can’t get her off your mind.”

Killian’s cheeks darkened an even deeper red, covering his eyes with his hand as she continued to talk, completely oblivious to his obvious discomfort.

“You had a dirty dream about her and you can’t get her off your mind ‘coz you love her!” She announced brightly with a flourish of her hand, making him slam his head into the locker behind him with frustration and defeat.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have absolutely no sense of personal space or decorum?” he grumbled miserably as she cackled happily, grabbing her books from her locker and spinning towards their homeroom as the warning bell rang.

“Every day of my life!” She grinned at him. Just when he thought she was finally finished with him, she turned on her heel and flashed him a cocky smirk. “Doesn’t blush, my ass. A tomato would be jealous of your color right now, lover boy.”

“Fuck, she gets worse!” he grumbled miserably, following her into homeroom, wisely allowing her to giggle to herself. When a notebook with the name Emma Jones scrawled across the front page plopped down in front of him, he gave up entirely. Ruby Lucas had absolutely no shame, and was proud of it. 

~~~?~~~

If nothing else, Ruby could keep a secret. Not a word was mentioned to Emma about Killian’s predicament, not that she would have had time to say much about it anyway. Someone or something had tipped Neal off that she and Killian weren’t as at odds as they’d seemed the first day Killian came to school. Every time Killian got within three feet of Emma, either Neal or one of his lackies would appear out of nowhere, ushering the girl back to their smoke encased pit on the bleachers. Killian found himself knocked into the lockers courtesy of John Little, one of Neal’s followers and the largest guy in the school. He managed to swallow the curses that threatened to escape his lips as he jarred his twisted hand, making the bones ache from impact, and offer the larger boy a nod of acknowledgement as he pulled himself up and carried on to class. The next day, as he was talking to Emma at her locker, when John moved closer to him than was strictly necessary, Killian anticipated and ducked the shot that would have resulted in a repeat performance, realizing only after John pulled his fist from the twisted tin door that this wasn’t going to end on friendly terms.

Small accidents continued to befall Killian through the following weeks, and he found his body littered with more bruises than he’d had since the days of foster home beatings. He took the shots silently, always careful of causing any more waves for Emma than were necessary. 

She managed to text him nightly, sometimes short conversations, sometimes they talked from dusk until dawn. Every little thing she told him about the years they’d been separated squeezed at his heart painfully, her words wrapping around him, letting him into places of her soul that she’d not even allowed Neal. Each different insight into her fractured little soul drew him to her stronger. It became a fight to stay away from her during the day, the bond they were forming so visceral that he was pulled to her constantly; she became the gravity in his universe, and he willingly orbited her like a burning star.

The two weeks dedicated to end of term exams were the hardest obstacles Killian had to face. Since he’d entered school so late in the term, he was exempt from all but three exams. That left Emma alone at the school more days than not, with only Ruby to keep an eye on Neal and his bullies. True to Ruby’s word, they didn’t hassle Emma, treating her as poorly as they’d always done but it was status quo. 

It wasn’t until the night after Emma’s final exam that their worlds began to implode. She’d started texting him just after eleven, random stuff, how she thought her exam went, what she was looking forward to most going into her junior year, what she was thinking of doing when it was over and she was out of high school and out of the system permanently. They’d been texting for less than an hour when she suddenly went quiet. Ten minutes passed and Killian chuckled to himself.

“Fall asleep, Princess?”

Nothing came for another five minutes and Killian outright laughed, flipping over to his side, texting her a last time.

“Text me when you wake up, pretty girl. We’ll go for coffee tomorrow and celebrate our freedom.”

When his phone buzzed a few minutes later, he grinned and grabbed at it, thinking Emma had received his last message and was saying goodnight. Instead, his blood ran instantly cold as dark words flooded the light screen.

“Pretty girl won’t be meeting you for coffee, or anything tomorrow, brother. Y’know what it’s like the day after for girls… too sore to do anything but bitch and complain.”

Killian shot straight up, his hand clenching painfully around his phone, threatening to crush the glass as he hollered at the top of his lungs. “LIAM! Shit! Fuck! LIAM!”

Quickly he texted back, holding his panic and curses in check as his fingers flew over the touch screen. “Where’s Emma? Just let me say goodnight to her, man, fuck.”

“Been saying that your whole life, haven’t you, foster boy? Where’s Emma? Where’s Emma? Well Emma’s not interested in talking to you anymore. She’s mine.”

When his phone rang loud and shrill in the night, Killian jumped a mile, his nerves not helped in the least by Liam barging into his room, the door slamming off the drywall.

“Jesus Christ, Killian, you’ll wake the dead hollering like that!”

Killian glanced at the unknown number on his screen before flipping it open, hoping against hope Neal had just been fucking with him. “Em? Christ, please, Em?”

“Killian?”

“Ruby?”

“Shit, Killian, get over to my place, now!”

“Is she there? Rubes? Is she there? Is she hurt?”

“Just… just get over here. I’ll fill you in when you get here, but she needs you, and a fucking hospital too, but she’s too stubborn to go.”

Killian lost it in that second. He roared his rage into the night, saved from smashing his phone only by his brother’s quick thinking. With one hand, Liam rescued the phone, getting Ruby’s address from the girl and the gist of the situation before hanging up and tossing it on the bed. With the other hand he gripped Killian around the waist, holding the younger man to him in a death grip, waiting until the wave of rage flowed out of him and his body began to relax.

“Liam,” he breathed through heavy, labored breaths, “Don’t go with me, brother. If he… if he… if she’s… I’ll kill him. You can’t be there.”

His voice was eerily calm for the amount of emotion that had coursed through him in the span of three minutes. The look on Killian’s face terrified Liam to no end, and the older man swallowed nervously.

“You’re not going to lose me that easily. Let’s go get your girl.”

“You won’t stop me, Liam.”

“I won’t try, little brother.”

The drive to Ruby’s house had never taken so long.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you agree?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It
> 
> Author: Roguie etc…
> 
> Part: 12/?
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time
> 
> Characters: Emma/Killian
> 
> World: AU Modern
> 
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I'm weak like that.
> 
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you'd expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.
> 
> Spoilers: It's AU, so not likely.
> 
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.
> 
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.
> 
> A/N: So… who hugged a pirate last night? :D Did I scare anybody? Anybody at all? Or have I earned enough trust through the last 30 thousand words that I will fix what I break, hmm? :P~ Well, either way, here you go, four thousand words of explanations… and pushing this story just a little bit further onwards. We're just about finished with the kids games… the big boys have come out to play. Say hello to Officer Hott.. uh.. Humbert… :P~

~~~?~~~

Killian Jones had never prayed so hard in his life as he did in the time it took to tear out of their little apartment and down to Liam's truck. His hand clenched until bright streaks of pain shot up his arms and lights shot across his eyes, but that pain was nothing in comparison to the clenching of his heart as he thought about what vile things Neal could have done to his girl.

The images running through his mind were merciless. He thought of Neal holding her down, thought of her crying in fear and then in pain. He thought of the broken look that would manifest in those pretty green eyes of hers, knowing that someone she trusted had taken from her something she could never take back.

His mind screamed at him. His heart threatened to stop beating. His temple pulsed with the pure, unadulterated rage that coursed through his blood.

"Calm yourself, little brother," Liam said quietly from the driver's seat, his own cheek twitching with how tightly together he clenched his teeth. "Whatever has happened, happened. Your first thought should be of the girl, how to help her. Once she's been settled we can discuss what should happen next."

"If that fucker did anything, anything to her…" Killian ground out, punching his ruined fist into the dashboard and using the fresh bout of pain to distract him from his torturous thoughts.

"Whatever he's done, he will pay, brother, one way or another, but he is not your priority." Liam's calm voice was a balm to Killian's rage, soothing him as they pulled into Ruby's driveway. Still, Killian was out of the truck and pounding on the front door before his brother had a chance to even put the vehicle into park.

"Emma?! Ruby?! Damnit! Someone open the door!"

A flash of guilt crossed his features as Granny appeared in the doorway, her lips curled downwards in disapproval at the commotion. Still, something in her eyes told Killian she'd not scold him with any sort of heat, not on that night. He didn't miss the shotgun that she carried at her side, or the long look she gave him before setting it in front of the closet door and unlocking the barrier between them.

"As my granddaughter said to allow you into our home, Mr. Jones, I will trust you're not the one who put his hands on our girl?"

"Fuck, no," Killian ground out without thinking, surprised as he earned a chuckle from the old lady, followed up immediately by Liam's hand to the back of his head as his brother approached from behind.

"Manners, lad," Liam bit out before turning to hold out a hand to Granny. "Liam Jones, ma'am; I apologize for my brother, but he's understandably upset at the moment."

Granny shook her head before shaking Liam's hand. She turned back to Killian and smiled softly. "Go on, boy. They're in the basement."

Killian eased past her carefully before taking off for the kitchen and the basement door, barreling down the stairs two and three at a time.

"Em?"

The girls were sitting on the sofa; Ruby had a bag of peas pressed up to Emma's face, trying to control the colorful bruising that was already appearing on her pale skin.

"Jesus," he groaned, moving towards them.

"Careful of her wrist," Ruby warned, moving away from Emma so Killian could take her place next to his girl. Emma's wrist was wrapped tightly in a white bandage, the purple color of her fingertips telling the story of the swelling that was already happening underneath Granny's careful tending.

"What the fuck, princess?" His voice was rough as he leaned over her, pulling her carefully into his arms and taking over holding the frozen vegetables to her skin.

"Neal," she said simply, shrugging.

"I realize it was fucking Neal, the fucker texted me all sorts of shit about you after you stopped. What happened?" His heart thumped in his chest as he carefully chose his terrified words. "He said… did he… I mean… are you okay? Fuck!"

Emma chuckled softly through her pain, leaning her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. "He didn't." She said simply, feeling the shudder course through Killian's body, and the bulk of his tension flow out of him in an instant. For a second she thought he was going to pass out, the release of the buildup he'd been carrying so fast and strong, but after a few deep breaths he tightened his arms around her. "Don't get me wrong, he pretty much thought he was getting it tonight. He wasn't too happy when he figured out that I wasn't giving it up."

Killian groaned, kissing her temple with warm, dry lips. "He did this because you wouldn't?"

She nodded quietly. "Something else was going on with him too. He didn't say what it was but he was twitchy, nervous. I guess I left my door open when I came in to text you; I didn't realize he was watching me until he'd grabbed the phone out of my hands and started reading our conversation. Jesus, there wasn't even anything bad in it tonight, but he lost his shit and just started screaming at me that I was his and I was embarrassing him carrying on with you. Kept saying all the guys already thought we were screwing and now they think I'm screwing you too and playing him like an idiot and he keeps putting up with it even though he's getting nothing out of it. He lost his mind, telling me that the least I could do was open my legs after everything he'd done for me. He threw my phone across the room and tried to climb onto the bed with me, so I kicked him in the balls." She grinned suddenly, and then winced at the pain that flashed through her face at the movement. "Shit!"

Killian chuckled softly, rocking her in his arms. "Of course you did, and it's a bloody hard hit you have when you go for the important parts, too. I can tell you that much. The rest of the experience I've mercifully buried under much nicer, happier thoughts."

"Told you I could take care of myself," she grinned again, more careful this time of her bruising.

"I never doubted you for a second, pretty girl."

"Anyway, he caught my leg as I was getting off the bed, so of course I fell on my face, bashed myself right off the bedpost. Almost knocked myself cold, but I think that startled him too because he let me go for a second. It was long enough that I was able to get to my feet and run for it."

"What happened to your wrist?"

She shrugged. "He was between me and the door so I went for the window, he caught me just as I got my legs over the ledge. The force of me trying to drop to the ground and his grip on my wrist snapped it like a twig."

"We gotta get you to the hospital, Em, or that's not gonna set right." He held his hand up in front of her face, for the first time truly letting her look at his twisted, broken bones. "You don't wanna end up looking like me, do you?"

He felt her giggle softly against him; he relaxed back into the sofa and pulled her further onto his chest, holding her tightly.

"I dunno," she giggled out, burying her face in his neck, not meeting his eyes. "His and hers injuries? We could start a new couple's trend."

"How about not?"

Ruby appeared out of the basement bathroom, carrying a freshly cooled cloth that she exchanged for the bag of peas. "So, hospital?" She smiled brightly.

"Ruby," she groaned, "I've had worse than this before. It'll heal."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and gave Killian her best bitch glare. "Fix this."

Emma felt Killian mock shudder under her before she found his arms shifting and then they both rose from the sofa, Killian carrying her like a child towards the stairs.

"Killian!"

"Shut up, pretty girl. Your best friend is a terrifying beast. I refuse to piss her off anymore than I've already done." He winked over his shoulder at Ruby as she followed them up the stairs and into the kitchen where Liam and Granny were waiting for them.

"Liam, we'll need a ride to the hospital."

"Jesus, Killian, I told you I'm okay."

"And I told you to shut up." He grinned down at her, gentling his words as he moved towards the front door.

"You have a lot to learn about women, little brother," Liam followed them closely, chuckling to himself as he opened the back seat, not questioning when Killian climbed in with Emma, repositioning her on his lap even while she hit him with her good hand, protesting that she could sit by herself.

"I broke my wrist, not my ass, you… you… pirate!" She struggled against him uselessly as he tightened his grip and held her close until she finally gave up.

"At least once in his life a pirate has to kidnap a princess, so shut up and let yourself be kidnapped."

Ruby and Liam climbed into the front seat, both of them chuckling as the two struggled against each other. Killian only released her when they reached the hospital and the emergency room doctors pulled her away to assess her injuries. Killian received a couple odd looks from the nurses as Emma went with them, grumbling about pirates and kidnappings, to which he just shrugged innocently before settling into an uncomfortable plastic seat to begin the long wait for his princess's return.

~~~?~~~

Two hours passed before a doctor came out to let them know they were keeping Emma on a six hours observation. The thought she might have a mild concussion and weren't comfortable sending her home until they were sure she'd have no after effects.

"Are her parents here to sign the consent forms?" A nurse asked as she came out into the waiting area.

Killian looked at Liam and bit his lip. Liam sighed softly. "She has no parents, ma'am. I'll be speaking for her tonight until she has a new legal guardian assigned."

The nurse frowned, looking down at her paperwork. "I will have to report this to the children's welfare association, you understand."

Liam nodded gravely. "Let's just get her fixed up and worry about the consequences later."

"The police will be in to speak with her shortly. From what I understand she's not been forthcoming as to what happened?"

"I have yet to hear the whole story myself, ma'am," Liam answered honestly. "However, from what I've been told, the accident occurred at her current foster home and I am uncomfortable with the thought of sending her back into that environment. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course," she murmured, sympathetically. "Oh, and she's requesting that," she looked at her notes, "Killian join her when she has a moment. She's in ward three, bed five."

"Thank you," Liam murmured graciously, jerking his head at his little brother to indicate he should join them. "If you'd not mind leading us back? I'd not like to disturb the other patients as we look for her, and we're unfamiliar with this institution."

She nodded and led them through the corridors into a patient ward. She gestured at the bed hidden behind a wall of drapes, closest to the window, before hanging Emma's chart up outside the door and leaving them with a warning not to stay too long.

Killian pulled his chair up close to Emma's bed, grinning down at her, twisting a finger into the shoulder strap of her tank top. "What, did you hold a protest against the cute little paper dresses?"

Emma stuck her tongue out at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not staying over night so I don't have to wear the stupid thing. Get your peep show somewhere else, pirate."

Noticing the look of mischief that crossed Killian's face, Liam purposely turned away, shaking his head as Emma's sudden squeal and laughter filled the room. When Liam turned back, her undamaged cheek was bright pink, and Killian was laughing silently, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him.

A cocky remark was on the tip of Killian's lips, held only in check by the appearance of a police officer in the doorway. They all fell silent as they looked up at him, Killian shifting so that he was sitting on the edge of Emma's bed, immediately taking her hand into his own.

"Emma Swan? My name is Officer Humbert. I have a few questions to ask you with regards to your situation in your current foster home."

Emma nodded quietly, her head cocked to the side. "Listen, I know this looks bad but I don't want to press charges… it was mostly an accident anyway."

The officer lifted his eyebrow, taking in her black eye and swollen cheek and the temporary half cast on her wrist. He grunted softly as he flipped through his notes. "I appreciate your statement and will make note of your injuries, however, I'm afraid I'm not here to discuss your accident, Miss Swan."

Killian's face darkened and he moved even closer to Emma on the bed. He recognized the look in the officer's eyes from the night he'd been arrested on assault charges. "Then why are you here?"

Humbert lifted his eyebrow but ignored Killian. "Miss Swan, I was contacted earlier by your foster father. Understandably after your disappearance, your family was concerned for your well being. Not knowing where you could have gone, they performed a room search, looking for any clue as to your whereabouts."

Emma snorted softly, shaking her head. "Yeah, because my best friend's house two doors down was too far to go to knock on a door. Or, y'know, my cell phone, if Neal didn't break it, would have told them to talk to Killian." She sighed. "Whatever, what's your point? I'm sure the police wouldn't be involved over my foster family reading my journal."

Officer Humbert's eyes darkened. "Your foster family involved the local authorities when a large amount of narcotics and drug paraphernalia was discovered in your room, Miss Swan."

"Excuse me?!"

"What the hell?!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Killian growled out, his body tensing, his jaw clenched.

Emma glared at him, squeezing his hand to help him stay calm. "Officer Humbert, I don't know what you're talking about. I… I don't have drugs in my room, or anything to do with drugs in my room. I mean, I smoke sometimes…"

"Emma," Killian growled, shaking his head.

"No, Killian, screw this! I smoke a joint now and then, so yeah, fucking charge me for that, but I don't do the hard shit and I certainly don't have this huge horde of crap in my bedroom. Jesus, talk to Neal, he's the one into all that shit."

It hit Killian then exactly what had happened, his face turning pale as he looked back at the cop who was writing everything down on his little notepad. "Miss Swan, all protests aside, the drugs were located in a place only someone with intimate knowledge of your bedroom could have found."

Emma glared at him, shaking her head. "Yeah, and I'm a foster kid, Officer Humbert. Do you really think I spend my time at every new house going through every corner of every room thinking, hey, they might have a good hiding spot for my drugs somewhere in here? No. I come to a house. They show me to a room. I sleep there and do my homework there and occasionally if I'm lucky enough to make friends, I talk on my phone there. A few months later a black van pulls up out front and I get into the back seat and I'm taken to a new house, with a new room, and I start all over again. That's my life. Jesus, even if I wanted to, I don't spend enough time in one location to figure out who the local dealer is to buy that kind of shit!"

"Considering the quantity of narcotics found in your room…"

Emma stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Oh. So, I'm the dealer."

Officer Humbert sighed, making further notes on his pad before leaning against the doorframe. "Listen, Miss Swan, you seem like an okay kid, but what was found in that room is extremely serious. If that stash can be tracked back to you in ways other than just it's location in your home, I do feel the need to warn you that your arrest would be required. As it stands, a report has been made to the foster care center; they will be arriving in the morning to escort you to a police involved group home while this case is being investigated."

Emma paled, her fingers wrapping around Killian's hand, her green eyes suddenly wide and uncertain. "Can't… can't I stay with my friend and her grandmother?" Her voice trembled, suddenly small and scared.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but the seriousness of the charges being considered against you requires that you be able to be monitored by the police at all times. You will be required to remain at the hospital until morning when the foster care facility can arrive to escort you to your new location. I would suggest remaining in your room until that time as there will be a police presence placed on the exits of the hospital until your move has been facilitated. Once your relocation has occurred, you will be escorted to the police station where you will be questioned further, and if the evidence quota has been met to satisfaction, you will be formally charged."

Killian growled softly, the only thing holding him in place Emma's hand as a new kind of rage filled his eyes. "Why don't you talk to that jackass, Neal Cassidy? That fucker's constantly got the stoners falling at his feet in worship. That's your dealer right there."

Officer Humbert looked down at his notes and nodded. "Neal Cassidy, 18, foster brother to the accused. I spoke with Mr. Cassidy this evening; he has given me several contacts with whom to follow up while gathering evidence."

"Yeah, I'll just bet he has," Ruby grumbled. "Listen Officer Hotstuff, my girl here is innocent. That little shit Cassidy beat the sin out of her tonight when she wouldn't screw him and then planted this shit in her room to punish her for running."

"Ruby!"

"What? It's not like you're going to tell him, and Killian just looks like he wants to beat someone to death, so fuck it. Neal's the drug bunny of our school. He buys, he sells, he provides. Always has. Always will. Just coz his daddy owns half this town doesn't mean he's anything but a miserable, dirty, useless little shit who can't make himself look good without making others look bad."

Officer Humbert scribbled in his book, nodding quietly as Ruby ranted. "I'll take what you've said into consideration as we investigate." Quickly, he took the names and addresses of Liam, Killian and Ruby, advising them that he would be in contact for a more formal statement over the coming week. "It goes without saying, Miss Swan, to be available to the foster care workers when they arrive in the morning, and once you're placed, do not leave the premises." He sighed. "I'll be in contact again shortly. Good evening."

Silence smothered the room for long minutes after the officer left as they each lost themselves in their own thoughts.

"He's not gonna win, Em," Ruby said quietly, her dark eyes flashing with anger.

The blonde shrugged, leaning against Killian's arm, taking quiet comfort in his presence as she silently imagined her future falling apart at the seams.

"Fuck this," Killian ground out. "We'll run. We'll take the truck, I have some money, we'll stop home long enough to get clothes and shit and we'll run. You 'n me, princess."

"Killian," Liam started, shaking his head.

"No. No. You haven't been here for years, Liam; you don't know anything about us. I'm not letting her go back into the system, especially not jail! I was there and it sucked, she's not going in there!"

"Killian," Emma tried, hoping she'd be enough to calm him as his mind started planning their escape.

"No, Em, just no! We'll go, I'll get a job, we'll change your name, whatever we have to do."

"If you do this, little brother, you'll be an accessory. You'll be tried as an adult. You'll go to prison instead of juvie, and if you think juvie sucked, you have no idea what you'd be in for."

"I don't care!"

"I DO!" Liam roared, shocking the entire room into silence. Liam took a moment to compose himself as he sat on the bed beside Killian, looking into his brother's eyes. "We have money, Killian. We'll do this the legal way, the same way I helped you."

Killian trembled as he held Emma to his body, his teeth ground tightly together, but he bowed under the insistence in his brother's voice.

"Don't you let them take her, brother. She can't go inside."

Liam sighed with the weight Killian was placing on his shoulders, but he nodded solemnly before stalking out of the room and in turn out of the hospital. He'd seen the look in his brother's eyes and he implicitly understood that if it even seemed like it would go poorly for Emma he'd lose them both.

"Fuck," he groaned, leaning against his truck, letting the cool metal against his skin relax his tense posture.

In two separate places four separate people wondered exactly when everything they were asked to experience would break them. When it would just become too much.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse's price is that little review box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It  
> Author: Roguie etc…  
> Part: 13/?  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> World: AU Modern  
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I’m weak like that.  
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
> Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
> A/N: Something a little more light hearted for those of you who’ve lived through the angst of the last few days. Oh, and I ended up surprised by the guest characters that appeared in this part! They wrote themselves in and I couldn’t stop them! Something about it being their right to be involved in this story… so yeah, there was that. The person I was planning on introducing in this part is now going to have to wait until the next piece! LOL Anyway, this one left me feeling pretty darned good, so instead of a cliffie tonight I’ll leave you (hopefully) smiling. Let me know what you’re thinking, you know I love to hear from each and every one of you, keeps my muse fed and my soul happy! :D

~~~?~~~

When they came for her in the morning, Killian Jones stood by Emma’s side. They tried to excuse themselves as they escorted her to the black van that waited in the hospital parking lot and were met with a firm smile. They tried to take her hand from his and were met with a quiet shake of his head. They tried to tell him he wasn’t able to travel with them and they were met with a lifted eyebrow as he climbed into the backseat beside her.

He didn’t a single word to either gentleman as they sighed with frustration and shrugged at each other, not bothering with the physical confrontation it would take to remove Killian from their vehicle. He held her hand the entire half an hour it took to get across the city to the police sponsored foster care facility at which she would be spending her next several weeks.

When they arrived, nobody said a word as he took the small bag of belongings Ruby was able to take from Neal’s house and drop off at the hospital for her. Nobody was stupid enough to protest as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her inside. Nobody even blinked as he took her to the room indicated by the officer on duty. 

Emma quietly allowed Killian to take care of her, unpacking her clothes into the small dresser that was provided, making her bed with the linens that laid at the foot, setting out her hairbrush, makeup and bathroom products under the small mirror she had been allowed. His fingers brushed over her cell phone; he had Liam put her on their plan for the time being, quickly changing the sim card, giving the number only to his brother and Ruby before handing her back her lifeline.

“I saved your contacts before changing the sim. If there’s someone you want to talk to, all their numbers are still in there.” He murmured quietly, finally at a loss for anything else to do as he paced the room.

“Thanks,” she murmured in return.

“It’s a new number so remember… well, no one but me and Ruby will call.”

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

Killian finally stopped moving. He walked over to her bed and laid down on it, covering his face with his hand, breathing quietly to calm himself. When the bed dipped and Emma crawled in next to him, he pulled her up against him, letting her rest her head against his chest, his ruined hand on her hip. 

“It’s not so far, Em. At least this time I know where you are, ‘n Liam says I can have the truck when he doesn’t need it so I can come see you.”

She breathed out a shaky gasp, burying her face in his neck, wrapping her arm around his waist. “I… I never had people come see me at one of these places. I… I don’t know what the rules are.”

He closed his eyes against the wet feel of her silent tears against his skin. “I’m not leaving you here, pretty girl. I promise. No matter what happens, I’m not leaving you here.”

Instead of making it better, her tears grew hotter and heavier, her shoulders shaking as she clung to him. His entire body stiffened as she shifted, and an entirely new sensation spread across his skin. Her warm little tongue darted out, slipping through the wet trail of tears she’d left on him, making his eyes roll back in his head as his fingers clenched against her hip.

“Em…” he groaned softly, shifting to put space between them only to find himself trapped in the grip she had around his chest.

She replaced her tongue with warm lips, pressing the softest, sweetest kisses he’d ever felt to his throat, sending a heavy tremor through his body. He didn’t stop her, but he did nothing to encourage her, his only movement the tightening of his fingers on her hip and then the gentle stroke of his thumb over the small space of skin that appeared between the hem of her shirt and her jeans.

“Jesus,” he breathed out, letting her take from him what she needed to comfort herself, trembling under her touch as he struggled to reign in his reactions.

Finally, she stopped, curling herself against him, tucking the top of her head up under his chin. The long breath that escaped him as she settled against him was somewhere between relief and agony, finally opening his eyes to stare at the cracked ceiling, desperately trying to calm the train wreck that was his heart.

Long, silent minutes passed between them before she shifted, startling him even harder as she rolled on top of him, resting her chin on her clasped hands against his chest, her green eyes looking directly into his.

“Hi,” she murmured, searching his face for any sign of what he was thinking.

“Hello, pretty girl,” he murmured back, reaching up to run a knuckle across her undamaged cheek.

“You’ll text me?”

“Every hour.”

“You’ll phone me?”

“Every day.”

“You’ll visit me?”

“Every chance I get, sweetheart.”

“I love you,” she whispered finally, breathing deep before she climbed off of him and moved towards the single window in her room, looking out over the driveway and the unfamiliar street below.

“I know,” he answered back, lifting an eyebrow, his lips curved in a saucy grin.

The sharp bark of laughter that escaped her chest settled over him like a warm blanket and his body relaxed into her bed. “Liam’s looking at getting us a lawyer. He’s heard of this guy who does PI shit to get his own evidence for trial, so if we can get him on board with us, he’ll have a chance at pulling apart Neal’s story before they really do press charges.”

“His dad isn’t going to let that happen,” she murmured, still not looking back at him.

“Yeah, well, looks like this guy has been through the foster system himself. Guess he had a pretty rough time of it growing up and started his practice to help people who had no one on their side. From what Liam says, he’s gone up against Neal’s dad before on some kind of business deal that went bad and he’s not afraid to do it again.” 

“Sounds too good to be true,” she muttered, the bitterness she felt at life coming through loud and clear.

“Hey, pretty girl, we’re not asking for a fairy tale happy ending here, we just need someone on our side that’s willing to fight for you.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, so sad and lost in this new room, knowing that pretty soon someone would come upstairs and ask Killian to leave. “I’d like a happy ending some day.”

He smiled at her, nodding his agreement as he moved to sit on the side of her bed. “Yeah, me too, Princess. How about once this is over, we go find ours, hmm?”

She giggled softly, moving across the room to step between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him to her. “What’s your happy ending, Pirate?” she asked saucily as she flung herself down on her bed, flipping to her back and taking his damaged hand into her own, running soft fingers over scarred flesh.

“Don’t you know, Emma?” He shrugged, his gaze traveling from her fingers against his destroyed flesh to the window she’d just been looking out. “It’s you.”

He heard her sharp intake of breath. When his eyes met hers again, he saw the tears building there, but the absolute awe that shone in the green sea of her gaze told him that they were startled, happy tears. His heart tumbled in his chest and his lips were forced into a smile. After taking a moment to memorize the pure joy that lit up every beautiful feature of her face, Killian smiled down at her gently and climbed to his feet. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers softly, stealing a gentle, innocent kiss before moving to her door.

“I’d best be going before your wardens come to bodily escort me from the premises,” he chuckled, not the least bit surprised with the house mother appeared in the hallway as if summoned.

“It is just about time to have Emma settle in and meet the other children in the house,” the pixie like woman smiled up at him warmly.

Killian looked at her in confusion for a moment, finding his own lips curving in a smile to meet hers automatically. Something about the warm look on her face put him instantly at ease and helped to chase away the reservations he held at leaving Emma alone.

“I was just on the way out, ma’am,” he replied with respect, not wanting to rock Emma’s boat any harder than it was already rocking.

“Just stop and talk to David before you leave,” she continued to smile at him, nudging him towards the stairs. “He’ll put you on the approved visitor list. You can stop by any time between 10 and 9pm. Unfortunately, because of Emma’s current situation we’re not allowed to let her leave, but with time…” Her voice trailed off, glancing towards Emma through the doorway of her room.

“I understand. Thank you for the consideration…” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Mary Margaret Nolan.” She reached for Killian’s left hand to shake it before noticing the damage. A light blush covered her cheeks before she switched hands and shook his right hand warmly. “My husband, David, and I run this house.” She began walking with him down the stairs, Killian blinked as she continued talking distractedly. “David used to work in security at the jailhouse in town. When we were married, we wanted children, but you know fate, it has this way of stepping in and saying no when you want something. So, we decided that we would fill our lives with children through foster care. After time, we realized that some of the kids being processed through juvenile hall had no place to go, and no one to stand up for them. They were just being lost in the cracks of the system. So, he quit the jail, and we turned this house into kind of something like a halfway house, but for kids in trouble. They’re good kids, mostly. Just scared and alone.” She trailed off, realizing suddenly how much she’d said as they’d walked. “Oh, dear. You’ll have to excuse me. David tells me that I would never know if my jaw broke since it’s always flapping.” She giggled lightly. “Oh! There he is now. David?”

Killian just followed along silently, processing the information she’d given him, shaking his head with amusement.

“David, this young man came with Emma Swan this morning. We need to put him on her visitor list.” She stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide as she covered her mouth in surprise. “Oh, I never even asked your name!”

Killian couldn’t help but chuckle, closing his eyes for a moment before smiling at her warmly. “Killian, ma’am. Killian Jones.”

“Killian. Great! And you’re Emma’s…?” Her voice trailed off again, and for a moment Killian looked at her in confusion, at a complete loss as to what to say.

“Boyfriend.”

The word came from the stairs behind them, Emma smiling at him apologetically as she shrugged. 

“He’s my boyfriend.”

David looked between Killian and Emma, his mouth pursed down, his blue eyes dark and disapproving. “Aren’t you a little old to be her boyfriend?” He questioned quietly, directly behind Killian’s ear, making the boy stiffen.

“Um, I suppose if a stranger is looking in on us, then yes, they would likely think that.”

Emma’s sharp voice broke in once more. “There’s less than three years between us, which is nothing when you compare that to the fact we’ve been in each other’s lives since I was four. Eleven years trumps three any day.”

David blinked in surprise as he looked at her and finally shrugged. “This house has a strict no sex rule.”

Emma and Mary Margaret both gasped in shock, while Killian turned three shades of red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

“DAVID NOLAN!”

“Oh my god!”

Killian coughed sharply, scratching at the back of his ear before moving his right hand to his left, twisting the scarred flesh and bone nervously as David stared him down unapologetically.

“I… I’m sure your rules are in place for a good reason,” Killian swallowed hard, avoiding David’s eyes as he looked desperately at the front door of the house. “I shall endeavor to, um, follow the rules to the best of my ability.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

Killian cast an apologetic look up the stairs at Emma, the blush refusing to fade from his cheeks even as her eyes sparked with both amusement and defiance. “Call me tonight, pretty girl.”

“As soon as I get a chance.”

“Goodbye, pretty boy,” David’s hand landed on Killian’s arm, directing him towards the front door.

“I prefer dashing rapscallion,” Killian managed to get out as David shoved him through the door, leaving both Emma and Mary Margaret giggling in amusement as David scowled, slamming the door the moment Killian was clear of it.

When he left Emma’s new house, he was surprised at how much better he felt about the entire situation. Killian had a bounce in his step that he hadn’t carried in a very long time, and the smile that graced his features as he waited for the city bus was honest and true.

He told himself it had nothing to do with the fact Emma had identified him as her boyfriend. Nope, nothing at all.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you say?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It  
> Author: Roguie etc…  
> Part: 14/?  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> World: AU Modern  
> Rating: T, with the likelihood it will change to M over time, because I’m weak like that.  
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
> Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
> A/N: Y’know, in case I forget to say it, you guys make me so happy every day with your reviews. This little story started out just as something to do while I was bored at work one day, and I had absolutely no intention to update more than once or twice a month, and now here we are, one week and forty thousand words later. I haven’t written with this much passion in ten years, I’ll tell you that, and it’s all because of your constant comments and praise. So, here’s the thing – obviously we’re getting close to the end of this story, I really don’t see it going much past 20 parts (we’ll see, but I figure that’s about it), but I moved really quickly. As such, I’m offering you guys this – think about what I’ve skipped through and what you’d like to see as outtakes and I will write the requested outtakes – posted in a separate fic – the rating on this story will stay at T as one of you guys requested of me, however the ratings in the outtakes will not have that concession. Anyway, point being, thank you – and I’m so glad you guys loved David and MM popping by… judging by this chapter, they’re here to stay! LOL This one is a little lighter again, no more beating the angst drum… today. :P There will be only one update today as my boss is all up in my hair about performing during this sale event (… we’ll not make mention of the fact that at least 20 thousand words were written since the sale started LOL)… and I have to go be a boss for the rest of today. So, until tomorrow, thank you!

~~~?~~~

Two full weeks passed as Emma settled into her new home. Killian kept his word and texted her throughout each day, constantly letting her knew the little things that were happening outside of the four walls within which she was confined. The first big excitement came when he landed a summer job at the marina; he wasn’t much more than a deckhand, tying off boats as they came into dock, running around after the rich kids came through and cleaning up the trash they inconsiderately left behind, occasionally working in the bait and tackle shop when the day was too miserable to be outside for long.

It certainly wasn’t glorified work, but it was work all the same and Killian was happy to do it. He regretted the fact that he couldn’t be trained for some of the underwater work; several of the guys were being schooled in scuba diving to work on the docks from under the water but unfortunately with Killian’s twisted hand, his employers couldn’t justify the danger involved not only to him but the others on his crew. With some of the welding equipment it was necessary to have two functional hands to operate, which left Killian staring at his scarred appendage, for the first time, with regret. Still, he brushed it off, enjoying the work he did above sea level rather than dwell on the skills he was missing out on learning.

When Officer Humbert finally returned to speak with Emma, Killian thanked whatever god was watching out for them that the sky was clouded over and the afternoon called for heavy amounts of rain. The dock master had no problem allowing Killian off for the afternoon, knowing that traffic would be minimal and his remaining staff could easily handle the duties that remained.

Killian did, however, curse the bus ride to David and Mary Margaret’s foster center. By car, it took less than a half an hour to clear the distance between him and Emma, but on the city bus it took nearly four times that. He sighed to himself as he calculated how many weeks of work it would take to afford a small car. At first it seemed unnecessary to have two vehicles between him and Liam, but as he sat vibrating nervously for almost two hours as he very slowly made his way to his girl, he just knew it was something that needed to be done.

He waved at Mary Margaret as he walked into the house, noting that while she was trying to give Emma and Officer Humbert privacy, she was also hovering very close to the room in which they spoke, keeping a close ear out for trouble. Killian couldn’t stop the grin of appreciation from curving his lips as he recognized her actions for what they were. She wasn’t letting one of her ducklings face the cops without knowing that their fiercely protective Mama was nearby in case she was needed.

“Took you long enough to get here,” David growled as he signed Killian into his log, pinning Killian with a disapproving glare.

“Didn’t have the truck today, bussed it from the marina.” Killian replied calmly, shrugging as he skirted around David’s post and went to stand by Mary Margaret. He ducked his head to press a quick kiss to her cheek as she patted his arm in welcome.

“He hasn’t been here too long; thankfully he called to let us know he would be visiting this afternoon. A little heads up is always appreciated.”

“How’s it going?” Killian caught Emma’s eye as she looked towards the door, grinning at her and mouthing a silent, “Hi, pretty girl.” Her smile lit up the room, and ignoring poor Officer Humbert she moved across the room at record speed and threw herself into his arms.

“You came!”

“Did you honestly doubt that I would, Emmie?”

She shrugged, a blush coloring her cheeks and she hid her face against his chest. “You can’t blame me for thinking that maybe…”

“Emma!”

“Well, you are a pirate after all!”

Killian chuckled, shaking his head. “It was Halloween, Em! I was a pirate for one day!”

“Yeah, and now you work at the docks, ergo, pirate.”

He heard the teasing tone in her voice, and laughed along with her. “You’re insane, pretty girl.”

“Probably,” she agreed, pulling out of his arms only when Officer Humbert cleared his throat from the room behind them.

“Miss Swan?”

“Damn, he’s still here?” she giggled into Killian’s ear, low enough that only he and Mary Margaret should have heard her, but the impatient tap of the officer’s foot told them that her voice had carried.

“And I’ll not be leaving before I’m satisfied, so if you’re quite finished?”

“Actually,” Killian stepped forward, cocking his head to the side as he slowly assessed the officer. “On my way over, I spoke with my brother who advises that Emma not speak to you until her legal representation arrives.”

“Legal representation?” Emma questioned quietly.

Killian shrugged. “Liam got the guy he was after. He should be here shortly. Honestly, I expected him to get here before I did.”

“What the hell?”

They all turned at the sound of a motor cycle engine as it turned into their driveway and rolled up to the door. David’s eyes were dark and unforgiving as he moved to stand in the doorway, glaring down the new arrival, his cheek twitching. The engine turned off and its rider stepped clear of the bike, taking off his helmet and securing it to the machine before removing his leather jacket and laying it across the seat. Only then did the dark haired man remove a brief case from the bike’s storage case and turn to lock eyes with David as the blonde man watched him closely.

The stranger nodded in appreciation as he approached the door, his hand out. “You must be David Nolan?” He questioned, not waiting for a response as he took David’s hand and shook it. “My name is August Booth; I have been retained by a Mr. Liam Jones to defend a Miss Emma Swan against the potential charges currently being investigated.”

“Mr. Booth,” David repeated in greeting, surprised as the other man pushed passed him and into the entranceway of the group home. He quickly took in Mary Margaret, Killian and Emma standing together with Officer Humbert still separated in the second room. “Ah, excellent. Everyone has arrived already so this should be a lot quicker than I had anticipated. Officer Humbert, if you’ll join us out here, please.” He looked over at David and shrugged. “I’m not a fan of enclosed rooms, so you’ll pardon us if we conduct our business in your foyer.”

“Not a fan of closed rooms but you’re a lawyer? What do you do on court days?” David asked, disbelievingly.

August smiled serenely and offered David a shrug. “I deal. But that doesn’t mean I have to deal with it every day.”

August opened his briefcase and took out several stacks of documents, laying them across David’s desk without asking. “Right, then. Emma Swan, 15 years old, no fixed address.” He looked up and locked eyes with Emma, nodding in satisfaction. “Very good. Blonde hair, green eyes, healthy features…”

“Watch it!” Killian growled, stepping forward to put himself slightly between Emma and her lawyer, taking an instant dislike to the man.

August shook his head quietly. “If this goes to trial and you plan on being there, you’ll have to learn to control your outbursts. Juries aren’t very sympathetic to good girls with bad boy boyfriends.”

Killian blinked. “Bad boy?”

August shrugged. “Whatever. Leather jacket, earring, jeans and a torn t-shirt, smells like fish…”

“I work. At the marina. With boats.”

“You still smell like fish.” August returned to his paperwork. “As I was saying, if this goes as far as trial, the whole girl next door thing she has going for her will work out in our favor. The jury will automatically be sympathetic to her, especially once they hear her sad little story of abandonment and years of foster care.” August shifted through his notes until he came up with a file containing her hospital visit. “Right, Officer Humbert, you are here to talk with my client about drug based charges; this is her file from the hospital the night you first spoke with her, they did a blood test on her when she first arrived, her blood test is negative for anything besides an extremely low amount of THC which statistically can remain in the blood for up to ten days after use. Nothing in her blood and urine analysis indicates long term abuse of narcotics.”

Officer Humbert sighed and shook his head. “We aren’t investigating a case of drug abuse, Mr. Booth.”

“Right, the potential sale of the product.” He sifted through his paperwork and opened a different file, nodding in satisfaction before handing it over to the cop. “After speaking with several of my clients acquaintances, I noticed a trend. The teenagers that wouldn’t appear to be in the whole sex, drugs and rock ‘n roll scene spent a good deal of time telling me how Miss Swan was involved with a questionable group of kids. They explained that she spent her time skipping class, smoking, drinking, and generally involving herself in activities that no fifteen year old should. You would be amazed, Miss Swan, how many people at your school claim to have seen you perform a variety of unsavory actions in your short high school career.” 

Emma swallowed, her eyes trailing to the ground, guilt clouding her features while Killian reached for her and she stepped to the side, avoiding his comforting touch and his understanding gaze.

“Ah, and you have the good sense to fell shame about your actions. Very good, that will work in your favor as well.”

David stiffened beside him, tapping a finger impatiently against the paper file. “Get to the point, Mr. Booth.”

“My point is that not one of the kids I spoke to had anything to say about Miss Swan either dealing drugs or running drugs for anyone. They did mention that her boyfriend at the time was the go to guy for parties, however. Weed, lick ‘n stick, E, you name it, he got it.”

Neither Killian nor Emma reacted with surprise, only nodding quietly as they listened to what the school thought of Neal.

“Now, if you speak to the kids that are very obviously into the drug scene, they won’t say a word about Mr. Cassidy; according to them he’s a fine young upstanding citizen and a great source of pride to his father. Miss Swan, however, has been this desperately bad influence on the poor young man, leading him and subsequently his circle of friends, down a dark path.”

“Ridiculous!” Mary Margaret snapped, moving forward to take Emma’s hand, patting it softly. “This girl is the sweetest, most helpful teenager we’ve had in this place in years!”

Emma smiled, patting her house mother’s hand quickly before pulling away gently so as not to hurt the woman’s feelings.

“What does that mean for me?” she asked quietly, finally speaking up for herself.

“What it means is that you’ve been behaving like a troubled teenager for the last year, not like a bottom feeding drug dealer. I have a feeling once the police look into the situation in your bedroom, they’ll find no trace of you on the confiscated items. Isn’t that correct, Officer Humbert, was it?”

The police officer inclined his head. “It is true that there is no evidence that Miss Swan had any contact with the paraphernalia discovered with the exception of the fact that it was discovered in her private room.”

“A room without a lock on the door, as I am led to believe?”

“Aye, there was no lock on the door,” he nodded. 

“Okay, so what’s next?” Killian stepped up next to Emma, looking between lawyer and cop.

“Next,” August began, “The police take a closer look at Emma’s foster brother, Mr. Cassidy, and his activities of the last year.”

Officer Humbert sighed and closed his notebook. “Please forward any notes you have pertaining to this investigation, Mr. Booth,” he said, quietly, handing his business card to the lawyer.

“Will do. Oh, and Officer Humbert? The next time you wish to question Miss Swan with regards to this investigation, please ensure that you contact her through my office. She is a minor and under my legal consult, as such, no questions will be answered without my presence.”

With a nod, Officer Humbert took August’s business card in exchange and excused himself from the house. Once he was gone, August turned to face the teenagers and Emma’s guardians.

“Well, he left with his tail between his legs, didn’t he?”

Emma giggled slightly, turning to lean into Killian as August began stacking his paperwork and placing it neatly back into his briefcase.

“Will this go to trial, Mr. Booth?” Mary Margaret stepped up, helping August as he cleared David’s desk.

“I doubt it. They have nothing on her that isn’t entirely circumstantial. The problem is going to be Mr. Cassidy’s father if it does turn out Mr. Cassidy is involved. That man is not the nicest individual to go up against, especially on something that involves his son. Honestly, I think there’s a good chance that where Emma is concerned, this is just going to go away. Where Mr. Cassidy is concerned, however… well, that’s going to be another story. He hasn’t done well covering his actions in the last year; he’s pretty well known in this area as the go to guy for teenaged fixes.”

The small woman breathed a sigh of relief, turning her bright eyes onto Emma and Killian. “That’s good news, guys. This could be over a lot faster than we expected.”

When Emma’s face fell slightly, Mary Margaret stepped forward, smiling at her gently. “What’s wrong, Emma? This is good for you.”

Emma shrugged, not meeting the woman’s eyes. “As much as I want this to just end, I really kinda like it here.” Her voice was soft and slightly muffled as she leaned closer to Killian, hiding her face as she flushed pink.

“Oh, Emma,” Mary Margaret sighed softly, reaching out to cup her cheek, turning her to look into her eyes. “Just because you’re not a criminal doesn’t mean you can’t stay with us. We have the room, and loving children who have no one else is what we do. You’re welcome to stay with us as long as you would like. The children don’t move out of here unless we sign the paperwork to release them into a better situation, to some place they can be happy.”

Emma nodded quietly, but everyone in the room could tell she didn’t believe a word Mary Margaret said. The woman sighed again and shook her head. “Don’t worry about believing me now, Emma. The trust will come in time, and that’s what we have here, time. Right, David?”

“Whatever you say, dear,” he chuckled softly, moving forward to wrap an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her head. “No, seriously, Emma. No one’s going to kick you out for being a good kid. You’ll leave here when you’re ready to and not a moment before.”

Killian chuckled at the two parental figures, pulling Emma tight to him, squeezing her softly. “Hope you remember that,” he grinned, “Y’know, when she’s thirty and still living in your attic.”

He ducked the fist that was slung at his head and pulled Emma towards the door, laughing. “C’mon, pretty girl, let’s go for a walk.”

David cleared his throat, calling their attention back to him. “Listen, we’re not supposed to let her leave until she’s officially cleared in this investigation.”

Mary Margaret ran her hand up David’s arm, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes. “David, it’s just a walk.”

He sighed. “However, given that the charges don’t look like they’re going to stick, I will look the other way, this time. For an hour. Tops.”

Mary Margaret gave him a brilliant smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek lightly as Killian and Emma wasted no time in getting out of the house. “You’re a good man, David Nolan.”

“Yeah, I’m a regular Prince Charming.”

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you agree?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It  
> Author: Roguie etc…  
> Part: 15/?  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> World: AU Modern  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
> Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
> A/N: Just a little bit of time passing for our sweet two, because they deserve a few thousand words of happiness. This is a bit of pure, unadulterated fluff, because my muse rolls like that occasionally. LOL! I’m not sure if I’ll get another part out today – not saying I won’t, I’m just not sure – purely because I think the next part is going to be the last we see of 15 year old Emma and 18 year old Killian – I have plans for the end of the school year for them and I’d like to keep the flow moving forward. Personally, I’d like to get as much of this story finished as possible by Sunday before my boss gets back and her presence sends my muse running for her private tree house again. LOL! Just the potential of her popping into the store can kill anyone’s muse on sight… I’ll have to start leaving her at home again before there’s bloodshed. :/ LOL.  
> A/N2: The last few parts have been thrown up unedited, obviously – I will go back and edit this once it’s all complete – unfortunately because I’m doing this from work I don’t really have the time available to write *and* read – just bear with me briefly and I’ll re-edit the final product. Enjoy!

~~~?~~~

 

The first day of their last year of school was interesting. With Killian held back a year from the time he spent in juvenile hall, and Emma having been pushed up through grade school while managing to pass her courses even while distracted by Neal, they were pleasantly surprised to compare schedules and find they shared many of the same classes. They laughed together about both being some level of freak; Emma would graduate at sixteen, Killian would graduate at nineteen, Ruby would be the only normal one to graduate just before her eighteenth birthday. 

The first few weeks of school proved to be uncomfortable. Neal didn’t return to class for his senior year. Word around campus was that his father received an offer that he couldn’t turn down and the entire family moved across state. Word that trickled down from August was that Neal’s finger prints had been found all over the stash that he’d been hiding in her bedroom. He was currently under house arrest, waiting for a court date where he would be tried as an adult. 

August arrived at David and Mary Margaret’s two weeks before school to give them the update on Neal. He also brought with him an envelope addressed to Emma.

“The Cassidy kid gave this to me when I stopped in on his deposition. Emma is officially cleared of all charges; the kid is taking the fall for it all, as he should.”

Mary Margaret had looked up at him with wide eyes as she took the envelope, sighing softly. “What would make a boy do that? He could have ruined her life.”

August shrugged. “From what I heard of his statement, his father had found his stash the summer before and threatened to send the kid off to military school. Kid went clean for a while but when school started back up, the money flow was too much of a temptation for him. When Emma was transferred to their home, it was an easy thing to use the cubby hole in the back of her closet to store his product since his father wouldn’t be searching her room and he could come and go without suspicion as he was romantically interested in her.”

Mary Margaret shuddered softly. “You’d think his father would have something to say about that. I mean, in that situation he was practically her brother.”

August shook his head slowly. “From what I gather that was his holding point on her. She wanted family so bad that when he pushed the brother cause on her, she crumbled and let him do whatever he wanted to keep him close.”

“Oh, my poor girl!” Her eyes watered, and August shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes, well, all’s well that ends well, and all of that.” He packed up what was left of his papers and reached out for her hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Nolan. Perhaps we’ll cross paths again under more pleasant circumstances.”

David appeared from the back of the house, walking up to August and handing over the business card for the house. “There is a good likelihood that we’ll have need of your services again, Mr. Booth, considering the type of home we run. Would you be open to remaining on retainer for the house?”

August inclined his head, taking the card and shaking David’s hand. “No retainer, but give me a call the next time you need me. I’ll be around.”

“Thank you!” Mary Margaret called quietly, moving to stand next to David and resting her head against his arm. “For everything.”

August nodded and left the house, leaving the couple looking down at the envelope in Mary Margaret’s hand. “Do you think we should give it to her?”

“I think it’s not really our business whether she wants to hear from him or not; ultimately it is her decision.”

“She’s doing so well!”

David nodded. “And she’ll continue to do well, whether she stays with us or moves on to a more conventional home. It’s still her choice.”

He kissed the side of her head before leaving her with the envelope, not surprised when she moved upstairs and set the envelope on Emma’s dresser.

Weeks later the envelope continued to sit in the same place, unopened. Maybe one day Emma would care what Neal had to say for himself, but for the moment, she was just looking forward to experiencing her last year of school settled and content for the first time that she could remember.

The group she’d once passed time with now avoided her. Victor tried crawling back to Killian once it became apparent that Neal wouldn’t be returning; unfortunately for Victor, Killian was less than forgiving. The only one in their little group that had any sort of a soft spot for their old friend was Ruby. She allowed him to tag along with her, keeping him slightly behind and off to the side, but it was a position he was used to keeping. They didn’t directly involve him in conversation, but eventually he began joining in on his own. It wasn’t the most comfortable of settings for him, but he stuck it out, taking what they gave him until he’d be able to earn his place back in their lives.

Eventually, the gossip calmed down, leaving Killian and Emma to settle into a normal routine. They sat together in four out of six classes, they shared their lunches – crossing his cafeteria purchased meal with her home packed Mary Margaret special, and at the end of every day she walked him down to the marina, holding his hand, enjoying the feeling of just existing, together. 

When Halloween came around that year, Killian unabashedly dressed up as a pirate, every second of Emma’s laughter worth the mocking he took from his friends. He wore the long leather duster and black leather pants with pride, he decorated himself in huge costume rings and necklaces, he left his shirt half opened, and had belted a decorative rapier onto his side. The only thing he was missing was the eye patch and pirate’s hat, but when she questioned it, he merely smirked and told her being a pirate wasn’t about the hat or the ship, it was all about the attitude. Still, he conceded to wrapping his scarred hand in leather strips, making it look for all the world as if he’d lost it in battle. 

She refused to dress up as a princess for him, no matter how much he begged. Not even the offer to let her play with his sword convinced her to put on the silky pink dress he’d brought to her house that morning. She did, however, concede when he insisted on placing a tiara in her hair that morning. If asked, that concession had nothing to do with his gentle hands running over her scalp, fingers separating strands of hair as he pulled out the braid she’d hastily pulled together that morning. He eased every single one of her long curls out of their binding, letting her hair flow down her back, fingers massaging her scalp with gentle insistence as he caught her hooded eyes in the mirror and smiled back at her softly. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder before slipping the tiara into her hair and stepping away. 

“I wish it were real, Princess,” he said softly, extending a hand to help her to her feet.

“As long as you’re real, nothing else matters.” She flushed pink but held his eyes, watching his lips curve in a sweet, self depreciating grin before he pulled her into his chest, stealing a soft kiss.

“Sure you don’t want to play with my sword?” He raised an eyebrow, earning himself a punch to the chest, both of them jumping when a throat cleared in the hallway.

“School. Now.” David’s disapproving gaze layered over Killian who had the good grace to flush, his smirk falling off his face in a heartbeat as he stepped away from Emma immediately. “Just be grateful I don’t confiscate your… sword.”

Satisfied the threat hit home as Killian paled visibly, David turned on his heel and stomped back down the stairs, grumbling under his breath. 

“He’s just being over protective. I’m sure your… sword… is perfectly safe,” Emma giggled, pushing Killian through her bedroom door.

“I wouldn’t count on that, sweetheart; I believe your foster father means to unman.. err, disarm me.”

“And don’t forget it,” David growled, holding the door open for them, staring Killian down as the boy squeezed past him to freedom.

Emma couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped her as the door slammed shut behind them. “He’s so dramatic.”

“He cares about you, pretty girl, so I’m okay with dramatics.” 

Killian took the teasing through the day with good grace, playing the part of pirate brilliantly. At lunch he hopped onto Emma’s table, struggling to balance as the flimsy piece of wood threatened to tip, losing himself in her laughter as he pulled his sword from its sheath and arced it around him, drawing the attention of half the school as he joked. She blushed and giggled as he mockingly attacked Victor, rescuing Emma from her lunch, throwing her over his shoulder and dashing into the school to the sound of laughter and applause from his audience as she shrieked. He took her half hearted beating, her little fists bouncing off his chest when he deposited her at the door to her next class, one of the only few they didn’t have together.

“You’re really too good at playing this pirate thing,” she giggled as he stole kiss after kiss from her, losing himself in the softness of her lips.

“Can’t be that good if you’re giggling while I kiss you,” he growled against her lips, stealing another taste of her mouth before moving his lips across her jaw and down to her neck, finding that sweet little place between her shoulder and her throat that stole away her breath and rewarded him with a soft little moan of pleasure. He gasped against her, his eyes rolling back in his head as he dragged his tongue across her throat. “Oh, god,” he rumbled, pressing his tongue to the flutter of her pulse, “Do that again!”

Just as Emma was melting against him, the warning bell rang, freezing Killian in place as he groaned softly with disappointment. 

“Always with the interruptions,” he grumbled as he reluctantly pulled away from her, his chest puffing with pride as he took in her flushed cheeks, slightly swollen lips, and sweet little panting breaths that made her chest rise and fall under her little pink tank top in the most delicious way.

“This is gonna make trig suck,” she murmured quietly, leaning forward for one last sweet little kiss before opening the door to her class.

“Wanna skip?” he grinned at her, lifting an eyebrow in invitation.

“Yeah, and then David really will confiscate your sword,” she giggled, pushing on his chest to force him into the hallway before disappearing into her class.

Killian sighed happily as he watched the door close behind her and turned to head to his biology class. As of that afternoon, the sound of Emma’s laughter was no longer his favorite sound in the world; that right had been given to that sweet little moan of pleasure he’d coaxed from her lips, and he would do absolutely anything to make her repeat that sound, over and over.

He got absolutely nothing accomplished in class for the rest of the afternoon, far too preoccupied by his mind replaying that little sound until every cell that made up his body screamed at him to go to her, and make it fast.

By the time class let out, he was practically vibrating in his seat; his long coat trailed behind him when he bolted out of the classroom at the sound of the bell, making it to her class in record time. She barely had a chance to squeak out a startled, “Wha?!” before she found herself being pulled down the hall by a determined Killian. Once they reached the school doors she burst out laughing, shaking her head, her small fist beating on his arm as he pulled her to freedom.

“Killian! Stop! We still have gym!” she gasped out between barks of laughter.

“Not today, pretty girl,” he growled, pulling her across the parking lot to where his new-to-him Jeep sat waiting.

Her laughter was lost in the press of his lips against hers, thoughts of gym quickly abandoned as her body quickly melted against his, trapped between the press of his hips and the cool metal of his prized vehicle. He gasped, she giggled, and the hour flew past without either of them noticing until the parking lot flooded with more teenagers eager to head home.

Killian bowed with a flourish at the first round of whistling and hooting that came from a group of boys as they walked past, bringing a fresh blush to Emma’s cheeks as she giggled behind him, but for all his piratey antics, neither of them regretted a second of that day; it had been worth it.

For the first time in a very long time, everything was right in their world, and no one was looming around the corner to snatch it all away.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems such a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you agree?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It  
> Author: Roguie etc…  
> Part: 16/?  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> World: AU Modern  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
> Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
> A/N: Ugh, so, like I said, my boss is back. As she is back, I have had absolutely no time to do anything this week except work – and when I say anything, I mean I’m leaving at seven in the morning, getting home at eight thirty at night, shoving food into my face and falling asleep before I’m quite certain I’ve finished my dinner. Now, where as she’s thrilled I’ve written over forty thousand words in the last two weeks, she also has no clue it’s been done here, and therefore I’m certain would be less thrilled to discover that fact. Anyway, I am a zombie… a horrible, non writing zombie who owes you all an apology. Fortunately, we’re getting to the end of this little tale (four or five more pieces at most) so you’ll not have to wait much longer for the conclusion… and at the very least she’ll be on vacation in 10 days (no one’s counting, shhh) so I’ll have more time that week, in between managing my own store and playing her role as well (just tell me I’m a glutton for punishment.. it’s a fact I already know, and suffer astoundingly well through). This is totally utterly unedited, so I apologize a thousand times for the mistakes in it… but she’s going to be here in the morning and I have a task list a mile long to complete if I actually want to go home tonight. Therefore, in the interest of keeping everyone going with this fic and at the same time take care of my real life duties… you get the unedited version. Hopefully you’re all still with me… shoot me a line to let me know… I do love nothing more than hearing from all of you!

~~~?~~~

 

Happy, in love, and secure in his life, Killian Jones couldn’t have stopped the forward flow of time if he tried. Days sped by. Weeks flew. Months leapt forward seemingly without pause. Christmas came and went as a quiet holiday. Ruby and Granny were off to join Ruby’s parents in Europe for the school break, so they had exchanged gifts on the last day of school with a quick hug and kiss to the cheek for luck. Liam put himself into the kitchen for Christmas Eve dinner, which resulted in smoke alarms, fire trucks, and his and Killian’s presence at a Chinese food restaurant well into the evening. For his part, Killian had wanted to spend Christmas Eve with Emma, but the sad look that crossed his brother’s blue eyes changed his mind. Together they hung the last decorations on their small Christmas tree and placed gifts for each other, Emma and Emma’s foster parents under the branches. It was hot chocolate and spiked egg nog until well past midnight for the two men, Killian finally collapsing face first onto his bed, snoring loudly before his head even hit the pillow.

Waking Christmas morning was both the greatest experience of his life and at the same time damnably painful. At some point during the night he’d flipped to his back, one arm over his eyes, the other tucked under his pillow. His head throbbed, half hung over from the rum, enough that he not only missed hearing their doorbell, but he missed the knock on his door, the sound as it opened, the footsteps across his bedroom floor. He missed everything until a small, warm body flung itself on top of him, hip and thigh crushing into his morning alertness, lips grinding into his before he’d even had the chance to gasp or fling open his sleep crusted eyes.

His response was lost beneath long blonde hair, insistent lips, excited green eyes, and the bounce of a soft little body over his own. “Emma….!” He groaned helplessly, his fingers coming up to grip her hips as she teetered above him.

“Merry Christmas!” she grinned down at him, making him shake his head.

“You’re insane, pretty girl,” he chuckled, dumping her to the other side of his bed as he heard the footsteps in the hall approaching his room. Quickly he shifted onto his side, grinning at her. “Merry Christmas.”

Mary Margaret poked her head into his bedroom, an apologetic look on her face covered immediately by a genuine smile when she realized she wouldn’t be interrupting anything between them. “Merry Christmas, Killian. David and Liam are in the living room getting the gifts organized. We need to hurry, though; the other children back at the house are waiting for their Christmas morning as well.” 

Killian’s heart plummeted as he realized Emma would be leaving him in a few very short minutes. Mary Margaret grinned even wider and shook her head, laughter in her eyes. “We told them they’d have to wait until we dropped Emma off here. When David and I get home, it’ll be every man for himself. Have you ever seen what happens Christmas morning with five kids all under sixteen who have never really had a Christmas before?” She rolled her eyes, giggling. “May. Hem.”

Killian chuckled, twisting his legs off the side of his bed, grinning up at the mother figure still hovering in his doorway. “It was probably about time to get up anyway. Made the mistake of leaving Liam in the kitchen last night. It was a disaster.” 

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. “Ah, I was wondering what that recently charred wet dog smell was this morning.”

They watched as she made her way back down the hall before Killian pulled Emma to him, stealing a final kiss. “Go,” he grinned. “Find your gifts and I’ll be there in a minute. I’d like a chance to dress and brush my teeth before engaging with David this morning.”

Emma giggled and followed Mary Margaret down the hall. She’d not had a real Christmas in fifteen years; this year her excitement was uncontainable. She was with people who cared about her, in a place that wasn’t going to be ripped out from under her the moment she turned her head. Stability did wonders for Emma’s sense of self. Killian listened in awe as she laughed with his family and hers, making quick work of his morning routine before joining them, utterly ignoring David’s glare as he yanked on Emma’s hand until she fell onto his lap on the sofa. He wasn’t kidding himself: fifteen years of damage couldn’t be repaired with six months of normality, but she was taking step after step in the right direction.

Their gifts that year were heartfelt and simple. Emma returned Killian’s mother’s book to him, wrapped in red and green paper, the dried purple flower from her seventh birthday still sealed between the pages. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and the blush that spread across her cheeks as he gazed down at the little present in awe.

“Sorry,” she whispered, biting her lip. “I didn’t have a lot of money to spend… I wanted to get David and Mary Margaret something… and the little kids…” her voice trailed off before ending in a surprised shriek as Killian grabbed her and kissed her soundly.

“Come on, that I didn’t need to see,” David muttered with a roll of his eyes. He turned to Mary Margaret and frowned. “How am I supposed to pretend that they’re not doing what I think they’re doing when I have to witness that?”

Killian’s blue eyes burned with a mischievous sparkle as he pulled Emma closer and rested his head on her shoulder. “Should we tell them now, love?” he whispered far too loud not to be heard.

Catching on immediately, Emma flushed red and giggled… hard. “Wait until New Years,” she whispered back, equally as loud. “He’ll not be as likely to kill you if he’s drunk.”

“Okay, New Years, but it has to be then, or you’re gonna start to show…” He couldn’t help the wicked grin that curved his lips as he heard the low growl come from across the room.

The deep red flush that stained David’s skin began at his collar bone and worked all the way up his neck, across his jaw, until fading into his light hairline. A vein at the side of his forehead began to throb in time with the heavy beat of his heart.

Mary Margaret clued in at the same time as Emma, her laughter light as she clutched David’s arm, holding him in his place as he threatened to leap clear across the room. “That was not funny, guys,” she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to contain the laughter that gave lie to her words.

“You have a death wish, boy,” David growled, settling back onto the sofa, vein still throbbing but slightly more relaxed as he realized it was a joke at his expense.

“Aw, come on, Dave, it was just a bit of fun,” Killian grinned, intensely proud of himself as he settled back, pushing his gift to Emma into her lap.

“Getting a girl pregnant is not a bit of fun!” David snapped.

Both Jones brothers burst out laughing as David’s words died out, Emma flushed pink but couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her, nor could Mary Margaret as she shook her head.

“Oh, David, honey, you need to rethink how you phrased that,” Mary Margaret giggled, pressing her face into David’s arm, her hand resting soothingly against his chest.

The vein throbbed harder as David scowled, refusing to look anyone in the eye, muttering a soft curse under his breath.

“Oh, honey,” she continued to giggle, climbing to her feet. “Let’s just go back to the house and see what our young wards have gotten themselves into.” She moved across the room and leaned down to give Emma a quick hug, cuffing Killian on the back of the head while her body shielded him from David’s view. “He’s going to hate you for life,” she warned before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Killian grinned up at her and shrugged innocently. “He’ll come around, everybody loves me, right, pretty girl? It’s just inevitable.” He squeezed Emma and leaned up to return Mary Margaret’s hug. “Besides, how can I lose when I have you on my side, dear lady?” He winked saucily and Mary Margaret shook her head in defeat.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“A proud trait I’ve come by naturally,” he replied, winking at his brother.

“He’s not incorrigible, he’s disturbed,” David grumbled, gathering their coats and shaking Liam’s hand before he hustled his wife back out into the cold morning.

It was almost midnight before Killian dropped Emma off at her house. They’d spent the remainder of the day teasing Liam for his cooking efforts, watching cheesy Christmas movies on the television, and just quietly enjoying the company of the other on what had always been a lonely day in years past. It was the best Christmas either of them had ever spent.

~~~?~~~

On Valentine’s Day they avoided the chiffon and paper decorations of the school’s dance. Not that Killian didn’t run around with a huge cheesy grin on his face all day, surprising Emma with a flower before every class, a box of chocolates at lunch, and he used little candy hearts with sayings on them to respond to her every question. Still, the pressure and fishbowl atmosphere of the school dance had them both shaking their heads at buying tickets. Killian had to work for several hours after school that night, leaving Emma to hang around with Ruby and her boy of the week as he went down to the marina. Fortunately, he was able to leave just before 8pm and was back at Ruby’s in time to pick Emma up for their late night date. 

They went to the little diner next to the marina, laughing together over hamburgers and milkshakes, nothing off the wall special, but special to them. His gift to her that night was a small necklace with a silver pendant of a sail boat. When she questioned it, he cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned shyly, shrugging.

“It’s a reminder that we’re free. I look at the boats out on the ocean, and all I see is freedom. They can go wherever, whenever and all they have to answer to is the wind and water. I want that for us, Emmie, the freedom to just be us, however we are, wherever we are, together.”

Her eyes grew soft and misty as she lifted her long hair, allowing Killian to place the little necklace around her throat.

“I… I know it’s not much, Em, but I’m working a lot, and I have plans for us, for after school is over.”

“It’s perfect,” she smiled at him, stealing a gentle kiss from his lips.

Killian scratched behind his ear, a low flush on his cheeks as they left the diner and moved to the jeep. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop into the dance?” he asked quietly.

“And miss Emma and Killian alone time? Not a chance!” she laughed back, pushing him against the door of his vehicle and claiming his lips firmly. Killian groaned softly, his hands coming to rest around her waist, holding her to him as he took all she had to give him and returned her kisses with everything he was.

His body was traitorous when he had her this close, rubbing into him like a kitten, her warm little hands slipping under the hem of his shirt to score over his firm stomach. The hard angles of his body fit so perfectly into the softness of hers that he honestly believed they were made for each other. Her little lips released sharp whimpers of pleasure, swallowed in whole by his answering groans of want and need. 

“Fuck, Em,” he dragged out, pulling her hips to his, holding her to him as he traced frantic kisses and nips across her jaw and down her throat. It took everything in his power not to growl against her skin, not to spin them around and wrench the control from her, not to grind into her with a passion so uncontrolled that every part of him was driven with the need to come apart.

Never one to be passive, Emma responded to each hitch of his hips with a slow roll of her own, taunting him, teasing him with her warmth, her fingers biting into his side as she clung to him, held him to her. Her free hand found the back of his neck, nails scraping through the scruff, wringing a whole new series of groans from his throat that finally descended quickly into her favorite gravelly growl.

She pulled on his jacket, forcing him off the side of the jeep so that she could get the door open, shoving him back onto the seat insistently.

“Em…” he growled, blinking the passion from his eyes as he stared up at her, grinding his teeth together as he struggled for control.

She moved to climb on top of him, and with the last measure of any self control he possessed, he caught her in his arms and quite ungracefully maneuvered her to the passenger seat, away from his aching body.

“What’re you doing?” her face radiated confusion at first, and then much to his horror, hurt. “Don’t… don’t you…”

He was across the seat in an instant, his mouth on hers, kissing away her words. “Don’t finish that sentence, pretty girl, because you bloody well know better, don’t you?”

She gazed at him with uncertain eyes before biting her lip and nodding.

“Okay. So yes, yes of course I want you, this, us. No, no I won’t be doing this in a car for our first time together. Hell, maybe on the hood of the car once we get really comfortable,” he winked at her, coaxing a smile and an eye roll from her as they both began to relax. “But definitely not anywhere near a car our first time. This kind of thing, it’s a stupid kind of special that I don’t want to do wrong. I want a bed, maybe some candles, definitely some wine, a whole hell of a lot more time than a romp in my backseat could afford, and for the future, stop jumping to ridiculous conclusions! Try something new here, Em… trust me.”

She blinked at him in surprise, paused for a moment and then burst out laughing. “How come I never knew you were such a girl?”

The sound that escaped him could only be classified as an indignant squawk, though the tone of his voice was threateningly dark when he finally spoke. “I’m no girl, Emma.”

“Flowers and candles and wine, oh, my! Girl!” She teased, pushing him back fully into his seat as she pulled her seatbelt around her. “Listening to you, you’d think it was your first time instead of mine!”

Her laughter filled the jeep as he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, lifting a single eyebrow as he regarded her silently.

“Killian?” Her laughter grew quieter, more uncertain as she met his steady gaze. “Killian?” Still he said nothing, his blue eyes firmly on hers as he waited. Her own eyes widened, a snort that ranked somewhere between humor and disbelief escaping her before she had a chance to control her response. “Are you kidding me right now?!” He simply shrugged, no embarrassment on his features beyond the light flush to his cheeks that could have been residual passion. “But you’re… and you’re…” Her hand twirled around in front of him, encompassing the entire package that made up Killian Jones. “How does that even happen?!”

Killian laughed at her outright confusion, shaking his head lightly, moving to put on his own seatbelt and start the jeep. “Emma, I was arrested at sixteen. Before that I was a drugged out street rat or living in a boy’s home. The day I was released from both the foster care system and the legal system was the day I came looking for you. That truly didn’t leave me much time in between for fostering a sexual relationship with another person.”

She tried, she truly tried to harness the immediate comment that flew past her lips and hung in the air between them, damn near visceral in its cloying nature. “Been fostering with yourself then, have you?”

And there it was. Killian’s eyebrows shot up, Emma’s face flushed red, Killian’s blue eyes began to sparkle and dance with mirth, Emma shrank further into her seat as if she’d disappear.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Just drive.”

“You have a dirty little mind, Emma Swan.”

“Drive.”

“You’re thinking about it right now, aren’t you?”

“KILLIAN!”

“Yeah, you are.”

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you agree?


	17. Chapter 17

Title: A Life of It  
Author: Roguie etc…  
Part: 17/?  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
Characters: Emma/Killian  
World: AU Modern  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
A/N: Well. This is literally the tamest thing I have *ever* written in my life. For those of you who wanted me to keep this T, well I thank you for the new experience lol! For those of you who wanted me to up this to M… you’re up next. You can choose to read this official chapter entry to this fic, or you can follow the link ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/4260060 ) to read the separate outtake version of this chapter. Your choice. :) This is also the longest chapter to date for this fic, both T rated and M rated, coming in at a minimum of 5k words. Looks like our kids are growing up folks… maybe three parts left before this is over… she’s winding up quickly now. Don’t forget to let me know what you think – and which version you read because I’d love to hear back from both sides. You guys keep me empowered to write, even if I suck and haven’t said thank you to everyone this week. Know that your every review, like, favorite, follow, etc make me a very happy girl. Always.

 

~~~?~~~

 

The night before Emma’s sixteenth birthday, Killian Jones was nowhere to be found. His shift at the marina ended at ten that evening, but beyond a simple text wishing Emma a good night, he disappeared. Neither Emma nor Liam received a call that evening, his bed hadn’t been slept in when Liam went to rouse him for school the next morning, and his jeep hadn’t been in its parking spot at any point during the night.

If he hadn’t been eighteen years old and spent enough time on his own to know how to take care of himself, Liam would have been concerned. Instead, he shot a text to his little brother at seven in the morning.

“If a man were to be looking for his little brother, where would he set his gaze?”

It took a solid ten minutes before his phone chirped a reply.

“Marina.”

Liam lifted his brow and shook his head. “Didn’t know they had you working over night.”

Another ten minutes passed.

“Just finishing. Can you bring me clothes? I’ll be late to pick up Emma if I have to come home first.”

“I’ll be wanting an explanation,” Liam texted back.

“And you’ll have one when you arrive, just hurry.”

~~~?~~~

Finding Killian at the marina was harder than Liam would have expected. He wasn’t at the dock master’s where Liam had expected to find him, nor was he at the bait and tackle shop. He had to ask several of the other workers before finally being directed to a covered dock in the very back of the marina. 

Walking into the building, Liam instantly understood. Growling curses filled the space, the scent of veneer and paint filled the small space, and finally he ducked with a laugh as a paintbrush came flying out of the dim lighting and nearly struck his head.

“Killian Jones!” He called out through his laughter. “At ease, little brother, before you decapitate the one person willing to assist you through whatever this debacle is before me!”

Killian’s exhausted face appeared over the railing of the small ship he was currently fighting to get into the water. His face was lined with the proof he’d not slept a wink the night previous, splotches of paint decorated his wrinkled clothing, his hair stood up in all directions, glued in place by the paint and varnish he’d had on his hands while running his fingers through it in frustration, and his eyes flashed dark with the amount of pressure he’d placed on himself.

“Quit barking at me, then, and help me get her afloat,” Killian ground out, steadying the boat with strained muscles as Liam dropped what he was carrying into the corner and moved over to assist. Together they were able to roll the stubborn sailboat off her lifts and into the water, securing her easily to the covered dock.

Once the little ship was floating peacefully against her moors, both Jones brothers stepped back to give her a once over.

“Well done, little brother,” Liam murmured in appreciation.

Six months before, Killian had come to Liam with pictures of the wrecked little sailboat that was for sale at the marina. Liam initially had rolled his eyes at the idea of Killian buying the 21’ boat, but even he had to admit that the $3500 price tag on the little gem was too good to pass up. Together they had gone over the ship from bow to stern, the amount of work necessary to get her sea worthy daunting, but Killian had insisted he was up to the task of putting her back together. Liam had initially put the money down, Killian paying him back paycheck by paycheck until the little boat was entirely his own. After that, every paycheck went to supplies for putting her back together. The goal was to have her complete for Emma’s birthday. Killian had been hinting at her surprise since the day he and Liam signed the papers for the boat, and Killian wanted it for this day so badly. It was something that was just for them, Killian and Emma, where they could escape from their lives together on the water, even if it was only for little periods of time here and there.

Killian breathed a slow sigh of relief. His exhaustion was obvious in the forward slump of his shoulders, but a quick glance at the clock told him he had no time to spare. With a quick nod of thanks at his brother, Killian grabbed the bag Liam brought him and ducked to the back of the docks where a small bathroom and shower was available to those who kept ships docked nearby. The hot water helped to restore some of his energy, even though he made it the quickest shower he’d had in his life, and he threw on the fresh clothing, running a hand through his wet hair to put it in some kind of acceptable state, before packing up his dirty stuff and ducking back out into the dock.

“You going to make it through the day, little brother?” Liam asked with a smile.

“Find me a steady supply of coffee to get me going, and the rest I’ll leave to adrenaline,” he grinned back.

“So I’ll not be expecting you home tonight, either?”

Killian shrugged. “Perhaps, perhaps not. I’ve stocked the cabin on the boat, just in case.”

“And you’ve advised David and Mary Margaret?” Liam prompted.

Killian chuckled. “They know my birthday present to our girl is to take her out on her boat. I’ve been advised that as it is her sixteenth birthday, concessions will be made. Going forward, I’m not to assume the concessions made for this night are in play for our future sailing expeditions.” He recited David’s instructions to him so perfectly that Liam started laughing.

“Did he have you memorize that?”

“I had to sign a binding agreement.”

“You’re joking?”

Killian laughed outright, slapping his brother on the back as they threw his bag into the jeep, and Killian slipped into the driver’s seat. “Yeah, I’m joking, brother. David’s not happy, but Mary Margaret insisted that he allow us tonight.”

Liam cleared his throat, suddenly looking uncomfortable, a slight pink hue staining his cheeks. “Now, I’m not going to pretend I don’t have an understanding of what you’re planning for the night, Killian, and as your guardian I feel it necessary to ask… am I correct in assuming that you do have the non-sailing safety aspects covered as well?”

“Wow, really?” Killian tried desperately to keep his lips from twitching as he watched his brother shift from foot to foot, not meeting his gaze.

“I’d be remiss in my duties as your guardian if I didn’t inquire,” Liam hedged again, clearing his throat as he suddenly found the nearest moored ship intensely interesting.

“Liam, perhaps I’m missing the point of this conversation,” Killian teased, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Are you asking me if I packed the cabin with condoms?”

“Jesus wept, Killian!” Liam groaned, covering his eyes for a moment before staring straight out over the marina. 

Killian burst out laughing, shaking his head. “We’re covered, Liam, no need to have an aneurism. Even if I didn’t know what I was doing, David threatened enough body parts if I brought her home pregnant that I would have figured it out by now.”

“Thank God for that,” his brother intoned, shaking his head. 

“I appreciate the concern, Liam,” Killian said truthfully, “And I don’t mean to bail on you but I’ve got less than a half hour to get clear across the city or I’ll be late to pick her up.”

“Go,” Liam waved behind him, indicating Killian to leave, all without turning around to face him. “And wish the girl a happy birthday for me, she deserves it.”

~~~?~~~

True to his word, Killian ran on adrenaline through most of the day; he started to lag through last period, his chin tipping down, his eyes growing heavy, but he battled the weariness hard. Knowing that David and Mary Margaret wanted at least some time with Emma, he drove her home after class, leaving her on her doorstep with a sweet, gentle kiss and a promise to return for her at eight that night.

He made it as far as the sofa at his and Liam’s apartment before he closed his eyes and passed out cold.

~~~?~~~

He was torn away from dreams of Emma’s sweet kisses, her gentle touch, as he unceremoniously hit the living room floor, arms splayed out dramatically, the sense of falling not as easy to shake off as one would make it seem.

“What the hell?!” he yelped, sitting up and rubbing his forehead where it had bounced off the wooden floor.

“Your alarm’s been going off for a half an hour; you could at least thank me for not allowing you to sleep through the entire night,” Liam growled, humor dancing in his eyes as he peered over the back of the sofa and down at his brother on the floor.

“So you chose to break my nose?” Killian groused miserably, sweeping a finger over his phone to silence the alarm that had failed to wake him.

“Figured you’d rather a broken nose than a pretty girl with a broken heart,” Liam lifted an eyebrow, held his gaze for a moment to ensure he was awake, and then returned to the kitchen where he had a pot of coffee hot and ready.

Killian glanced at the time, and realizing it was almost seven thirty he hissed out a sharp curse. “Fuck, thank you!”

He leaped to his feet, dashing into his bedroom. Liam heard the shower come on a short time later, turn off only minutes after that, and then laughed to himself at the cursing and rustling that came of Killian doing his best to rush. When he appeared again, he was dressed in black slacks and a royal blue dress shirt, the top two buttons opened but the cuffs done tight at his wrists. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, a rose in his teeth, and his eyes flashed undying gratitude as Liam handed him a thermos full of fresh coffee for the drive.

“You have your dinner arrangements made?”

Killian nodded. “Yep, loaded a mini fridge into the cabin this morning, completely stocked. It’s plugged into the marina for the moment, but it’ll work off turbine energy once we get underway.”

“Good show,” Liam nodded, impressed. “Flowers?”

Killian flushed but grinned. “In vases all over the cabin.”

“Nice. Gift?”

Killian paused. “The boat is her gift.”

Liam laughed and slapped his shoulder, knocking the boy forward a step. “It’s her sixteenth birthday, little brother, you’ll want to have something for her that is hers alone.”

Killian panicked silently, his eyes flashing his sudden uncertainty as Liam shook his head and moved across the apartment. In moments the older man returned with a small jewelry box. He opened it, showing Killian the several small pieces of glitter within. “The old man died a few years back. When they cleaned out his house, they discovered that he’d been hoarding all of Mum’s stuff. I’ve a few other things set aside in storage, but maybe your girl would like something from here.”

Taking a quick second to text Emma that he was running a little late but that he’d be there shortly, Killian sat down on the sofa with the little box in his lap. He knew the piece he’d be giving her the moment he lifted the lid, but he took his time and picked through each item within. He smiled as he lifted necklaces he remembered his mum always wearing, frowned as he ran his fingers over broaches he’d swear he’d not seen in his entire life, and chewed his lip as he pondered the small drawer of rings and bracelets.

“It’ll be the first, won’t it?” Liam asked with a gentle smile, sitting beside Killian and lifting the piece in question out without any tease in his voice.

Killian nodded quietly, knowing no other piece in the box said what that one did. It wasn’t anything big or ostentatious, it wasn’t anything she could show off for the expense of it, it wasn’t even anything particularly unique, but it said it all. Liam handed Killian a small ring box and the little pearl promise ring that his mother wore every day until her fingers grew too thin and she was at risk of losing it. 

“She’d be happy you’ve found someone to wear that ring, Killian,” Liam said quietly, already prepared with a piece of silver wrapping paper and a bit of tape to decorate the box. “That ring was the first piece of jewelry Pop gave Mum. She wasn’t much older than your Emma.” He sighed. “Y’know, little brother, you were too young to remember the good times, before she got sick, before she left us. We were a pretty happy family in those days. She loved us, and she loved Pop, more than you could remember. He just broke after… he wasn’t strong enough to stay together after she died. Hell, maybe he broke before she died but we were so wrapped up in our own fear and then our own grief to see it. I… I just want you to remember that this ring was given to her with a lot of love. She’ll be happy to see it go to someone for the same reason. That’s all.”

Killian’s jaw twitched, a lifetime of anger and hatred held against his father had built a wall around his heart when it came to acceptance of his past, but he knew his brother well enough to hear the truth in his words. “Would she have liked Emma?” he asked quietly as he carefully wrapped the little gift.

“Y’know, I think she would have. Your girl has been through more than enough to break a person but here she stands, willing to trust that history will not repeat itself. I can see a bit of our mum in your Emma: her strength, her will to fight for herself no matter how hopeless something seems, the way she loves you without holding back anything of herself. You picked a pretty good one, brother.”

“One that’s liable to leave me bleeding if I don’t get going,” Killian added wryly, bouncing the little box in the palm of his hand, offering his brother a thankful grin. 

“Right, well, off with you, then. It isn’t very good form to keep a lady waiting.”

The heavy moment broken, Killian punched his brother’s shoulder lightly, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door. 

~~~?~~~

She knew where they were the moment he helped her out of the jeep, the scent of fish and sea salt in the air unmistakable.

“Why are we at the marina?”

“Y’know, Emmie, the idea behind a surprise is to be surprised, not be told in advanced so that you’re suitably prepared.”

“Don’t be a smart ass.”

“Don’t be impatient.”

“I can’t see a thing like this!”

“Again, that’s the point of a blindfold, love.”

“Yeah, well when do I get to blindfold you?”

Killian’s response was a deep throaty chuckle full of intent. “All you’ve ever had to do was ask, pretty girl.”

He pointed her in the direction of his dock, laughing as she continued to grumble under her breath. “I’ll show you blindfolds… and handcuffs, too, smart ass. Betcha if I ask, I could even get David’s taser. That’d show you the point I’d be about to make.”

Killian burst into laughter and she found herself pulled into an energetic hug before he opened a door and helped her through. “You have been reading too many dirty books, Emma Swan.”

“I wouldn’t have to read about it if my boyfriend weren’t such a prude.” She muttered pointedly.

He chuckled again, nudging his shoulder into hers, his voice teasing. “I told you, I have plans for us. Preferably without handcuffs and intentional pain the first time, but I’ll see what I can do going forward.” 

Leaving her standing facing their little boat, Killian quickly moved to a nearby switch, flipping it on and grinning wide as the boarding plank, the rails and the mast lit up with the strings of white tea lights he’d so carefully put in place over night. He was back at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder. “Are you ready to see your surprise, Em?”

She nodded eagerly, lifting her hands to her blindfold, but Killian stopped them with his damaged hand, holding hers lightly as he raised his good hand to her face, trailing a single finger over her cheek before slipping the piece of cloth off her eyes.

She blinked quickly as her sight began to return, adjusting to the dark dock with the bright shock of lights just in front of her. Her head cocked to the side in confusion as she took in the sight of the little sailboat floating only a few feet in front of her.

“Um, okay?”

Killian chuckled softly, moving her slightly so that she could clearly see the little square of tea lights that he’d placed around the careful paint job he’d done on the sailboat’s new name.

Pretty Girl  
K.J.

“Oh!” Her eyes flew wide as it hit home what he was showing her. “You bought a boat?!”

He grinned. “I bought us a boat.”

“And you named it after me?”

He shrugged. “My freedom should be named for my future, don’t you think,” he winked at her, watching as she flew forward and up the little boarding plank, onto the little ship. “Everything looks so new, how… how could you afford this?”

His grin grew even wider. “It bloody well better… I’ve put months of work into her, took her from little more than a wreck into this beauty. I finished her up this morning and Liam helped get her into the water. What… what do you think?”

“I think it’s beautiful, Killian!”

He gave her a lopsided grin, glancing down a little shyly as he came aboard, scratching at the back of his ear. “Yeah? Really or are you just saying so, because I thought I did a pretty good job, overall, and I got to looking… did you know I can take courses at the college… if… well, y’know, if I’m good at it. I took before and after pictures of the Pretty Girl to send in with my application.”

Emma turned to face him, her eyes shining brightly. “Are you serious?”

Killian blinked, looking more and more uncertain. “Um, yeah, if… if you don’t think it’s too dumb. I mean, it’s just a trade but there’s a good job market for when I graduate and… well… I liked doing it.” His voice trailed off and his throat bobbed visibly as he swallowed nervously.

Emma threw herself across the small deck and into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Killian, that’s great! You’ve found what you want to do! Do you know how awesome that is? I mean, everyone talks about what they want to do after high school and they all go and take all sorts of courses at college, but no one ever really knows, and you know! You’re going to do great at it!”

Killian flushed red, but his blue eyes sparkled and he hugged her back softly. “If I get accepted, you mean.”

“You’ll be accepted, I know you will. I mean look at this boat! You can’t tell me that any other 18 year old applying for their program is this good without any formal training. They’d be idiots to not take you.”

“Want to come with me, pretty girl?” he asked quietly, brushing his lips over hers in a light kiss.

“What, to college?”

He shrugged, offering her a soft grin. “Yeah, why not?” As he spoke he moved to the side of the ship and began releasing the moorings, pushing off the dock and using the natural current to allow them to drift free of the building into open water. As they were drifting, he began raising the sails, readying the little boat to catch the wind when they were free of entrapment.

“I’m not sure I really know what I want to do.”

Killian shrugged, grinning as he moved to the small engine that would give him control of their drift out of harbor. It started easily and within moments they were underway. “Really, no idea at all, Em?” he teased softly, knowing that even if she didn’t know right that moment what she wanted to do, she had an idea.

“Well,” she hedged, moving to sit near him as he directed them into the open water. “I guess, maybe… something like David does?”

“Security in a foster home?” he teased harder, pushing her with his good humor just a little further.

“Maybe… or maybe, y’know, be that person they call to find the foster care run-a-ways? I… I think I’d be good at that, and I’d be helping kids like us.”

Killian grinned widely and nodded. “So foster care private investigator. I bet if you ask David and Mary Margaret, they’d at least be able to lead you in the right direction for a course load.”

“Yeah?”

“Why not? Someone has to do it, and if you think you’d like it, then go for it.” He gave her a sweet little lopsided grin as the coastline disappeared into the darkness behind them. “But hey, it’s just a thought right? It’s not like we have to figure out our entire future tonight. We’ll try what we want to and if that doesn’t work, we’ll try something else.”

“That sounds pretty simplistic,” she murmured, gazing off into the night, doubt creeping into her voice.

“Life doesn’t always have to be hard,” he murmured in return, cutting the engine and moving to the sail, letting it drop into place and tying it off, catching the wind just right for the little ship to pick up speed and move forward, cutting through the waves with barely any effort.

They sailed in silence for quite some time, watching as the stars and the moon rose around them, as the night grew late.

“If you’re hungry, I packed supplies in the fridge downstairs.”

Emma’s eyes shot to his, surprise evident in her eyes. “There’s a downstairs?”

Killian bit back his sharp bark of laughter as he shook his head at himself. “I forgot to give you the tour,” he explained, chuckling. Quickly he pulled in the sail, letting their little boat drift with the tide as he tied down the canvas securely. Once the sails were secure, he lowered a small sea anchor he’d fashioned to slow their drift and reconnected the tea lights from the mast to the bow and stern, giving some visibility to their small craft while he took her below.

As the Pretty Girl was only just over twenty feet, the small cabin beneath the deck wasn’t much to brag about, but still, Killian was proud. There was a tiny head and shower that lay separated from the living area by a thin wall; it sat next to a space that was designated for the galley. Their fridge was only knee height but it hummed along happily with the residual energy the kinetic turbine had gathered while they were cutting through the water. When that energy ran dry, the remaining electricity would be provided from the store of large batteries hooked up to the generator that he’d painstakingly installed the night before. The center of the cabin was a small sitting area, bench seating that subbed for a sofa, two tables that folded down from the cabin walls, and a privacy wall that was currently folded open, displaying the double mattress built into the bow of the craft, surrounded by built in shelving units.

Killian’s grin was unstoppable as Emma stepped towards the sleeping area and gasped at the sight of all the vases of roses he’d placed around the bed. The room was scented by dozens of roses in different colors: red, white, yellow, pink, purple. The soft comforter on the bed was layered in petals, the excess forming a small path on the floor from the stairs to the foot of the bed. 

“Killian!” she breathed softly, tears in her green eyes as she turned to face him.

“Happy birthday, pretty girl,” he whispered in return, stepping into the room behind her, pulling her against him, stealing the breath from her lungs with a slow, sweet kiss. He led her to the small bed without intention, sitting her on the edge amongst the purple petals. “Better than a silly bouquet of weeds?” he smiled at her through his lashes as he knelt at her knees.

She cupped the side of his face lightly. “Nothing will ever be better than that bouquet of beautiful flowers that I treasured, but this, this is a very close second.”

Killian licked his lips softly and leaned forward to pull her little gift from his jacket pocket. “When you get this you’re going to panic, but I swear it’s not what it looks like.” He paused, looked down at himself and chuckled while he shook his head. “Okay, I’m not helping matters down on my knees, either. But I swear it’s not what you’re going to think. It… it’s not new, but honestly? It was my mum’s, and she prized it, Em. Now I want you to have it as my promise to you that I will never break your heart the way I did so many years ago. I’m gonna fuck up, Emmie, I know I will, but I promise that no matter how hard I fuck up, I will never hurt you like I did. I will never voluntarily leave your side. You will never be alone again unless you want to be. You are important to me, you are so important to me, and I will work every single day making sure you don’t have the opportunity to forget that. I love you, Em.”

He leaned forward and stole another kiss from her warm lips as he pressed the little wrapped ring box into her hands. He watched her with wide, earnest eyes as she unwrapped the delicate paper Liam had chosen, and opened the little box. She gasped softly, taking the little pearl and silver ring from its case and held the delicate ring in trembling fingers as tears started a fresh path down her pink cheeks. 

“Killian, it’s so beautiful,” she murmured softly, immediately slipping it onto her ring finger, marveling at the perfect fit. “How could you possibly pick something so perfect?” she whispered, eyes never leaving the antique pearl.

“Liam helped,” he admitted sheepishly.

It was in that moment, his eyes hooded with embarrassment, her eyes glazed with hot tears, that they knew everything, absolutely everything was at their fingertips for the taking. 

Killian didn’t question when her hands came up to cup his face. He didn’t pull back when she pulled him to her lips to reward him with sweet little kisses that soon turned into much, much more. He didn’t try to stop her when she leaned back, pulling him with her so that he was settled against her warm little body, his hands and hers free to explore vast expanses of warmth while their little ship rocked with the waves beneath them.

They hadn’t started out seeking perfection from each others bodies, so when the first time they came together resulted not only in sharp gasps and soft moans but in giggles that made them both blush and shrieks of protest as one captured the other and demanded a second chance, not a single moment had been ruined.

The whole experience was perfect for them, Emma and Killian, with nothing looming over their heads to take away their breathy laughter, or the absolute security they found laying in each others arms while they dreamed away the night together.

~~~?~~~

When Emma woke very early the next morning, she had a moment of panic when she found herself alone in the small bed, Killian’s footsteps overhead clearly heard through the thin deck. She frowned and nibbled at her lip, wrapping the white sheet around her body and beginning the short trip to the deck, dragging petals the whole way to the stairs. She had to laugh when she popped out from below, watching as a nearly nude Killian pulled their sea anchor from the water, draining the small chute before rolling it and storing it beneath the stern. She watched him with her hands over her mouth as he leaned over to ensure their engine blades were clear, sputtering when a larger than normal wave sent water over the railing and soaked him clear through his shorts.

He looked up when he heard her laughter, his own blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Her hands went up in defense as his wet body cleared the distance between them, lifting her up and out of her sheet, shrieking the entire way as he tossed her naked over his shoulder and hauled her down the stairs into their cabin, away from the world that would return with the rise of the sun.

“You are such a pirate!”she shrieked as she bounced on the small mattress, having only a moment to catch her breath before he was upon her, stealing hot wet kisses from her lips between her gulping intakes of air.

Slowly he drew an X over her heart with his finger, tracing the invisible lines with his lips before smirking up at her from between the valley of her breasts. “What’s a pirate who’s already found the treasure he wants?”

She drew him up to meet her kiss, catching his gaze seriously before they lost themselves between the sheets once more.

“Happy,” was her simple, serious reply.

For once lacking the words to properly speak what lived in his heart, Killian Jones allowed his body to show his pretty girl exactly how much he agreed.

~~~TBC~~~

Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you agree?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Life of It  
> Author: Roguie etc…  
> Part: 18/18  
> Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> World: AU Modern  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you’d expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.  
> Spoilers: It’s AU, so not likely.  
> Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.  
> A/N: So, I'm sitting in the car tonight chatting fanfic with my favorite 14 year old, and she's telling me about her writer's block for her current JohnLock fic. There I am telling her about the various fics I've started where my muse has run off right near the end and hidden herself in a tree, never to come down – not even to threats or cookies. As I'm telling her this, I look at my fanfic profile, and stare blankly at the unfinished mark next to A Life of It... because, y'know, I swear I finished this story. Confused, I look at ff dot net, ao3 and tumblr, and yup, never did finish it. I check my documents on my computer, and can only find up to part 17. Dumbfounded, I shake my head, because I KNOW I finished this.... so in a moment of sheer desperation, I check my email. Oh, look... November 23, 2015, A Life of It, Part 18 – complete all the way down to ~fin. I literally wrote it, sent it to myself, and forgot to post it. I. Am. So. Sorry. I can't even begin to explain what went through my mind at the time... so, yeah... a year late, but at long last... the conclusion to A Life of It. ***ducks***

~~~?~~~

Graduation day was bitter sweet; Killian watched as Emma visibly trembled under the knowledge that in two months they would be separated for a year. He sighed; he’d been accepted into the sea carpentry course at the college he’d wanted, but Emma still remained at a loss as to what to do with herself. Graduating at sixteen had left her open to option; she had intended to take psychology and child welfare classes until her eighteenth birthday when she could apply for her private detective license, taking her into the areas she was most interested in exploring. Her lack of experience beyond life experience, however, presented a road block neither she nor Killian had expected. Due to her age, the school wanted her to apprentice in a child welfare situation for a year before beginning her class curriculum.

Killian offered her a sweet, reassuring smile as he waited ahead of her in line to receive their diplomas. David and Mary Margaret had immediately jumped into the mix, arranging with the courts to have Emma placed permanently in their care, and arranging with the Department of Child Welfare to list her as a paid apprentice at their half way house for troubled foster kids. She would work five shifts a week at the house, helping Mary Margaret with the mound of paperwork that appeared weekly with the incoming and outgoing transfers, and helping David, initially with the practicality of security at the home and eventually with the transfer and transportation of children.

She seemed at peace with the compromise, but Killian couldn’t miss the flash of uncertainty that clouded her green eyes every time she looked at a calendar. Every day that passed was like a ticking clock, counting down the time they had together before he’d be an hour away, something they’d gone an entire year without having experienced.

He walked onto the stage proudly, accepting his diploma and his handshake, moving off into the waiting crowd of students as the line continued to progress. He watched with bright blue eyes while his girl took her moment on stage, chuckling and shaking his head as she shook hands as quickly as possible and turned to face him, her lips breaking into a wide grin when she practically ran off the stage and into his waiting arms.

He kissed her soundly, lifting her off her feet, making her laugh out loud before he turned her around to watch the last few students take their turns. “How’s that for a taste of freedom, pretty girl?” he asked quietly, his words a low rumble against her ear.

She shivered softly, leaning back into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Pretty damn sweet,” she replied, grinning.

“Hmm,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Two months with no interruptions, no responsibilities, just you ‘n me being adults… whatever will we do with our time?”

He felt her shift a moment before her elbow connected with his stomach and he chuckled with surprise as he fought to catch his breath.

“Somehow I think your ideas and mine are probably worlds apart,” she grinned as he over exaggerated his struggle for air.

“Worlds can be conquered, pretty girl. Don’t you see? Nothing can come between us; not space, not time, absolutely nothing. Not anymore. Not again.” He spoke with a light hearted lilt to his voice, but his words carried on them his promise not to let their pending year of separation drive a wedge into what they’d built.

“You really believe that, don’t you?” she questioned quietly, looking deep into the ocean blue gaze she’d loved since they day they had met.

“With every fiber of my being,” Killian promised, never breaking the hold her eyes had over him.

“We’re young,” she whispered, “Maybe too young.”

“I’m happy we’re young. Think of the years we have to spend together that other people lost while they waited to find their one true love.”

“You’re going to be really far away…”

He smiled gently and shrugged. “It’s an hour, Emmie. If you need me, I can be at your side before Jerry Springfield reveals who’s that day’s baby daddy.”

She couldn’t help herself; the giggles escaped her lips and she found herself being pulled tight to Killian’s side a moment before warm arms wrapped around her and she was engulfed by Mary Margaret and David, their hugs and congratulations warm and true.

She fell back as they were joined by Liam and the five made their way to the parking lot, intending on meeting up for dinner before leaving the kids to their graduation parties.

“You’ll be alone,” she continued, as if the interruption had never happened.

“No I won’t,” he smiled down at her. “I have a cell phone to call you. A laptop to skype you. Weekends to visit you. Em, we’ve done this before, but this time it’s on our own terms. No scary guys in suits pulling you into a van. No disappointed perfect parents sending me away. We’ve got this, I promise.”

She offered him a shrug and a half hearted smile that left Killian with a sigh upon his lips, but he knew they would be okay. They had two months to fill with good moments, with happy memories, before they even had to think about his leaving. He was willing to bet that two days after he left, Mary Margaret and David would have her so busy that she wouldn’t have time to miss him. 

“You guys coming?”

The three adults stood waiting at their respective vehicles, watching Emma and Killian with amused expressions. Killian grinned, shrugged and called out, “As soon as I can talk Emmie out of being a stage one clinger…”

He ducked and leaped forward an instant before her fist would have connected with his chest, spinning and walking backwards, grinning from ear to ear.

“Gotta be faster than that to get one over on a pirate, love,” he teased.

Her reply was lost in laughter as they hit the ground, his suit pants and jacket immediately caked in mud, her pretty new dress green with grass stains as she triumphantly sat upon his chest, eyes sparkling, jaw set in challenge.

“Gotta be faster than that to get away from me, Killian Jones.”

“Never even going to try, Em,” he whispered, leaning up to steal a kiss before lifting her to her feet and climbing up after her. 

They missed their reservations when they had to stop at home to get changed, but nobody really cared. It was enough to know that their future stretched out before them, unchallenged, unconquered, just waiting to open paths for them the likes of which they had never even dreamed.

Killian couldn’t wait to walk those new paths with his pretty girl - together even when they were worlds apart. They’d had a life of it, he and Emma; loneliness, fear, abandonment, pain, but they came out stronger on the other side. Killian firmly believed that nothing could stop them now, nor could he wait until the day Emma believed it too. Even if he had to remind her four times a day for the next seventy years. 

Or eighty years.

Hell, they were young, ninety was hardly a stretch.

It was their future, after all; he’d believe enough for them both.

~~Fin~~

Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse’s price is that little review box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn’t you agree?


End file.
